Happy Go Lucky
by young-love
Summary: To everyone she is always happy, smiling, and cheerful. They call her Happy Go Lucky Sakura. But things aren't as they always appear to be. What happens when the mask slips and all eyes are free to see how happy Sakura's life truly is.SasuSaku and more!
1. Operation: The Bad news

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. I Also Don't Own the Song

Song: "Happy Go Lucky" by Steps

Key: "Talking"

_'Thinking_'

**(Action being done or a sound effect)**

"**lyrics from the song"**

**

* * *

**

"And they call me "Happy-Go-Lucky"

**They don't know that I'm dieing inside**

**Smiles are frowns turned upside down**

**I do my 'happy-go-lucky' so well**

**I'm even fooling myself"**

**-Steps**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" a young girl with vibrant pink hair pulled back in a loose bun and bright emerald green eyes turned around to face the caller. "Sakura-c-chan" said a panting blond haired teen. He was leaning on his knees to support himself while he tried to catch his breath. Then, he saw a cool water bottle held next to his face. The blond blinked a couple of times trying to register what was happening. It was Sakura, and as usual, she had a friendly smile on her face.

"Naruto-no-baka, you really shouldn't be running and yelling at the same time, you get more exhausted doing that. I told you that all you needed to do was call me on my phone or IM me instead of running around." she looked at him and frowned slightly, "Great, now your all a sweaty and tired too." Naruto just gave her a cheesy smile and accepted the beverage drinking all the water inside. "Whoa. Slow down Naruto, or your going to choke." At that second, Naruto started coughing. Sakura sighed lightly and patted him on the back. "There." she said once Naruto finished drinking. "Now, is there something that you want to tell me?"

Naruto looked a little nervous at her. '_How the hell am I suppose to tell her?_' he thought drearily. He was trying to think of a quick plan, but everyone who knew him knew that Uzumaki Naruto was definitely not someone you should rely on too much to think of a plan and call it successful-- though he did have **some** bright plans he did think of. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. All he could think about at that moment was the smile on his Sakura-chan's face and how it would look like once he told her the news. Kami! He hated being the barrier of bad news, he likes telling people good news not bad. '_Damn Teme!! This is all __**his**__ fault. He __**should**__ be telling Sakura-chan not me!! Him and that __**slut**__ Inoue Yuzu! Doesn't he know that Sakura is in l-_'

"Naruto-no-baka…" Sakura was waving a hand in his face trying to get his attention. Naruto jerked suddenly at the unexpected movement that brought his attention back.

"N-Nani?"

Sakura giggled at this. "You know, your starting to sound a lot like Hinata-chan… that's so…KAWAII!!" starry eyes as she imagined the two in a wedding setting.

Naruto sweat dropped at this. Sometimes, his best friend can be so… weird. But he quickly went back to the task at hand. Mission: Tell Sakura about Sasuke-teme. He cleared his throat and the said, "Did you… I mean… It's about Sasuke… Has Sasuke--"

Sakura lifted her hand to tell Naruto so slow down. "Naruto, sorry but your not making much sense." Sakura was still smiling making Naruto even more nervous.

What Naruto didn't catch though was the flash of sadness and hurt that appeared on Sakura's face as she heard _**His**_ name. But as quickly as appeared on her face, it disappeared just as fast hidden with a cheerful smile. She had a clear idea where this conversation was going to lead up to.

'_You're a little too late to be telling this to me Naruto._' Sakura thought softly in her head. '_I'm sorry but I already know._'

"Um, well, Sakura-chan, there no real way of saying this to make it easy, but… Sasuke, he has a girlfriend now." There he said it, and now he was on a verge of a total break down. He hated telling Sakura bad news, because that meant that he had to see her cry - even though it was rare for her to do so - and he hated seeing her cry. In fact all of her friends do. It was so depressing and sad to see. He was waiting for it. But instead of the whole "how could he do this to me! I thought that he knew that I loved him" speech and then the tears, he got a semi-surprised look and a smiling face from her. No crying, no yelling, just an innocent smile. But what really got him was what she said right afterwards.

"Oh, I see, so they decided to finally come out and tell everyone about it huh?" she said happily.

"WHAT!?!? You-You _**knew**_ about it this whole time?!!" Naruto exclaimed! '_What the __**Fuck**__!?! How can she just stand there and not do__** anything**__. Wait, why __**isn't **__she doing anything?_' "H-How did you-"

"How did I know?" Sakura tilted her head to the side, "Really Naruto," she took this and shook her head side to side, "How **wouldn't** I know? After all I **am** his best **female** friend." Naruto just gave her a stare that simply said I-don't-believe-you-so-you-better-start-telling-me-the-truth. Sakura just laughed lightly and then sighed when Naruto didn't let the topic go. "They've been going out for quite some time now. My guess, probably about three months or so." Sakura gazing at something else other than Naruto. "The only reason I would know was that I noticed it a while ago." she twirled her loose hair around her fingers. "That, and I caught them kissing a few times. Like the time after a game. They would go to a secluded area and start making out." Naruto gave her a horrified look. "Yeah, I happened to be passing by that area and didn't notice it was them until I heard moaning names," she winkled her nose at this. "The were so into each other they didn't even notice I was there. " she looked back at Naruto and laughed, "It felt so weird walking in on them. So I just slipped out and went to go hang out with the rest of the crew." she smiled. "What's the big deal? Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Naruto nodded his head. He was still in kind of shock at the small tale that Sakura was telling. '_She __**knew**__ and she __**wouldn't**__ tell?!? She __**knew**__ and she's __**still**__ smiling?! She __**knew **__and she's just been __**ignoring**__ it?!? What the hell ?! I thought she told me that she __**loved **__Sasuke!?! Now she's just gonna let it __**pass**__!!_' Yup, Naruto didn't know how to react to any of this. Like right now, he didn't know whether to yell at Sakura for not telling him about Sasuke or to pity her that she had to carry the burden of knowing. Or the fact that he wanted to go a beat some sense into Sasuke for not realizing that Sakura actually liked-liked him.

Sakura just kept smiling as she looked at Naruto. "Naruto, can you do me a favor?" Naruto looked at her and nodded a yes. "Can you- can you and the other please forget what I said a while ago about how I felt about Sasuke." Naruto looked shocked. She looked at him straight in the eye. "Please? I know that it's asking much but-"

Naruto didn't let her finish when he answered "No, I'll tell the other's don't worry." he paused "It's not asking much Sakura-chan. You've never ask for much." Sakura smiled brightly at him then hugged the blond teen.

"Thank you." she let him go then looked at her cell phone time. "Well I had better go. I have work today. I don't want to be late and all." Sakura turned around and started walking away. But before she got too far Naruto called her back. "What is it?"

"Sakura-chan… are you really okay with this?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm fine with it. I'm happy that he finally found someone who would make him happy." she paused then looked at him with a smile and with a joking voice she said, "What is he, **five**? He doesn't need me telling him what to do. And besides he is a big boy now." Sakura smiled at this. Then she looked at her cell phone once more then back up at him. She had on a mischievous smile on her face. "Hey Naruto," she tilted her head playfully, "aren't you suppose to me meeting **someone** at a certain **restaurant**?"

Naruto took out his own cell then his eyes widened in panic. "Wholly crap! I have to go meet Hinata-chan it noodle stand! I'm gonna be late." he started to dash to his desired spot. But before he got too faraway he turned around and yelled back to Sakura, "See you later Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked at his retreating figure smiling lightly at his antics. But once far enough from everyone she dropped her smile. All the signs of a happy-go-lucky Sakura were gone. Now there stood in her place, an uncaring pink haired teen. '_Why should I care? He doesn't need me anyway._' she thought to herself. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the bag that she was carrying.

* * *

Younglove: Soo-Yeah... this is my second attempt to making a story. Was it any good, any bad? Do you think it should be thrown away? I'm open to some suggestions. **(pulls out a pen and notebook) **Oh yeah, Don't forget to **review**!!! I **love** reviews! makes me **happy** to see them, then i know that people are actually **reading** my story.

-

-

-

Preveiw for chapter two:

"I** hate **her! I hope I **never** see her ugly face **ever **again!" he exclaimed. Little did he know, that the said person was standing quietly outside the closed door listening to the whole conversation. One of her fists were gripping her backpack strap **hard **while the other was at her side bleeding from the fresh self-inflicted nail cut. Then, without realizing it, she opened the door shocking everyone in it.

She glared at everyone in the room. "Are you done talking about me?" she asked coolly, her voice as sharp as a freshly sharpned knife.

-

-

REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! ...please?


	2. The Argument

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "Happy Go Lucky" by Steps

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

"_Flash back Dialogue_"

**Warning: Character's ****will**** be out of Character.**

**

* * *

**

"The world only see's me smiling

**My pillow knows the truth every night**

'**cause that's where I hide my sorrow"**

**-Steps**

* * *

"_He doesn't need me… he doesn't need me! Get it through your thick head!_" she yelled at herself. Her pace quickened as Sakura kept in scolding herself and soon she had started to run.

"_Sakura-chan...Sasuke has a girlfriend._" the memory flashed through her head. "_You-You knew?!_" '_Of course I knew!_' her eyes here covered by her bangs as tears fell down her face. A low rumble was heard as rain stared to pour down on her. But she didn't care. Not at all.

By the time Sakura arrived at the Garden Of Eden Flower Shop she was completely drenched, soaked from head to toe. She stopped at the front to catch her breath. She was still panting due to the running that she did.

"**OMG**!! Sakura!!" Exclaimed Ino. She looked horrified at seeing Sakura soaked to the bone. "What on earth were you thinking?! Where is your umbrella?!" she ran and got her a towel.

Sakura blinked a couple of times. "Sorry, I must of forgotten it back at my house." she answered lamely. Ino looked at her friend she could tell something was off, very off. Usually, Sakura would laugh nervously, say her excuse, and then ending it with "Ino-pig". Ino frowned, '_Something's not right._' she thought "Are you alr-"

"I'm **fine **Ino." Sakura said cutting Ino off, then leaving for the employee changing room and changed into her working uniform. When she was done, she re-entered the room to find that Ino had not moved from the spot she last saw her in. She chose to ignore this. As soon as Ino saw Sakura was in the room she sighed. Then she went over to the back counter and pilled out a bag

"Hey Sakura, do you mind doing me a favor?" She asked Sakura. Sakura just shrugged in response. '_O.K. Who is this girl and what happened to my happy-cheerful-laugh-about-nothing friend?!?_' Ino yelled in her head. This is the first time that Sakura has ever acted this way. She was always a happy, spirited girl who always looked at the positive side of things. Whatever was going on with Sakura, it was starting to worry Ino. '_I hope this passes __**quickly **__or the others might think that I did something to make her this way. OMG, what will Sasuke and Naruto say._' she thought in her head. Ino definitely did not want to be on their People-to-Punish list.

"Can you please take this to Naruto's place on you way back home? I forgot to give it back to him at school." Ino pause for a second. "I heard Neji say that Sasuke was going to stop by later today. Might be fun." Sakura tensed when she heard Ino say _**His**_ name. Hesitantly she nodded her head, took the bag from Ino, and placed it in her backpack. For the rest of the day it went pretty normal, excluding the fact that Sakura's attitude didn't change and that she wasn't smiling anymore.

On her way back to her house she remembered about the bag that Ino asked her to take to Naruto. She stopped at an apartment complex and walked up the familiar staircase towards Naruto's apartment. Before she could knock on the door she heard people arguing inside. To be more specific, she could hear Naruto and Sasuke arguing. She decided to listen to it for a little bit more.

"Look Teme, I usually don't give a rat's ass who the hell you date, but I do care when you keep it a secret… Especially from Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

He and Sasuke have been at it for the past thirty minutes. Naruto got home about two hours earlier and then invited Neji to play some video games with him since Hinata had left about forty five minutes earlier. Then after playing some fighting games, Sasuke came over. He tried his best to act normal but the conversation that he had with Sakura earlier that day was bugging the hell out of him. Soon a conversation turned into an argument.

"You are such a Baka! If I had known that you would have acted this way, I would have never told you in the first place!!" yelled Sasuke. Oh yeah… he was pissed. All he did was come over to hang out with Naruto like he always did on the weekends. He had no idea why Naruto stated this conversation in the first place. So what if he **was** going out with Yuzu. It's not like Naruto ever cared before. Hell! Even Neji was in this argument, and he was taking Naruto's side. '_What the fuck did I do?_' he asked himself.

"Yeah, like the fact that you haven't even told anyone about this… Not even Sakura? I thought she was your friend too, Sasuke!!"

"I haven't seen anyone today so how can I tell them?!? Use whatever's left in your brain to think before you say something!!"

"No you use your head. What's it been like three months!? I'm pretty positive that you haven't seen us." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Kami! You are being a total jackass about all of this! What the hell is your problem?! And why the hell is it that every time you say something it always somehow goes back to Sakura!?"

"You're the one being a jackass here. Just open your fucking eyes bastard! Kami, I'm surprised that Sakura even stayed friends with you for so long."

"There! You see!?! There you go again!! What does she have anything to do with this!?!"

"This has **everything **to do with her!!"

"Damn it! I should have told one of the others before you!!"

"What good will that do you? They would probably have acted the exact same way or maybe worse." Neji replied coolly. He was the only one that was not screaming or yelling at the other.

"Stay out of this Hyuuga!!" snapped Sasuke

"You know, I'm starting to wonder how Sakura and you ever became friends in the first place. You **always** act likea jerk to her" he replied in the same tone. He too is one of Sakura's close friends and even treats her like a little sister most of the time, just like the others do. No one was allowed to hurt their Sakura and get's away with it. He was absolutely not happy with the little bit of information that he got during this fight. '_That jerks blind if he doesn't realize that Sakura likes him._' he thought about how Sakura would react once she finds out about all of this. '_She should of just stayed the hell away form him, moved on, and ignore him. She'd be better off that way_' he thought angrily along with the new torturing techniques that he would just _love_ to try on Sasuke at this very moment.

"I said stay out of this!!" Sasuke yelled, "If I hear her name one more time I swear that I'm going to beat the stuffing out of the both of you!!"

"I'd like to see you try, Uchiha." Neji glared at him. "Hey Naruto, we should see if he could do it. I'm sure Sakura w-"

"That's it!!" yelled Sasuke. He kicked the table in front of him making it fly across the room. **(Boom) **"I fucking **told **you two quit saying her name!! And you know what?! I** hate **her! I hope I **never** see her ugly face **ever **again!" he exclaimed.

Little did he know, the said person was standing quietly outside the closed door listening to the whole conversation. One of her fists were gripping her backpack strap **hard **while the other was at her side bleeding from the fresh self-inflicted nail cut. Then, without realizing it, she opened the door shocking everyone in it.

She glared at everyone in the room finally glaring at Sasuke only. "Are you done talking about me?" she asked coolly, her voice as sharp as a freshly sharpened knife.

Sasuke's face had instantly paled at the sight of Sakura. Naruto was clutching his fists at his side while glaring at Sasuke. Neji looked over at her with a sad like look.

'_Did she hear everything?!_' thought Sasuke. Then he fully faced her. "L-look Sakura…I-I didn't…mea-" he stated to say, but Sakura cut him off by slapping his face. Sasuke was shocked, Sakura had never done that before, no matter how mad she got.

"Save it, **Uchiha**. I've heard enough. Don't worry about me bothering you again, consider me gone. You won't **have **to ever see me again." she said in a deadly tone. Never have they ever seen her like this or act like this before. They didn't like it. At all. Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry Naruto about the intrusion to your home." she loosened her grip on her backpack and pulled out a bag that Ino had given her. "Ino told me to give this to you and sorry that she forgot to give it back."

"Uh… thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said uncertainly, then took the bag form her and saw a bit of blood on the handle of it. Then Sakura turned around and greeted Neji the same way. Naruto noticed that the blood came from her hand and was bleeding slightly. Neji and Sasuke noticed this too, but didn't say anything about it.

"Well. I should get going." Sakura headed towards the door. "Bye Naruto, Neji-sempi." she stopped at the door the looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes with cold unemotional eyes, then said in the same deadly tone she used before, "Uchiha, I **hate** you too, and I hope to **never**, **ever** see your ugly face ever **again** either." Then she walked out of the apartment.

Sasuke just stood rooted to the same spot the whole time. He watched her retreating form leave the room. Then Neji got up too and headed for the door.

"Naruto… Don't kill him… yet. The others might want a chance to chew him out first." he said closing the door behind him.

There was now complete silence in the room. "And you call me a baka." Naruto half-saying to himself and half-saying it to Sasuke. "Close the door on your way out." Then he too walked out of the room into the kitchen and out of Sasuke's sight.

Sasuke barley heard what Naruto. He was too busy thinking about what Sakura had just told him. His face was pale and he stared uncertainly at the with carpet floor beneath him. '_W-What have I done?!_' he walked to the door and left closing the door behind him with a small click.

Back in the apartment Naruto was leaning against the counter, arm crossed at his chest, and a frown upon his face. '_Sasuke… what will you do now?_' the thought. Then he sighed and grabbed his cell phone to call his girlfriend and tell her bout everything.

* * *

YoungLove: Hay everyone!! Long time no chat! Hee-hee... sorry I've been slightly busy with schoolwork lately and with all of my finals. Teachers wanted to cram a lot of last-minute assignments on all of us (projects, papers, pop-up quizzes... the works). I barley had time to study for the finals. My parents made **sure** that I finished everything before I could even watch TV. Anyway, thank goodness that's all over...for now! Yay for summer break!! **Omg!!** People reviewed. **(Throws confetti everywhere)** You guys rock!! Made me **Happy** reading all of them too.

-

Special thanks to: **kittygoesmeow, xx-Tragic-Serenadexx, MoonlitRain16, Dark-Anime-Gurl, velvettears81969, Chocolate Chan, katycat67, angelsinallas, loveless kunoichi, loca4life, and Tainted-Blossom** thank you For Reviewing. Again you guys **Rock**!!!

-

YoungLove: hay! Don't forget to review! I'm still open to suggestion and comments!

-

-

-

Preview for chapter three:

"You know, I'm starting to wonder how Sakura and you ever became friends in the first place. You're **always **a jackass to her" '_I have not. She's my closest friend._'

"You know what?! I** hate **her! I hope I **never** see her ugly face **ever **again!" '_T hat's not true, I don't hate her. I-I lo-._' he stopped his train of thought there. He couldn't think that. She was his best friend and best friends don't think that way about each other. He sighed. He didn't even know even if they were even friends anymore, much less best friends.

-

Review! Review! Review! ... Please? I'll update the story faster if you do.


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "Hi and Good-bye" by the A*teens

Key: "Talking"

'_thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"lyrics from the song"**

"_Flashback Dialogue_"

**Warning: Character's ****will**** be out of Character.**

* * *

"**I remember the way**

**We always had words to say,**

**And nothing could tear us apart**

**I knew you by heart**

**We were eye to eye**

**Now we're only "hi" and "good-bye"**

**(hi and good-bye)"**

**-A*teens**

* * *

The room was dark and cold. Bits of the moon's rays entered through the glass window. Sasuke laid there on his bed, arms crossed in the back of his head, thinking of the argument that occurred no more than three hours ago. Kami only knows how much he wished for all of it to of just been a really bad dream. But his wish was left ungranted, as it was all true.

For the past three hours he had received messages, email's, and calls from his friends. All concerning his 'secret' relationship with Yuzu and the fight with Naruto. All were filled with angry yells and disappointment in each.

His first caller was Ino. Big mistake to pick up. She was yelling so loud through his cell phone that your could of heard her clearly at least five yards away. "How could you do that to **Sakura**?! Kami!! You **deserved** that slap that Sakura gave you!! Damn it, if it was me I would of **killed **you right then and there! Just **wait **until the others hear about this!! You are **Dead** Uchiha!! You hear me **dead**!!"

The other calls were just as bad. Some even worse. He didn't know that word got out so fast. Hell! By the time he arrived back at home, Itachi even knew about the argument. That's why not only was his cheek still hurting, but there was a large bruise on his stomach thanks to him. He was thankful that his parents were not home, or heard about it or he would have gotten chewed out by them too.

Everything was happening so fast that he could barely keep up. And to think that the day started out like any other day. Jeez, all because Sasuke had told the loud mouth baka that he was dating Yuzu that the day went from good to a living nightmare.

"You haven't even told anyone about this… Not even Sakura? I thought she was your friend too, Sasuke" the memory flashed through his head. A different memory flashed through his head one with Sakura and him making a promise "Ne Sake-kun, let's make a promise to never hide secrets from each other okay?"

"Use your head….this has **everything** to do with her!!" '_No, no she didn't. She had nothing to do with the argument._'

"You know, I'm starting to wonder how Sakura and you ever became friends in the first place. You **always** act like a jackass to her" '_I have not. She's my closest friend._'

"You know what?! I** hate **her! I hope I **never** see her ugly face **ever **again!" '_T hat's not true, I don't hate her. I-I lo-._' he stopped his train of thought there. He couldn't think that. She was his best friend and best friends don't think that way about each other. He sighed. He didn't even know even if they were even friends anymore, much less best friends.

Then another memory flashed through his head. "Uchiha, I **hate** you" Yup that hurt the worst. it was like a thousand kunai knifes cutting his flesh in a slow painful motion.

'_Damn it. This is all too annoying!!_' he thought in his head. '_I hope to Kami that tomorrow things will get better. I'll make sure to apologize first thing in the morning to Sakura, tell her it was all a misunderstanding then everything would be back to normal._" and with that thought he fell asleep.

-

The next day didn't turn out the way that Sasuke had hoped it would of. Instead, he got the cold shoulder from his friends and he never got to speak to Sakura, but on the other hand, practically everyone in the whole school knew that he was now going out with Inoue Yuzu, much to everyone's shock and, to most, disappointment.

Soon the days rolled by and things have yet to improve between the gang. They were still not talking to Sasuke and as much as he tried to talk to them, they would brush him off. Much to his surprise Sakura had transferred out of all his classes making sure that her vowel not to see him ever again came true. During the next few days afterward, no one could get within five feet of Sasuke without being snapped at, threatened, glared at, or beaten to a bloody pulp. The only one that could get close enough was his girlfriend whom he barley tolerated.

The other members of the group were pissed off to the max with Sasuke. They could barely stand to stay in the same room as him. They would get even more pissed off when Yuzu was in the same room. They blamed her for breaking up their group, ruining Sasuke and Sakura's friendship, and for spreading false rumors about Sakura. Inoue was lucky that Sasuke was around her or she would have been stuck in the hospital in a comatose state for a few months.

As for Sakura, she had also started to change. Her friend's barley saw her at school, they noticed that she was out a lot, she would rarely go out on with them, and her attitude had started to change. She became more distant and serious, she was still smiling, but not like she used to. This worried the people closest to her a lot, even Sasuke, although he had only heard rumors about this.

-

"Did you hear?" said a girl

"No... What?" replied another

"Sasuke and Sakura aren't speaking to one another"

"No!! What happened?! What about the rest of the KH8 group! I heard they aren't talking much to Sasuke anymore."

"Well I heard that it was all because of Sasuke's new girl."

"She's a **slut**. Why is he even going out with her. He should be going out with Sakura-san"

"That's what I'm saying. They're a cute couple! Not to mention the whole school is sooooo wanting them to be **together**."

"Huh? Where did you hear this?"

"Duh! Didn't you know? Over two thirds of the school is for this idea. They even made a club."

"What club!?! Which club?!? Where can I join!?"

"Chill out will ya? I'll talk to the president and I'll get you a form. 'K."

"Sweet!!"

-

**(Ding, Ding, Ding)** the final bells rung for the day. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walked together towards their lockers.

"Hay, have you guys talked to Sa-chan lately?" Asked Tenten

"Nuh-uh" replied Ino and Hinata sadly.

"I'm starting to worry about that girl." said Ino "I mean I see her at work and sometimes around the hallways, but I can't even stop to say hi anymore."

"Well, your lucky you work with her at least you can see and talk to her." told Tenten enviously.

"Y-yeah, Ten-chan and I hardly see her at all like we used to." said Hinata.

"Yeah, but even at work she's distant. And I swear that she's getting paler and paler everyday." Ino said worriedly

"You think that she's still hung up on Sasuke and Inoue?" asked Ino

"N-no… after what Naruto-kun told me Sakura completely broke all ties with Sasuke that night." told Hinata.

"I still say we should get Sasuke back for hurting Sa-chan's feelings." uttered Tenten

"Yeah! I've already made a list of things we could do!" said Ino happily as she thought of all the things that she would do to make Sasuke's life miserable.

"…" no comment came from Hinata. Tenten and Ino liked at each other, then back at Hinata "…Hina-chan?" they both said at the same time.

"…huh?" she replied distantly

"Your awfully quite. I mean more that usual." said Ino

"Something the matter?" asked Tenten.

"W-well… Naruto-kun told me on the phone that Sakura knew for a long time ago that the two were dating. I-I wonder how it would of felt like to see them like that and to know."

"She's really loyal to Sasuke, even if it pained her to know." Tenten thought sadly out loud.

"S-she should have said something." said Hinata softly.

"And then what would of she done?" asked a male voice from behind them. They didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Isn't it obvious Shika? Then she should of clobbered him to death for his **treason**!" replied Ino.

"What is it with you and violence?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm not pro-violence I just want something done to Sasuke that would make him feel like he deserved it!!" snapped Ino. She was already getting pissed off just by talking about Sasuke. In her book, he deserves much worse punishment for his actions

"But he already feels like he does deserve the silent treatment from us and Sakura. You see the way he acts now." stated Shikamaru.

"B-but Sa-chan she-" Started Hinata, but was cut off by Shikamaru. "I'm sure she'll get over this. We all will. But for now let's just wait a little longer before doing anything rash."

"Fine… but we won't like it." the three girls said softly

"I know. None of us will." Shikamaru said gravely as they all walked out the school doors.

* * *

YoungLove: Yo! How is everyone doing? well I know this chapter was lame and short, but there had to be a chapter to explain how everyone is doing after the fight.... right? I promise to write the next chapter to be more...more interesting then this one. Oh and a little FYI for you guys, KH8 stands for 'Konoha High Eight', but the group really call themselves a different name. Just thought you needed to know... now on to business. **OMG**! More reviews!! Yay! You guys are the best!!!!!!

-

Special thanks to:** Rae Ahn Mae, Jenix, Chocolate Chan, sharinganuser21, SaphireGloom, TellerOfLies, katycat67, Aiyo Rei, MoonlitRain16, velvettears81969, mak0-ch1, kittygoesmeow, **and **OneHyperNingaGirl**!! Thanks Again for Reviewing!!! **(Throws confetti everywhere)**

-

YoungLove: don't forget to review!! I gotta know what you think of the chapter!

-

-

-

Preview to chapter 4:

"Wait Sakura!" yelled Sasuke. Sakura ignored him and kept walking until she felt someone grab her wrist forcing her to stop. She didn't bother to turn around to know that it was her ex-best friend.

"Let go of my hand Uchiha." she said in a cold voice.

"No, just give me a second to ex-"

"Explain? Explain what? Look, you had your chance, and it's gone. Nowlet go of my wrist or I'll start to yell!" she looked back to him shooting a death glare at him.

"No. no I won't let go." he said. Sakura took a deep breath and....

-

Review! Review! Review!... please? I'll update the story faster if you do.


	4. Her Uncle and Talking to Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

"_Flash back Dialogue_"

"_Someone talking through the phone_"

**Warning: Character's ****will**** be out of Character.**

* * *

"**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**So together, but so broken up inside**

'**Cuz I can't breath,**

**No I can't sleep,**

**I'm barely hangin' on…"**

**-Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

The weeks dragged on and on until it was two weeks from summer break. Everyone was excited…well almost everyone that is. Sakura walked in the familiar hallways of her high school thinking about the break coming up.

'_Two weeks… I only have two weeks to come up with a plan._' she bit her lip at the thought. '_Then, Uncle will come to visit…. I'm in trouble…. I have to get out of the house until he's gone, or I'll get beaten up again… Maybe or could ask Sas-_' she forced herself to stop that train of thought. '_What was I thinking?! He's a nobody to me now, he's no longer the Sake-kun I knew grew up with. No out of the question! There's no way I'll ask for his help ever again!_' but deep inside of a small voice protested saying that she does need his help.

This was a yearly routine. Her abusive uncle would come and visit, order her around, beat her when she did something that he disapproves of, insults her and her parents, then leaves two weeks later. It didn't help one bit that her parents were never around to hear or see any of this. So during the two-week visit, Sakura would always try to find a way to stay away form the house with Sasuke's help. It's had always worked in the past were she managed to stay away most of the day and return before nightfall, that way she had less of a time to see her uncle. But that was when Sasuke and her were friends and they spent a lot of time together. Now she couldn't expect his help anymore.

"**(Sigh)** _I need help. I can't do this on my own… so someone, please help_" she silently begged in her head. But as usual, she received no answer, no hint, no sign, just udder silence.

She continued walking until she was outside, occasionally students who knew her would greet her as she passed, she remained emotionless behind the familiar her mask while the world saw her smiling and being cheerful. It mattered not of how many people knew it just as long as most were still fooled by her "happy-go-lucky" mask, she didn't care. She gave up caring months ago, not that anyone cared to notice.

Finally she was outside in the courtyard. She walked towards her favorite spot under the old Sakura tree near the lake deep in the forest behind the school. It was a very peaceful place to rest and relax. She just when she about reached the tree, her phone went off. **(Buzz-ring…ring-buzz)**. She quickly looked at her cell to read the ID number. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. No one that was always good. She dashed under the tree and quickly answered the phone.

"H-Hai Oji-san. T-This is Sakura speaking"

"_What the hell took you so fucking long to answer and don't give me shit by saying you are still in school."_

"H-Hai… Ano"

"_Know what, save you pathetic excuses. And didn't your dumb mother tell you to fucking stop shuddering. God your useless, and what kind of greeting is "H-Hai Oji-san this is Sakura"!? Don't you have any manners on answering the phone?!"_

Sakura winced at the tone and volume of his voice. She took a deep breath and to calm her nerves. "Gomen nasai Oji-san. Please forgive my rudeness."

"_Whatever."_

"I-Is," she coughed to clear her throat, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"_Obviously. Make sure you clean you pigsty of a house is all fucking clean, get all the groceries done, do all of your pathetic laundry done and make sure my room is ready by the time I get there."_

"Hai, Oji-san. Demo… I thought that you wouldn't be here until two weeks from now."

"_Are you stupid? I am coming in two weeks. But I have to remind you about what your fucking job is before I get there or you won't do them._"

"Hai…"

"_Now make sure that you are done with all of that stuff. After all we wouldn't want you to have an unexpected accident now would we?"_

Sakura replied with a soft no.

"_Excellent… I've already wasted enough time talking to someone as worthless as you. __**(Click)**_"

Sakura heard the dial tone saying that he hung up. She closed her flip phone and sighed right after she managed to lean against the tree behind her.

'_What do I do now?_' she thought sadly

"Was that your Oji-san again?" some one asked out of nowhere. Sakura jumped at her spot. Then she looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Up here." said the voice. Sakura looked up at the tree branches. Then saw the last person she had ever wanted to see. Her ex-best friend. She glared daggers at him and stated to walk away.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Sakura wait! I want to talk to you!" Sakura kept on walking not looking back at him. Sasuke jumped from the branch that he was sitting on and ran to catch Sakura before she walked completely away from him. "Wait a sec." then grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away even further.

Sakura didn't have to look to know who had stopped her. "Let go of my hand Uchiha." she said in the cold voice.

"No, listen, just let me ex-"

"'Explain'? Explain what? Look you had chance, and it's gone. Now let go of my hand or I'll make you." she snapped back at him.

Sasuke didn't give a care wither or not she could do so or not but he knew that this was a one-shot chance. "No. No, I won't let go." he said evenly gripping his hand tighter on hers to emphasize his refusal.

Sakura whipped around, drew her arm back and aimed to punch his head. Sasuke barely dodged it, but felt the punch graze his face. Seeing that she missed, she tried to kick him. He blocked her leg with his free hand. She kicked him at the legs to make him fall, but he jumps high enough to make her miss. Getting even more angry she punches him some more. This time he doesn't dodge her, he lets her hit him in the stomach, shoulder, then his left cheek, and anywhere she could of hit him. But throughout the whole ordeal, he would not let her wrist go.

"Why** (punch)** won't **(kick) **you **(kick)** let **(punch) **GO! **(Slap)**" she said

Sasuke didn't answer; just let her hit him, knowing that he had deserved all of it. Sakura was quickly growing weak and tired. Soon her attacks became no more then light punches. She slowly leaned against his chest. "Why are you still here?"

"…Done blowing off some steam?" Sasuke said after a while. His right hand was still holding on to her left wrist while his other hand was rubbing her back in a soothing tone.

Sakura softly chuckled. "You must be enjoying seeing me like this."

"What?"

"You're such a liar…" she whispered.

"…"

A few minutes had passed that they stood there in the same position.

"Will you let me go now?"

"Will you let me talk to you?"

"Maybe, if you actually let me go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to, chicken butt."

"Whatever… pinky" he said and he let her go. He rubbed some of the places where it was sore thanks to Sakura's previous beatings. '_Fuck that hurt._' Well anything was better then having to face his punishment from Ino and the rest of the girls. He shuddered at the thought. '_I am not going to look forward to that._' he thought.

"It's you own fault" Sakura said noticing that he was rubbing his sore spots. She crossed her hands in front of her, "Well…?"

" 'Well…' What?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Do you have something to say or not?!"

"Yeah I do." Sakura looked at him skeptically. "I'm sorry."

Sakura laughed at that. " 'Sorry'? Did you just say you were sorry?" Sasuke didn't reply. "Your sorry isn't going to make anything better. I bet you don't even know why you're even sorry in the first place." for the first time in three months, she looked at him in the face. "You don't even know **why **I hate you." she said evenly.

"No, I may not now why you are so mad at me, but I just want you to hear my side of the story first." Sakura made no comment. Just looked at him, waiting for his side of the story. "Look, what I said that day, I didn't mean it. You should know that. I don't hate you, I never have or will hate you, maybe get irritated and mad some times, but I don't hate you. I didn't mean to call you ugly or say that I never wanted to see you again it's just… **(Sigh)**… I don't know."

"If you don't know why you did it, then why did you say it?"

"It's because I was mad okay. I was caught up in the moment. I barely even knew what I was saying and by the time that I did I had already said it."

Sakura just shook her head. "You are clueless… and here I thought Naruto was the Baka in the group."

'_Clueless? What was that suppose to mean?_' "Look… I really am sorry isn't there anything I could do to prove it? Anything?"

'_He still doesn't get it… but…_' Sakura looked at him one more time. "**(Sigh)** I really don't think that I could ever forgive you, Sasuke." '_Did I just call him by his first name?'_ thought Sakura.

'_Did she call me 'Sasuke' again_' thought Sasuke. He shook the thought away. "But…" he started.

"… Even if I did forgive you, I can't just pretend that it never happened . What you said really hurt… and I don't think that our friendship will ever be the same again."

"I know that, but if you just give a chance to be your friend again, I promise that you won't regret it."

Sakura looked at him straight in the eye. '_He seems sincere_' "…Alright…one more chance… But I won't guaranty you anything."

Sasuke looked up and smiled a rare smile. "Thanks Sakura, I swear that you won't regret it"

'…_But I probably will._' she thought silently. "Sasuke." he looked at her. "I think that you should talk others soon and apologize to them for whatever you did or they'll never speak to you." '_I wonder what got them so mad..._' she thought.

"Heh. Good idea." he turned around and started walking. Then stopped. "Coming?" she paused for a second. Then she answered with a nod a yes and together they walked towards the gym were their friends were.

* * *

YoungLove: umm… hi everyone… **(Hides behind the chair) **O.K. sorry it took me a while to update. Please don't get mad. And if you are mad already please forgive me!! I went out on a small vacation with my family!! It was really fun! But then after a whole week on not going on the net I got summer syndrome, where all you feel like doing is hang outside and having fun, then get too lazy to do all the other stuff that involves work and thinking **(laughs) **Hay it is summer after all, everyone's bound to catch it …right? Anyways again, I am really sorry for not updating as fast as I did last time! Now for the revi-

Sasuke: **(pops out of nowhere)** Huh? People are still reading this story. That's a shocker.

YoungLove: Where the Heck did you come from?!?

Sasuke: **(points at the door)**

YoungLove: Well get out!! **(Pause) **…Wait what are you doing here?

Sasuke: **(Death-glare) **Ino _and_ Tenten

YoungLove: **(light bulb appears by head)** Oh yeah their still after you aren't they!! Hee-hee… I can't wait for _that_ to happen… **(Laughs evilly)**

Sasuke: _That_? What's _that?_

YoungLove: **(mysterious dark aura surrounds me) **Oh you'll see… you'll see… beware Uchiha the countdown has begun. **(Laughs) **… **(Grabs Sasuke by the collar, throws him out the door, and throws a stack of paper and pencil at him)**. Now make yourself scarce and write a five thousand essay on why you are so sorry to Sakura and why she should forgive you and it had better be done by the next time you see her or else… you got it Uchiha!!!

Sasuke: you can't do that!!

YoungLove: guess what I just did!! Now get to it!!! **(Slams the door shut)**

YoungLove: now where was I before chicken hair interrupted me. **(Thinks)** Oh yes now I remember the reviews!!! O.O wow I got more of reviews! I'm was soo close to a total of forty. XD Ha maybe I'll get to fifty total this time round…. Hay I'm close to fifty!! Yay!! **(Coughs) **Well thank you for all that reviewed last chapter!!! **(Throws a party in the background)**

-

Special thanks to: **Chocolate Chan, SaphireGloom, JadeXOnyx-4ever, mak0-ch1, reader713, MoonlitRain16, J x Legacy, OneHyperNinjaGirl, sharinganuser21, Aiyo Rei, katycat67, Jenix, chibigurl-94, Rae Ahn Mae, **and **angelsinallas**!!! Thanx for the reviews!! **(Pops party poppers)**

-

YoungLove: yeah about the story… time sure does fly by huh? Confused? Well, were the story beings was at the beginning of second semester… now it's almost done and near summer vacation. By the way, does anyone think that the story line is going too fast or too slow, tell me and I could make some adjustments, 'K? As for the punishment that Sasuke will face... **(Smirks evilly). **If anyone have questions just ask. : P Oh and as usual friendly suggestions and comment are always welcomed!!! Don't forget to review everyone!!!!

-

-

-

Preview for chapter 5: "Sasuke-Kun!! Why the hell is she here?!" yelled Yuzu

The others glared at the girl and her companion. "The question isn't 'Why the hell is **she **here' Inoue, it's 'What the hell are **you **doing here?" said Neji coolly.

"And why are you here with **him**?" asked Ino pointing at Yuzu's companion.

**-**

**Review! Review! Review!!**_…_please **(turns the whole gang into chibi's and has them all give the puppy-dog-pout)**


	5. Shocker

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "I'll Be There " by the S Club 7

Key: "Talking"

'_thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's ****are**** out of Character.** at least I think they are… on second thought, you decide. XP

* * *

"**Looking in my memory, what did I see? **

**All the good times you gave to me. **

**Even from the park, way after dark, **

**Listen to the radio in my car."**

**-S Club 7 **

* * *

They walked together back up to the school. The school was pretty much deserted at the time. They walked inside and headed straight for the gym. Knowing that it is where their friends were. They finally reached the door to the gym and opened it. Sakura walked in while Sasuke held he door for her. They saw that the Neji and Naruto were playing a one-on-one game of basketball, Shikamaru sleeping on the bleaches, Ino painting her nails, Tenten and Hinata doing their homework.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Sakura in her usual cheerful voice. The girls immediately looked up recognizing her voice.

"Sa-Chan!!" they all said. They all ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Ah! C-can't b-breath!" she said.

"Oh Gomen!!" they said slowly let her go.

"Whoa you guys make it like I haven't seen you in forever!" she said with a smile.

"Well we haven't!!" said Ino

"Ino, I work with you remember? I see you almost every single day."

"Yeah but we never get to talk much or hang out like we used to do."

"Sa-chan how have you been?!" asked Tenten

"Um… I've been fine. Just really busy Ten-chan."

"Waahh you've been too busy to hang out with you old friends."

"Gomen. I've just been dealing with something's right now, well anyway…"

"Are you guys going to keep glaring at me or are you going to hit me already?" came a voice from behind her

The girls turned around to see that all of the boys were no longer playing/sleeping, they were all glaring at the boy that was still near the gym door. Then it was the girls turn to glare at him, with the exception of Sakura. She only blinked at the scene before her. Which, at the moment, looked like five lions ready to attack a wolf.

'_Hmmm…. I wonder who would win that fight…_' she thought randomly. But then shook the thought away.

"Well?" asked Sasuke

"Humph!! Who do you think you are Uchiha!!" yelled Naruto.

"I know that my name is Uchiha Sasuke. Did you forget it… dope."

"Why you-"

"Al-righty! Who wants to go out to eat! I'm hungry!" said Sakura cutting Naruto's come back. Everyone of her friends looked at her strangely. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" they all sweat dropped.

"Uumm…

Sa-chan…

That…

Was…

A…

Bit…

Random." said all of her friends taking turns saying a piece of the sentence.

"Well it's true…" she said looking down at the floor like a kid getting caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Well, that was one way to break the tension in the room. Her friends broke out with smiling faces, shaking heads and a light laughs.

"Alright, who could turn down a meal with Haruno Sakura."

"No-" started Naruto, but Neji interrupted him.

"That was a rhetorical question Naruto." said Neji

"Rhe- torie whatie?"

"**(sigh)** Never mind." Neji looked at Sasuke. "You had better start talking." he said

"Hn." came his reply

"Ah, the old two letter word with a thousand different meanings… Where's my Sasuke dictionary." said Shikamaru pretending to look for the 'dictionary'. The girls started to laugh softly.

"Uumm… really guys I'm hungry, I haven't eaten since last night and all I had was a pop tart." Said Sakura.

"What?! The same pop tart that you ate at work?!" asked Ino.

"Yup!" she answered proudly.

"Why haven't you eaten young lady!!" demanded Ino

"Eeekkk!! Sorry" Sakura looked like a helpless little bunny.

"Well I'm hungry too!! I call Shotgun!" yelled Naruto.

"What no fair Naruto I wanted to sit up in the front!" whined Ino.

"Didn't he drive to school today." asked Shikamaru.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah… **(laughs nervously) **oh well I'm still riding in the front."

"Dobe." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Teme." Naruto replied.

"Looser." said Neji.

"Blindie!" snapped Naruto.

"Freak." said Shikamaru.

"Pineapple hair!!" yelled Naruto.

"Are they ever going to think up newer names for their comebacks?" asked Tenten.

"Who knows." replied Ino. Sakura and Hinata just sweat dropped.

"Come on already. Starving here!! Need Food! Pronto!" Sakura said eagerly.

"Fine, fine! Let's go."

They all walked towards their cars. There were a total of three cars. One black coverable, one dark green Ferrari, and the other a dark blue. Sasuke hopped into the black car, Naruto hopped into the dark green and Neji hopped into the dark blue. Sakura watched her female friends whisper something to their boyfriends. The guys just smirked and nodded back at them.

'_Huh? What are they up to?_' Sakura asked herself she was about to ask what did they say to him, when Ino yelled out to her!

"Forehead girl your riding with Neji!"

Sakura looked at Ino. "Huh?"

"Don't ask just do."

"…Oookayy.."

"Come on Sakura." said Neji

"Hai… demo." She turned around just in time to see that all of the girls had jumped into Sasuke's car. They said something to Sasuke and soon the car drove off…

"Wha-"

"Don't worry about that. Come on. I thought you were hungry." stated Neji

"Hai!" Sakura answered happily.

"Oi Naruto we'll follow you to Ichiraku."

"Wahoo! Ichiraku Noodle café here we come!!" yelled Naruto from the other car.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and whispered "Troublesome baka" then turned on his iPod blocking out Naruto's ramble about the his favorite noodle flavor.

-

Sakura sat in the car quietly listening to the random music on the radio humming every one in a while when she recognized the song. Neji just kept his gaze on the road ahead.

"So you forgave Sasuke?" asked/stated Neji, trying to start a conversation.

"Not exactly… just giving him another chance to be my friend again."

"I see…"

"I know I had a reason to be mad at Sasuke, but why are all of you guys mad at him?" she asked

Neji thought for a second, "… Hard to explain …but we have our reasons." Sakura looked at him expecting more of an explanation, but when she received none she only sighed and gave up.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Sakura asked.

"Oh me …this and that. **(pause)** But nothing like the rumors."

'_Shit. She heard them._' Neji thought. "so you heard."

"Kind of hard not to you know? One day I had a bunch of students come up to me and ask about them. **(pause) **You know… whoever started those rumors had better watch out."

"Why? Is it because your going to hurt them?"

"No, not me… the student body. **(smile)** I guess there are a lot of people who do like me."

"Of course people like you. Your easy to get along with, nice, kind, always cheerful, an honor student, pretty honest, and you somehow always manage to bring out the best in everyone you meet."

her smile softened. "Thanks Neji… that really does mean a lot to here you say that."

"It's no problem, I'm only stating the facts and I bet that there are lists upon lists of reasons why people like you." Sakura only continued to smile at that.

Soon they reached the café. They saw Naruto was already there ready to bolt to a table and order, but unfortunately for him, he was being held back by Shikamaru.

"Oi what took you two so long" asked Shikamaru.

Neji answered, "We didn't take long, we weren't the one's speeding to get to here like a certain reckless driver that we know…" all of them look at Naruto accusingly. Naruto ignored their gazes and stared at the café longingly. The three shook their heads disapprovingly.

"**(blink)** Umm… where are the others?" asked Sakura "They left earlier then we did…"

"Oh they'll be here.** (smirk)**" said Neji

Sakura only sweat dropped at her friend's reaction. "Ookayy."

They took a set at a table near the back of the room next to the patio. Ten minutes later, they spotted a grinning Tenten, snickering Ino, smiling Hinata, and a pale Sasuke. The other boys snickered at Sasuke.

"**(snickering) **Had a fun there Sa-su-ke te-me." teased Naruto

Sasuke just ignored that comment and sat next to Sakura with a distant look.

"**(poke) **Ne… What happened to you?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything just put his head down on the desk.

"**(laugh)** Don't worry about chicken butt, Sa-chan." advised Ino.

"Yeah… **(snicker)**" said Shikamaru

"**(giggle)** He'll be fine…" said Hinata trying not to laugh, but it was in vain.

"For now… **(laugh)**" replied Naruto.

Sakura sweat dropped at her friends unusual behaviors. "I don't get it…" Then everyone burst into a fit of laughter, except for Sasuke and Sakura. "You guys are weird…" she said. Then turned her attention to Sasuke. "**(pokes Sasuke's head) **Are you alive in their? Heelllooo?"

She didn't get a reply. All she got were bits and pieces of sentences like. "**(mumble) **tortured… **(mumble)** bushy eyebrows… **(mumble)** bright teeth…"

"Hello welcome to Ichiraku Noodle Café, what can I get you today?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah, well have three cokes, two root-beer, and two waters, and a pink lemonade." said Tenten

"Alrighy and to eat?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Five bowls of Naruto's Special-" started Neji, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Hay I want more than five bowls! I w- **(smack)**" Shikamaru and Neji hit him in the head to shut the blond up.

"Anyway, like I said five 'Naruto's Special', two vegetable ramans, two roast beef ramans, and three pork ramans." continued Neji.

"Got it. Your orders will be right up!" said the waitress with a pleasant smile.

"So, what why were you guys late, I saw all of you leave earlier then we did, what happened?" asked Sakura

"Traffic-!" said Hinata

"We stopped some where-!" said Ino

"Flat tire-!"said Tenten.

All three were saying all of this at the same time and simultaneously Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto instantly put their hands on their girlfriend's mouths cutting them off before they said anymore.

"Wha-"

"We got caught in traffic so we choose a different rout, then we got a flat tire on the way here." mumbled Sasuke. '_There is no way in hell I'm telling her that they made me watch Lee and Gai's lecture about youth…_' he thought. Shuddering at the image of Gai and Lee hugging whenever the other said something "youthful".

"Oh…"

The topic was changed and the all stated talking about other things to a pass up the time. About a couple of minutes later, their order's arrived. They all laughed and chatted as they ate enjoying themselves.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Shrieked a voice. They group whipped their heads to the source of the voice. It was none other then Inoue Yuzu. The group frowned except Sakura who just blinked and looked at her while Sasuke who glanced at his "girlfriend" with a blank look.

Yuzu stomped her way up to their table with an angry face, while a guy following after her. "Sasuke-Kun!! Why the hell is **she **here?!" yelled Yuzu once she got to the table and then pointed at Sakura.

The others glared at the girl and her companion. "The question isn't 'Why the hell is **she **here?' Inoue, it's 'What the hell are **you **doing here?" said Neji coolly.

"And why are you here with **him**?" asked Ino pointing at Yuzu's companion. Yuzu briefly glanced back at the guy. "He's my cousin." she said quickly

"I thought you said you didn't have a cousin." said Sasuke raising a brow at her.

"Um… he's new around here." she quickly replied. "Honest Sasuke-kun I just found out about him only recently!" she said in a whining voice hopping he'll believe her. Sasuke just looked at her not really believing what she was saying. But listened to her explain who the guy was.

"Sakura is that you?" said the Yuzu's "cousin".

Sakura looked at the guy her eye's widened. "Keiji!"

"Oh hay, it is you." he walked to her. Kanji is one of her new friend and is in her art, environmental science, and English class at school, a nice guy, honest, and a total health fanatic.

"I didn't think you were the raman type." she teased

"I'm not. I like buying their salad here though. It's pretty darn good." he replied with a smile on his face.

Sakura smiled, "I know! **(pause) **Hay… what are you doing here? I thought you were out on a date with your girlfriend today."

Keiji frowned. "Um, yeah… were suppose to be, but she seems to be busy talking to your friend over there." he said pointing at Yuzu and Sasuke.

"**WHAT**!!" yelled Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino.

Sakura was pale and said, "Inoue-san i-is y-**your **g-girlfriend."

* * *

YoungLove: Mwaahahaha **(lightning shoots through the background)** I ended the chapter here. It is the best I could do as a cliffhanger!! So what'd ya think. Good bad? Come on tell me. Wait is anyone still reading this? XD… I've been pretty bad at updating quick enough lately. Huh? Alright, I have to make it up to all of those who read my story. Especially to everyone who took their time and review! **(sniff)** you guys are the best!! Anyway, so I plan on trying to update the next chapter as fast as I can. So be on the look out!!

-

Special Thanks To: **MoonlitRain16, OneHyperNinjaGirl, Kittygoesmeow, pinky101, Jenix, mak0-ch1, **and **Aiyo Rei** …did I mention that you guys are the best!! XD **(party in the background!)**

-

-

-

Preview for chapter 6:

"Why are you doing this to me!" she yelled

"You did this to your self." he replied coolly.

"B-but… I-I didn't do anything. She's the lair!"

Sasuke finally snapped. "**(slap!)** Don't you **dare **talk about her like that!"

-

Review! Review! Review! …Please review! Root for a faster update! Then it will be! XD


	6. Get Lost Yuzu!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson

Key: "Talking"

'_thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's ****are**** Out of Character.** At least I think they are… on second thought, you decide. -.-'

* * *

"**Here I am once again**

**I'm torn into pieces.**

**Can't deny it can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**And you won't get to see the tears I've cried.**

**Behind these hazel eyes"**

**-Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

Sasuke listened to Yuzu's wild explanation about who the guy that she is with. In truth, he wasn't buying any of it. His thoughts drifted off to the said boy. '_Shiho Keiji… a junior in Konoha High School, class 3-C._' he thought. There was no way Yuzu was telling the truth, Sasuke recognized the boy easily. although Keiji wasn't very popular to most people in school, Sasuke did know that he was the captain of the schools swim team.

'_Is she ever going to shut up?_' he thought annoyingly.

"…and then my parents have the nerve to tell me to show him all around town, it's sooo terrible." he heard Yuzu continue talking.

'_I guess not._' he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Soon he found himself ignoring her and listened to what the others were saying. He saw Keiji walk up to Sakura up to and talking with her. '_Who the hell does that guy think he is?_' he thought angrily. He watched them talk to the other and knew that somehow the two knew each other. '_Get the hell away from her!!_' he yelled in his mind.

"He is such a health fre-" said Yuzu.

"**WHAT**!!" both Yuzu and him whipped their head towards the group. Sasuke glared when he saw Keiji pointing at them. He saw that the people that yelled were Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino. His eyes grew narrow when Sakura paled.

Then she heard her say, "Inoue-san I-is y-**your **g-girlfriend."

'What the?!' he yelled in his head. He looked at Yuzu to find that her face had also grown pale and her eyes were widened as she too heard the news.

"Yeah, we were about to go to the mall, but then she dragged me in here." Keiji looked at Yuzu, "Isn't that right, Yuzu? **(pause)** By the way, why'd you call me your cousin?"

Sasuke looked at Yuzu, she was shaking, but he mad no attempt to comfort her. "Yuzu… What's going on?" he said coolly. Yuzu didn't look at him. All eyes seem to be directed at her, even the employers and other customers were looking in her direction.

"Yuzu? Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie! I don't know him!" she stepped backwards. "I don't know him at all! He's lying!" she whipped her head to Sasuke. "You have to believe me! **(eye's start to water)** I'm not lying."

Sasuke ignored the look that Yuzu gave her and turned his attention to Keiji. "Uchiha Sasuke." he said sticking his hand out to Keiji.

Keiji accepted his hand and shook it. "Shiho Keiji. Um… Do you kn-"

"Yes… it appears that we both have been fooled." Sasuke said interrupting him.

Keiji looked down at the floor for a second then looked over to Yuzu. "Was it me?" he asked softly, "I thought that I was being a good boyfriend. Did I do something to make you do this Yuzu?"

At this Yuzu's control broke, "Who the **hell **do you think you are?!"

Keiji's eye's widened. "Yu-"

"Don't call me by my first name!! I don't even know you!!" she yelled interrupting him. She turned to Sasuke. "Don't listen to him Sasuke-kun!! He's lying!!" Sasuke just started at her with emotionless eyes. "You don't believe me? I'm telling you the truth I don't even know him!" while Yuzu rambled on denying any contact with this Keiji, he clutched both his fists at his side shaking. Then without warning, he walked out of the room.

"Keiji!!" yelled Sakura. She got up from her spot at the table and ran out the door to check on him. But before running out the door she stopped and looked back to a hysterical Yuzu, uncaring Sasuke, and worried friends, then without a word she left the café.

-

"Keiji, wait!!" Sakura yelled once more. She followed Keiji two blocks from the restaurant before he had slowed down. "Stop…" he finally did. When she caught up, Sakura looked at him. Her eyes softened when she saw him. His face was slightly red dew to the mad dash out the café, he showed no emotion, and his eyes… they were all shinny and watery.

"I knew- I knew this would happen… I can't believe that I was so stupid" He punched the nearest wall denting it a bit. "Damn it!!"

"Keiji…"

He looked over to Sakura and shakily says, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this… fuck!"

She shook her head no. "Don't be sorry… I'm sure we'll get this whole thing straightened out…"

"Damn I should have listened to Kaoru- but I… damn!" he had kicked the nearest trashcan next to him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself… it wasn't your fault. You are an honest friend. I'm sure she-" Sakura stopped herself. She didn't know what to think of the situation any more. "**(gulp)** I'm positive that you did nothing wrong… and about Kaoru she-" Keiji interrupted her.

"She'll hate me. I fuckn' ignored her! Called her a liar when she tried to tell me the truth!! She'll- **(pause, gulp) **I don't know anymore. I just don't." he leaned his back against the wall then slipped to the ground.

"Yes you do. Go to her. Tell her what's happened! Tell her that you didn't mean what you said. She's your best friend, she'll understand. **(pause)** I know that it isn't my place to say this, since I've only met you two not too long ago, but-but I'm sure she'll forgive you! After all, from what I've seen, she seems to care about you a lot… and so do you…" Sakura weakly smiled at Keiji.

It took a while for what Sakura said to him to seep into his brain. He looked at Sakura and smiles weakly at her. "Thanks Sakura… You really are a good friend."

Sakura's mood lifted a little and she smiled at him. "Don't mention it… after all; true friends stick by their friends no matter what! Kaoru is one of your true friends, so she'll defiantly stick by you."

"That's good to know." he looked around. "We've been out here for a while …"

Sakura looked around; it was true the sun was beginning to set. "Oh no! I better get back to the others."

Keiji laughed at this. "Yes and by the looks of it, they would be the type to call the ANBU a.s.a.p."

Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously and laughed. "You get that all just by looking at them?"

"Yeah… **(chuckles) **They were watching me closely from the time that I bumped into you, 'till the time that I left. Especially that raven haired guy that Yuzu talked to… hay, his names Uchiha Sasuke right?" Sakura gave him a confusing look but nodded a yes. "Humph… I should have figured. Heard from a bunch of people that he is _**very **_overprotective of his best friend…"

"Whaaa?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"You do know that you are very popular in school right?"

"Well I do know a bunch of people, but I wouldn't go as far as say that I'm popular."

"You wouldn't call yourself that, but students of our school would." he said happily.

"**(blush)** Anyway… where did you hear about the protective part?"

"Oh, you know… here and there"

"Your not going to tell me are you…" she said eyeing him knowingly.

"Bulls-eye!"

"**(sigh)** alright… consider the topic dropped."

As they walked back, Sakura couldn't help but think, '_Sasuke… overprotective of me?….Nah …maybe a little protective, but not really… right?_'

-

Mean while tension was high in Ichiraku Noodle Café. Many of the other customers had decided that this was not the best place to be at the moment, so the up and left the restaurant after paying the bills. Soon all that was left were a few of the workers, Yuzu and the rest of the group.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" yelled Yuzu. "I've done nothing wrong! I'm innocent I tell you."

Ino scoffed at this. "You innocent!! …My isn't that shocking." she said in total sarcasm. "and I suppose that Keiji-san plotted this whole thing."

"I didn't do anything, call my friends, they'll know!"

"Oh you mean the multiple whores that you hang out with or the regular players on the block?"

"Shut up you bitch!! I-my friends are not whores!"

"What friends? I had no idea that she even had some." mumbled Shikamaru.

"Don't insult me you asshole." she snapped at him.

"Hay, don't you yell at my boyfriend like that and as far as I'm concerned you don't have any friends besides your greedy lackeys who only hand around you to get to Sasuke!" Ino yelled at her

"Like you're the one to talk you bitch! You are doing the same!"

"How dare you…" Ino was ready to attack the girl and beat her into a bloody pulp, but Tenten quickly reacted and restrained her.

"Tenten…" Tenten looked over at Sasuke who's eyes were covered by the bangs of his hair. she saw his lips form a smirk, then he said to Ino, "Ino by all means… I do hope you to finish." Tenten smirked and then let her go.

"You heard that Girls… **(smirk) **It seems we have permission…" said Ino. The other girls advanced on her.

"N-No!! G-Get away from me!"

"Sure we will, just as soon as we settle the problem right here right now."

"Ooohh I've been wanting to do this for months!" said Tenten, she cracked her knuckles. Hinata gave a cool smile, agreeing to this.

"GO Hinata-chan! …GO Tenten! …GO Ino! Beat her up!! Beat her up!!" cheered Naruto who just happened to make a banner appear out of nowhere saying "Down with Inoue Yuzu!"

"NOOO!!" she ran from the café and would of kept running if only she hadn't ran into someone causing her to fall down. She looked up. "**You**! This is all your fault!" she said getting up fast and pointing a finger towards the person.

-

Green eyes blinked. She was expecting an impact to come but it never happened. Sakura noticed that Keiji had stopped her from falling and helped her stand sturdy once again. She was about to tell him thanks and then see if the person who crashed into her was okay, but the plan fizzed out once she heard someone yell, "**You**! This is all your fault!"

She looked at the person… that person just happened to be Inoue Yuzu and she just happens to be pointing directly at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Keiji… yeah he was done skulking and now was pissed. "She hasn't done anything, so don't go and blame her you little **slut**!"

"Oh stop defending her! This is all her fault, if she wasn't here today then I would of never been in this situation." she yelled at him. The door to the café opened and Sasuke quietly stepped out not being noticed by Yuzu what so ever.

"You are a **bitch**!" he gently pushed Sakura off to the side as he walked right up to Yuzu. "I thought you were a nice person but it turns out that you are a total witch!"

Sakura's eyes were in wide and face was pale. Here in front of her was a huge fight and one of the person in the fight was blaming her for something. '_What-what did I do?_' she thought to herself she too didn't notice that Sasuke had arrived. Sasuke walked right to Sakura, took her by the arm gently, and started to guide her back in the café away from the fight.

"This isn't your fault." Sasuke said softly to her. She looked up at him. "Ignore her."

"B-but Sasuke…" she tried to say.

'_She's still just calling me 'Sasuke'._' he thought, but shook the thought out of his head, even though the more louder side of him known as his "Inner-self/Conscious" where yelling "Where the **hell **is my suffix?!"

"No matter what she said, you did nothing wrong." he said evenly, but this time Yuzu heard.

"The hell she did nothing wrong!!"

Sasuke turned to her. "She didn't. You did."

"I did nothing wrong!"

"Oh then tell me why this guy thinks that you are his girlfriend." he said in sarcasm.

"He's delusional!"

"Like hell I am!!" yelled Keiji defending himself.

"Oh, then I suppose your 'cousin' is just imaging that he **isn't **from our school, or the fact that he's **isn't **our class. Or maybe he is just **pretending **to know you because you Kami knows that you are telling the **truth **about him being 'new' around here."

Yuzu's face flushed… she knew she was caught, but if she was going down she'll drag Sakura down with her.

"B-But Sasuke-kun. She **(points to Sakura)** planed all of this up! Don't you know what she has been up to? She's no innocent girl! She's a coniv-"

"**SHUT UP**!" Yuzu, Keiji, and Sasuke turned to Sakura. She was now glaring hard at Yuzu. Her hands were clutched at her side.

The other's inside had enough of the waiting so they all came outside. Their blood ran cold as they saw Sakura. Something was up. No one had ever seen Sakura like this before. It was a thousand times worse than the way she acted in the apartment a few months ago. Her eye's too cold, too unforgiving. Voice too intense and harsh.

"You don't fucking know me! Shut the **hell **up before I make you, you **bitch**!!" okay, that was the last straw… it was official Sakura was _pissed_. "I've had just about enough of you! You think you know me?! You think that spreading lies about me will make everyone think that your sweet and innocent?! News flash you stupid **whore**! You have no fucking idea who I am! So I suggest you shut the fuck up and **back off**, or you won't like the consequences." she snapped at Yuzu and with that, she left going back in the café.

Yuzu had fallen to the ground. '_Wha- what was that? Her eyes… they aren't normal_' she thought. It seems that no one else seem to of noticed, they were all just staring at Sakura as she left the room. A second later Ino, Hinata and Tenten ran after her. All of the men in the room took another second to look at the girls retreating in the café, then turned their attention back to Yuzu.

Yuzu finally got back to her senses and got off the floor. Sasuke looked at her with a glare. "What rumors? What rumors did you spread Inoue? What the hell did you **do**?" he said with a barley hidden anger.

"Why don't you believe me?! Why are you doing this to me?!" she yelled at him.

"You did this to your self." he replied coolly. "and you have given me no explanation to think otherwise."

"B-but… I-I didn't do anything. She's the lair!"

"Shut up."

"I didn't spread any rumors! It's not my fault that **she **sleeps around like a slut!"

Sasuke finally snapped. "**(slap!)** Don't you **dare **talk about her like that!" In the back, the others could see that his eyes had begun to change colors. Naruto and Neji went to his side to restrain him.

"Get the hell off me!" barked Sasuke struggling form their grasp.

"Calm down Sasuke, you don't have to commit murder!" yelled Naruto.

"Easy there Uchiha." said Neji, trying hard to no let him go… though he was tempted to.

Naruto and Neji thought it best to take Sasuke in the café and give him something cold to cool himself off before he really did think of killing the girl. They came back shortly after.

"Inoue, I suggest you leave out sight before we think twice of letting you go only with a slap in the face." said Shikamaru.

'_Their serious._' she thought.

"Inoue… back off. She's right you don't know her. So back off." said Keiji without looking at her. Yuzu glared at him and left. He looked at the others, "I'm truly sorry about all of this and for all the trouble that I have caused."

'_Why is he apologizing? He didn't do anything._' Naruto thought. "You didn't do anything wrong so don't apologize. **(pause)**" he stuck his hand out to Keiji. "By the way, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. You already met Sasuke, oh and don't worry, he isn't mad at you so no worries. The guy with long hair tied in the back and silvery white eye's is Hyuuga Neji, pineapple hair over there is Nara Shikamaru, and the blond haired girl was Yamanato Ino, brown haired girl was Kunai Tenten, and raven hair girl is my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata "

Keiji nodded and shook Naruto's hand. "Shiho Keiji. It was nice to meet you all. I wish that it could have been under different circumstances." The other's nodded in agreement, "But if you excuse me, I have to go, I have to go straighten something's with a friend of mine. Again, I am sorry about all of this." he walked away, but then remembered something. "Oh, and can you please tell Sakura 'Thank you'. **(pause)** She really is an awesome friend." the guys just smirked and nodded their heads in agreement.

"I feel bad for him." said Shikamaru. "Dude just got played… bad too." the others agreed silently, then walked back in the café.

-

Yuzu walked down the street fuming. '_Who the hell does that bitch think she is, threatening me like that!' _she turned the corner and stopped in front of a yellowish house. '_She'll __**pay**__. Mark my words she'll pay!_'

"Hay Yuzu! I thought that I was suppose to come pick you up. Not the other way around." said a cheerful male voice. Yuzu looked at him. Indeed he was handsome, '_Another toy to play with…_'

* * *

YoungLove: Hay! Wow I got this chapter out of the way. I didn't want to make Sakura snap like that but hay, it works just fine with the story right. After all the mask is slipping. Poor Sakura… man now everyone hates Yuzu! XD oh well… now she's gone… for now anyway…

YoungLove: by the way, the gang are still have there ninja bloodlines! Just thought you should know!! Now for the review!! WHAT THE- I GOT THAT MANY?! You guys rule!! I really enjoyed reading them all. Made me **happy**!!

-

YoungLove: please review!!

-

Special thanks to: **Lina Mistress of Elements, Aethria, Gothic Saku-chan, Chocolate Chan, ch3rrylips, CherryBlossoms016, sakurachu, cherryuchiha123, pinky101, Jenix, kittygoesmeow, **pavean**, Desperate Fool, Animelover XD, **vamppreinsess8189214**,** and** MoonlitRain16 **Yay!! Thank you for the reviews **(throws party in the Background)**!!

-

-

-

Preview for chapter 7:

"Oi let her go ,your choking her!"

"I am not, yeah."

"Baka's." the door opens. "Hello foolish little brother…"

"Your… back."

-

Review! Review!! Review!!! …please?? Root for a faster update! Then it will be! XD


	7. Look Who's Returned Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "Say OK" by Vanessa Hudgens

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning:** Characters **will** be Out Of Characters.

* * *

"**When it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better**

**Will you say alright, Will you say OK**

**Will you stick with me through whatever**

**Or runaway…"**

**-Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

Sakura didn't really care if the other's follow her. She quickly went to the restroom in the back quickly made sure that there was no one in the room then hastily shutting the door. She went over to the sink, leaned towards the sink, and looked at herself through the mirror. She looked the same, same pink hair tied in a semi-tight bun, same nose, same lips, same color skin, everything was the same… if only her eyes were normal.

'_Breath… relax… calm down…_' she told her self repeatedly. She splashed some cold water on her face and then looked back at herself still nothing… '_I have to control it…_' her eyes were still the same emerald green color, but her pupils were now pearl white a bright blue ring circling, but not touching, the pupil in each eye.

**(Bang, bang, bang)** Sakura looked over to the door. '_Please, not now…__**' **_she pleaded in her head. But all of that pleading would do no good, for the pounding on the door did not stop. She forced herself to ignore it and pay attention to getting rid of these damn eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. '_Concentrate… think positive thoughts… think of being happy… think of smiling… hid your anger, it only gets in your way… relax… breath_' she slowly opened her eyes. She let out a relieving sigh. '_It's gone. Good._' she splashed some water on her face one more time and dried her self off it a paper towel.

"Be out in a second!" she yelled out to the person.

"…Fine, just hurry it up forehead girl!" yelled Ino from the other side of the door.

Sakura looked one more time at her reflection double-checking that _it_ was gone. Once satisfied Sakura walked up to the door, she put on a small smile, then opened the door and walked out. She was quickly greeted with a hug.

"Sakura did that bitch hurt you?! I swear she has no manners what so ever!! If I had it my way, she would have been six feet under by now!!" Sakura only swat dropped at this.

"Troublesome…" said a voice behind them. The two girls looked over to the person. Ino stuck her tongue out at him. " Yeah… really mature."

Ino let go of Sakura and hit Shikamaru in the shoulder. "Shut up lazy-ass!!"

Tenten and Hinata walked up to Sakura. "Hay, you okay there Sakura? You… you weren't exactly acting like yourself back there…" said Tenten, Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

Sakura gave a smile and a small laugh. "No worries!! Just slightly out of it. After all, I haven't had food yet and I have a small headache. That must have caused my weird out burst. Sorry to have worried you so."

The other two simply smiled, Sakura really didn't care of they believed her or not. What mattered is that they forgot about it. The four walked back to their table. Naruto and Ino tried to lighten the mood up with some funny story, but it didn't really work. The food came and the group ate in an almost silent table.

The front door swung opened, and two seconds later Sakura found herself in a **really** tight hug.

"Oi! Let her go, you're choking her." said one voice.

"Deidra-senpai! Better let her go… she's turning blue!" another said in panic.

"I am not" Deidra blinked and looked at the girl seeing that she truly was starting to turn blue. He loosened up his hug, but didn't let go. "You okay there?" Sakura had swirly eyes, but she managed to node a yes. "That's good!"

"Hello there, Sakura-chan. It's been a long time since we last saw you."

Sakura shook her head and looked up. She saw a group of familiar men. "**(blink, smile)** Deidara-sempi, Tobi-sempi, Sasori-sempi, and Kisame-sempi, your all here too, Hello!!"

The group nodded their head to her to acknowledge her. Then they pulled over a table set it so that is connected next to Naruto's table, they grabbed a few chairs and sat down.

"It's been long time since we've seen all of you together like this again." said Sasori

"Tobi wonder if his friends have a fight." asked Tobi. The other member's of Akatsuki coughed at this. Tobi got the hint and decided to let the topic drop.

"So how's school, how's life, how's the raman?" asked Deidra quickly trying to change the topic.

"It's great as usual!"

"Hn…dobe."

"**(vain pops)** What was that Teme!!"

"You. Are. A. D-o-b-e"

"You tryn' to start a fight or some thing you tomato freak!"

"Look who's talking 'raman freak' "

Naruto wanted to pounce at Sasuke but got held back by Neji, who was sitting right next to the said dobe.

"Baka's." said a voice as the door opens. "Hello foolish little brother…"

"You're …back."

Itachi smirked, "You sound soo excited to see me-"

"Itachi-nii-san!!" Sakura yelled happily. She quickly hugged the elder Uchiha brother. Itachi returned the hug and then patted her head once she let him go. "Why, hello there imoto-chan. How are you?" he asked completely ignoring his brother's glare.

"I'm fine! Did you just get back from you mission?" Itachi nodded and went to go sit next to Sakura.

"Why, is there a special reason why all of you are here?"

"Nope! **(laughs)** I was hungry and I decided that all of us should go get something to eat!"

"Is that so?" Sakura nodded. Then the two started talking about whatever topic came up.

The rest of the group and the Akatsuki knew that the elder Uchiha and Sakura were extremely close. So it wasn't a surprise to see them talking like this.

'_Why the hell is __**he**__ here of all place?!_' thought Sasuke. He was still glaring at his brother, who just completely ignored him while he talked happily with Sakura. '_…and why the hell are they so close?_' he listened to the others conversations idly, not really caring what was being said. Every once in a while, he would look back at Sakura and Itachi talking amongst themselves, laughing when the other said something funny. A few more words were exchanged between them and then jumped into the conversation that was happening with the others.

After eating food, they all decided to call it a night and head home. Deidra, Sasori, Tobi and Itachi came in Deidra's car, but instead of going with the three Itachi insisted that he got a ride from his brother, who reluctantly agreed. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto rode in Naruto's car, Neji and Tenten took Neji's car. This left Sakura.

"You want a ride Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. Sakura shook her head declining his offer.

"Nee… you sure you don't want a ride Sa-chan?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, I'm sure. No worr-"

"Don't worry everyone, Sasuke and I will give Sakura a ride home. You can go on now." said Itachi, who appeared out of no ware and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. The others nodded their heads and began to drive off.

"Come on Sakura!" he said dragging her towards the car. Sasuke just got in the car and unlocked the door. The two climbed in the car, Itachi rode in the front with Sasuke and Sakura sat in the back behind Sasuke.

'_Damn… damn… damn it!! Why the hell did Itachi have to ride with me?_' Sasuke thought angrily. He did his best trying to block the two other people in the car with him. But it was kind of hard since the two were talking so happily and laughing. '_Shut the hell up!_' he wanted to yell at them, but his inner self wanted to yell, '_Itachi you bastard, stop talking to her!!_' but at last he didn't say or yell at the two, instead he just grinded his teeth together and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. About fifteen minutes later, he arrived at Sakura's house and she got off, thanked Sasuke for the ride, wished them a good night and then went in the house. Sasuke made sure that she was completely in the house and the lights turned on before he drove off.

The car ride was very quite. Itachi decided to turn on the car and switched at to a familiar radio station. Still nothing was said between the brothers. Itachi had long noticed Sasuke's I'll-kill-you aura, and unfortunately for Sasuke, he knew why his little brother had been so angry in the first place.

'_Meh, minus well egg him on. Let's see how long he lasts before he explodes._' Itachi thought in his head. Boy, he loved irritating his little brother. It was soo much fun, and watching his bother throw a tantrum was quite amusing.

"Soo ototo… did you make up with Sakura?" he asked. Sasuke stiffened for a second, then shot him a quick glare before returning to look at the road. "Well, she seems okay. At least you two are talking. That's an improvement."

"Shut it Itachi,"

"I don't feel like it."

"You know, I heard that she made a bunch of new friends. There's Kanami, Keji, Hatori, Toya-"

"Shut up or I'll kick you out of the car and you can walk you sorry ass home." Snapped Sasuke.

"Oo you're soo scary." Itachi replied mockingly.

"Just shut up."

Itachi ignored that and continued on, "Then there's that one guy she told me about… what was his name again? …Hero, Haru … oh yes Haku"

"**(sigh)** Your not going to shut up any time soon are you?" Sasuke asked, but silently in his head he was screaming for Itachi to shut up, or better yet, point out who the hell all of there guys were.

Itachi pretended to think really heard on the subject, but then shrugged and said, "Don't think so. Anyways, did you enjoy your torture from the girls?" Sasuke paled at the recollection of the torture, but didn't say anything. "I thought it was a brilliant plan. But personally, that torturing was too soft, you should of gotten more then a lecture from Gai and lee, I would of made you ware the cloths and get a buzz cut like them, then paste all of your baby pictures all over the school, now that is torture." then he started laughing.

"…you have an evil mind."

"Heh. You deserve it either way."

"…"

"What's this? You're not denying it? So you do think that you deserved it. That's good!"

"Are you done now?"

"Probably not, but since we're almost home I guess now would be the right time to say that Otosan and Okasan are back."

"…"

"Oh… and I did tell them about your little spat with the others."

Sasuke paled. "Y-You told them?"

"Oh yeah, so be prepared they didn't sound too happy about it. My guess is… you are soo grounded!"

"Traitor."

"Am not, I just told them the truth when they asked, no since in hiding the facts."

"Traitor."

"Say what ever you want little brother, but just remember… it was all your fault." he said his voice turning from light humor to deadly serious when he said the last part. He didn't say anything else just sat there listening to the radio.

Sasuke drove up the long drive to the long driveway up to the mansion. He parked the car in the garage and walked in the house/mansion. The maid greeted them at the door respectfully bowing to tem when they returned home. Itachi just headed to his room but stopped when he remembered something.

"Oi Sasuke." Sasuke turned to his brother. "Do you happen to know Sakura's email address?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he said evenly.

"Oh, I have to send her directions to this café that she was asking about. So can you tell me it?"

The first thing that Sasuke thought was, '_WTF?!' _and '_When the hell did Sakura ask for this?!_' Sasuke nodded his head and said he'll give the address to him later. Once Itachi turned back around, Sasuke's inner self was yelling kicking and screaming his head off. Asking why Outer Sasuke was such idiot and telling outer Sasuke to go and drown himself in the water.

It was obvious that inner Sasuke was pissed off at outer Sasuke. Inner Sasuke hated Yuzu in the first place. Wanted to go and push her off a cliff. But noo, Outer Sasuke was far more stubborn. He didn't care too much who he dated or associated with. But there is one thing that both Inner and Outer Sasuke agreed on… Sakura. Both Sasuke's hated everyone that took Sakura's attention away from himself. That's why he would release the evil green monster in Sasuke whenever someone tried to 'take' _his _Sakura away from him… mainly every guy that get's more than ten feet radius of Sakura. Inner Sasuke likes, coughlovescough, Sakura and only Sakura. Outer Sasuke denies that he like likes her and is convinced that he only sees her as a 'sister'. Four words to describe Outer Sasuke: stubborn and in denial.

While Sasuke was arguing with himself about wither or not Sasuke has feelings for Sakura, a beautiful woman walked into the hallway. Her sink ivory, hair dark as night and worn in a high ponytail, designer cloths fitted her perfectly, and sharp dark brown eyes looking at her youngest son. Yes, her name is Uchiha Mikoto, the wife of Uchiha Fugaku and the mother of the notorious Uchiha bothers: Itachi and Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan." she said in an eerily happy tone.

The nickname made him stop in his tracks and stiffen. He looked back at his mother fearfully sweating bullets. "M-Mother. W-Welcome home?" he said uncertainly.

Just then his father came he looked at Sasuke and shook his head. Uchiha Fugaku stood tall and broad, pal tan skin, dark onyx eyes, and looked very powerful. But right now, Sasuke was had a feeling that he was being pitted on. Oh yes, this can't be good, not good at all.

* * *

Translation notes:

**Ototo**: younger brother

**Imoto**: younger sister

**Okasan**: mother

**Otosan**: father

* * *

YoungLove: Finally, I've gotten this chapter out of the way. It took me a while to write it…** (sigh)** really sorry for the wait. But on the plus note, everyone knew that Itachi was finally going to make an appearance and some of the Akatsuki too!! XD. I forgot to mention that Akatsuki are one of the good guys here.

YoungLove: I have a lot of spelling/grammar errors. **-.-' **I know that I do. But lately, haven't had time to really look over my work and proof reading it… I've been on a summer homework deadline lately and it's been stressful. This is also why this week's chapter was late… When did the teacher's get soo computer savvy on me!! . Lol. And why did they have to make the date line due the same week and the week after the new Harry Potter book came out?! My parents bought me the book the day it came out knowing that I wanted to read it, they told me they had it and then hid it!! They wouldn't give it to me until I was finished with my summer homework deadlines. It was torture I tell you!! …Seriously, really sorry for having soo many errors… and for having a late update.

-

YoungLove: **(blink) **WoW!! My list is growing longer!! Yay!! Thank you all for the reviews!! Much appreciated!!

-

Special Thanks To: **CherryBlossoms016, kittygoesmeow, Minakui, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, pinky101, Sakura Uchiha92, Jenix, Gothic Saku-chan, MoonlitRain16, TellerOfLies, sakurachu, ch3rrylips, katycat67, OneHyperNinjaGirl, Desperate Fool, **and **xFullxMoonx13**!! Thanks a bunch for the reviews!! **(hands over a bunch of yummy cookies to everyone)**

**-**

YoungLove: Just out of curiosity, do you want me to make the chapters a little longer in the future, longer than last chapter? If so then please **DO** tell me… I can try to make them longer. : D

**-**

YoungLove: Don't forget to review!!

**-**

**-**

**-**

Preview for chapter 8:

"Grr… What the hell are you doing here?!"

"That's none of your business"

"Back **off **---!!"

"Humph! Like I have to listen to you and as far as I can tell, she's up for grabs."

-

YoungLove: Can anyone guess who's talking to who? XD

-

Review, Review, Review!!


	8. We're Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song

Song: "Physic" by Vanessa Hudgens

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

_((Inner self))_

"**Parts of the lyrics"**

**Warning: Character's ****are**** Out of Character.**

* * *

NOTE: please read the note at the end of the page

* * *

"**My friends tell me maybe I should seek a physic**

**They tell just beware I may not like**

**But either way I know I need to get some answers**

**About where I stand with him"**

**-Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke!" his mother started to yell. "What the heck were you thinking when you said all of those hurtful things to Sakura-chan?! Did you loose you mind?! That girl has done nothing wrong and there you go screaming to the world that you hate her!! You had better apologies mister or you'll find yourself in deep trouble you hear me?!"

"Dear… calm down, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as Itachi said it was in the phone." Fuguku said trying to calm his furious wife. He looked over at his youngest son. "It _was_ just a misunderstanding… right my son?" he asked Sasuke with a you-had-better-agree-or-else voice. Sasuke gulped, _((Just nod your head, and answer. That's all you have to do.))_ Said his inner self who, at the moment, was hiding under a blanket.

"R-right… Err… I apologized. Itachi knows. He saw."

His mother seemed to of calmed down at hearing this and nodded at him. "Alright, but if I find out that you didn't, then I swear that I'll hand over all of those baby pictures of you to the nearest popular magazine company!"

Sasuke sweat dropped at this, and the irony of it all was that his mother did not joke about these types of things, once she said something, it had better be done… or else. "Hai."

"Alright you may go." said his father. "Oh and can you tell Itachi that we brought the box he wanted."

'_Box? What box?_' thought Sasuke, but nonetheless he went 'casually' to his room. Once he got inside, he leaned against the closed door. He lightly smiled at the thought that he was talking to the others again, but most importantly… '_I'm happy she's talking to me again._' then he got up, and got ready for bed.

-

The next day in school was 'busy' like always. Just like any other day in Konoha Academy… well, almost normal. All of the student body was really surprised that the KH8 were talking happily with one another, as if their little spat didn't even exist. What was even more shocking was that Sasuke and Sakura were now talking/laughing/teasing one another again _**and**_ Yuzu was nowhere in sight. Yes, everything was back to where they used to be.

"Ne?? When did this happen?"

"Did you hear that KH8 is back?"

"KH8 is back…"

"Yeah they're back!!"

These were some of the things that the group heard as they walked through the hallways of Konoha Academy.

"Sheesh… you think that we all left the school and haven't come back in a long time." said Naruto.

"I feel like one of those animals at the zoo." said Ino as she saw yet another someone look at them, and then quickly whisper something to another student.

"**(sigh) **Tell me about It." said Tenten then she looked over at the guys. "Ne… is there something wrong with the way we look or something?" Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji shook their heads no.

"That bitch Yuzu is gone at last!!"

"Yes!! We're finally free of the slut!!"

"Damn… I wanted to push her off the cliff first" one said in a skulking voice.

The group tried not to react at this, but inwardly they too were cheering/agreeing.

Then looked at the other two in the group. They sweat dropped at what they saw… there not more than five feet away from them was Sakura and Sasuke, who at the moment, was surrounded by a huge crowd…

"Sasuke-kun can I have an autograph?!" said a bunch of people.

"Kyaa!! Where's my camera?! Where's my camera?! Damn it where's my camera?!" another one yelled.

"Damn where is that stupid phone. I need to text!!"

"Sakura-chan!! Go out on a date with me!!"

"What?! I was going to ask that first! Hay you!! Give me back my camera!!"

"Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan, smile!! **(Click, flash)**"

Poor Sasuke and Sakura, stinks having tones of fans… well more fans than usual.

"Um… do you think we should help them out?" asked Ino.

"Do you want to get trampled?" said Shikamaru his answer was meet by silence. He smirked. "Heh. Thought not."

"See you later teme!! Sakura-chan!!" yelled Naruto. Then the rest of the group waved back at the two saying they too were leaving.

"Wait guys!!" Yelled Sakura

"Don't leave us here!!" yelled Sasuke

But no one in the group made a move to help; they just started off to their homeroom.

Neji stopped in front of someone with a camera; it was Yohaka Miso, a member of the photography club. Tenten and the other's caught wind of what he was going to do.

"Hi Hyuga-sempi." Miso said happily.

"Hello Miso-san. Do you mind doing us a favor?" asked Neji.

"Does it involve pictures and those two over there?" she asked pointing a finger at Sasuke and Sakura, who were still stuck in the middle of the crowd.

Neji nodded a yes. "Can you get some pictures of the couple for us… we need to update the club website." he said lowering his voice so that no one else could hear.

"Don't forget that we have to make a new banner" said Tenten

"Oh and the pins too!!" said Naruto

"Of course I'll get the pictures for you. After all you guys are the SS fan club counsel!"

"Great thanks a million Miso-chan!!" Naruto said happily.

"T-thank you Miso-san." Said Hinata.

Then Miso quickly took out her camera and got into position.

"**(Snickers)** what you think will happen once Sasuke and Sakura find out that we made a fan club for them." thought Naruto out loud.

"Hmm… my guess, it'll be troublesome…" said Shikamaru, "But… it'll probably be worth it."

"You don't sound so sure with that." said Tenten

"I'm still trying to figure out if we will make it out alive or not before they actually decide to become a couple." he answered.

The other's thought about it then and then nodded in agreement.

"Well, shall we all head to class?" asked Ino. Then they all headed there.

-

Back with Sasuke and Sakura… they weren't having such an easy time. They were surrounded by crazy fan people for goodness sakes.

"Where the **hell **did all of these guys come from." yelled Sasuke to Sakura

"How should I know??" she yelled back trying to get out of the crowd.

"Some friends we have." Sasuke said covering his eyes again as a flash of light blinded him.

"Yeah they left us to defend for ourselves!"

"Quick!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed his and Sakura's way out of the crowed, who were still screaming. "Damn," he cursed as another flash of light blinded him. '_Damn it… don't these people ever give up.?!_' he thought angrily. His grip tightened on Sakura's hand as he made them both dash through the hallways escaping the crowd.

"D-did we g-get away?" Sakura asked once they stopped running.

"Looks like it."

"Phew… I wonder what's gotten into them all of a sudden."

"Tell me about it."

Sakura looked over at the wall clock. "We had better get to homeroom." Sasuke nodded. Sakura ran to her homeroom. Then she quickly turned around and started running backwards. "See you later Sasuke!!" she yelled back at him. Sasuke walked the other way to his room and lifted his arm signaling that he heard. Sakura smiled lightly, '_Same old Sasuke._' she thought and then tried to turn around. "**(Trip)** Ahh!!"

"Gotcha." said a male voice as the person caught her.

"A-arigato." she said. She allowed the person to help her stand up properly. The looked up to see the person. Pale skin, charcoal black eyes, dark colored raven hair, and a familiar face. Her eyes widened… '_It couldn't be…_' "Sai-kun!!"

Sai gave her a happy smile. "Hay there hag. Long time no see."

Sakura smiled happily then gave him a hug.

"Sakura!" yelled another voice.

She turned to see the person. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's eyes looked at the two. '_What the hell is going on?_' he thought angrily. He wasn't exactly happy to see _**his **_best _**friend **_in the arms of so guy… most definitely in _**this **_guy's arms.

" 'Sup chicken hair." Sai greeted letting Sakura go.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura.

He snapped out of his thoughts of beating Sai up. He simply just nodded at Sai and then looked at Sakura. "What happened?"

"Oh…a… funny story…"

"Hag was a Klutz, tripped and fell, caught her in time." Sai said informatively. Then he grinned, "Klutz"

Sakura hit him on the head. "I am not!!" she dined quickly.

"Are too!! Isn't that right Sasuke… remember the pool party two years ago?"

_((You mean the one when you became __**my **__enemy?))_ Thought Inner-Sasuke. "Yeah…" he replied.

"My points exactly. You are a klutz Sakura…"

"Grrr you- you jerk!!" she yelled at Sai. Then stomped off to her homeroom.

"Hey Sakura homeroom's the other way!!" he yelled. But Sakura kept walking in the same direction. "A… what's up with her?" he said out loud. Then turned to Sasuke to ask if he knew. Not a smart move, for once he turned around, he was met with the super duper pee-your-pants-because-it's-so-scary Uchiha glare.

"**(Sweat drop) **Um… hi?"

"**(Glare)**"

"Is this a good time to run?"

"Don't count on it."

"Okay… how's it going cousin??" yeah he was panicking. '_Stall, that's the plan. Kami please help meee!!_' he thought in distressed. Then, '_damn I've hung around dickless too much._'

"What the hell was that about?"

"What? All I did was save her from falling to the floor Sasuke. Don't _**kill **_me for that!"

"She was hugging you."

"Nee she was just happy to see me after a long time, duh!!"

"Grr… What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well… That's none of your business" he answered then made a funny mocking face at him.

"The hell it is. Why are you back?"

"Well if you really want to know… to see Sakura again! My hasn't she turned out to be quite the beauty. Does she have a _**boyfriend **_yet?"

Sasuke's glare intensified "Back **off **Sai!!"

"Humph! Like I have to listen to you and as far as I can tell, she's up for grabs."

Sasuke's glare turned murderous. "Sai."

"**(Gulp)**… Okay, okay!! Pop's got transferred back here to help out with the new company project, I tagged along. Don't kill me!!"

Sasuke's glare returned back to the normal pee-your-pants-because-it's-so-scary Uchiha glare. "Back off." he said one more time to Sai in a deadly voice.

'_Sheesh. Can he hold a grudge? It was only one kiss…_' Sai thought silently at what happened at the pool party two years ago. '_Well, at least I'm alive…'_

**(Ding, Ding, Ding)** the bells to homeroom rang, '_Wholly shit!! I'm late!_' he thought, then dashed to homeroom.

-

"Class we have a new/returning student." Iruka said with a cheerful voice as he introduced Sai to the class. "This is Gaka Sai." Sai nodded his head at the class. Well, the classroom students still pretty much stayed the same, so it was no surprise that a bunch of people knew him.

"Alright now to choose where you will be sitting." Iruka looked around to see if there where any extra seats in the room. There were two, one in the back behind Ino, and the other right next to Sasuke. "Hmm… how about the seat behind Ino, Ino can you raise your hand please?" Ino did as she was told even though Sai already knew her. Sai nodded and went back to his seat.

"In another note, I a sorry to say that Inoe Yuzu will not be returning for the rest of the school semester." The class started to cheer (each and every one being a SasuSaku fan club members). But Iruka merely sweat dropped, '_huh?_' "Um… a… we'll all miss her?" he finished uncertainly. Then another student said, "Yeah… well 'miss' her." very, _**very **_sarcastically causing the rest of the students to laugh and snicker.

"Alrighty then…. Okay class, homeroom will be extended by thirty minutes due to testing taking place in a few extra room in the building. You can talk quietly, but please keep the volume in the room down to a minimum." Iruka looked at the clock, "I'll be in and out of the room frequently and as juniors I expect you all to behave. Got it Naruto?" the class laughed lightly but replied with a 'yes' before Iruka nodded and left the room.

"Sai my man, how's it going?!" said Naruto turning around fro his seat to face Sai. The other KH8 members turned there attention to Sai too.

"Fine… but this has really been bugging me, where's Sakura isn't she suppose to be in this classroom?" he asked.

The others suddenly remembered that Sakura was no longer in their homeroom. Then suddenly got depressed by it.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, not at…**(sigh)**" answered Ino depressingly.

"Y-you see Sai-san… um… err…" started Hinata, but was cut off.

"It was my fault." said Sasuke randomly. The others looked over to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sai.

"Well…" started Tenten

"No I'll tell him."

Then Sasuke went off explaining from the beginning of why Sakura was not in the same homeroom/classes as them anymore, and why she doesn't hang around them a lot anymore like she used to. After telling Sai his story, he was called out to the hallway by Kakashi.

"So what's the _**full**_ story?" asked Sai.

"Well, you remember about Sakura's little 'secret'?" said Shikamaru.

"Which one?"

"_**The**_secret. The one she accidently told us a few months ago." answered Tenten.

"The 'I'm secretly in love with my best friend' one?" Sai said taking a huge guess, after all there were a lot of secrets that Sakura had, but that one was a _the_ **big** secret.

"That's the one!!" said Naruto happily.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well you see… it happened about three months ago…" said Ino and she began to tell the full story.

A few minutes later Sai got the whole story. "**(whistle's a long note)** So this Inoue chick… she's a slut right?"

"Hell yeah she is!" said Tenten

"So where is she? …I want to give her a _little_ gift and _pleasantly_ introduce myself **(grins evilly)**" said Sai.

"Who gives a shit?" muttered Shikamaru. "As long as she's nowhere around us I'm good."

"She's probably at some corner getting picked up." said Neji.

"Oh wait is she that girl that Iruka mentioned earlier?" asked Sai

"Unfortunately." answered Hinata.

A thought crossed Sai's mind. "So what's the latest in the club? Anything new?"

"Sasuke's definitely feel's something for Sakura." said Ino giving the latest 'news' to Sai.

"Re-ealy now. Do tell, do tell."

"Well during the whole give-the-cold-shoulder-to-Sasuke deal, all he was always pissed off, angry, and would beat up anyone that said something he would disagree with about Sakura, which was usually some perverted comment by some of the perverts at the school."

"Dude he was like a loose cannon for weeks It was freakn' scary!!" said Naruto shuddering at the memory of the last kid that said something wrong. '_Man was that guy a total mess…_'

"Aww… Sasu-chan missed _**his **_Sa-chan." said Sai… then he formulated a plan to turn this in to a really good story for his Uncle, Aunt, and eldest Cousin.

"Tell me about it. Kami, if we weren't mad at Sasuke at the time we would of begged Sakura to cool him down." Said Naruto.

"How does she do that anyway?" asked Tenten

"Well they were best friends since, like ever. She should know how to get him out of that stage." replied Ino.

"B-but we've known them for a long time too, but we still can't c-calm him down like she can."

"That's true." Said Neji. "Jeeze, can't those two just figure it out on there own, it's way too obvious that they like each other as more than 'friends'."

"Got that right. We already told Sakura that we'll support her if she wants to tell him first." Said Tenten.

"I just hope teme will have enough sense to figure it out, for Sakura-chan's sake." mumbled Naruto.

After a second later, Ino decided to continue her updating. "So anyways, when we had asked Itachi to get some info on Sasuke, and did he get them alright. Every time Itachi mentioned something about Sakura, Sasuke would go off and skulk somewhere, or Itachi would find Sasuke going through some stuff that would remind him of Sakura. Itachi said it was really amusing to watch."

Sai thought about this news for a second then he said, "Hmm… better stop by the Uchiha Mansion… Itachi will probably have some movies for me to watch."

"You think that he would tape something like that?" asked Tenten

"Oh yeah, defiantly. But that's just between us, got it? Itachi and I don't want this to just pass by, after all it is perfect for black mailing."

"You got anything on Sakura and Sasuke yet Sai?"

"Besides almost loosing my life because of a small hug… then probably not."

Ino's eyes sparkled in excitement. "What?! This is perfect! We could put this on the web! Excellent story I tell you!! Tell me more!! Tell me more!!"

"Alright already sheesh… talk about getting excited." Sai turned to look at Shikamaru. "How on earth do you put up with her?"

"With practice, and a whole lot of pocky." he replied

"T-that reminds me, we'd better stock up on pocky and sweets again. A-after all, Sakura absolutely loves pocky!" said Hinata happily remembering how Sakura loves sweets.

The other's nodded in agreement.

Then Sai started telling the other's about what had happened. "It happened in the hallway just a couple of minutes ago…"

* * *

YoungLove: YAY!! Chapter 8 is done!! Over! Hahaha!! **(coughs)** Thank you all for waiting for this chapter to be out… well your wait is now over, now you just have to wait for the next one XD. I finally got a day off from school club activities and sports, I'm exhausted, but since I was relaxing to day and get all lazy to do any other thing, I decided to update this chapter and start on the next one. I'll try to get that one posted really soon.

-

YoungLove: … sheesh I can't believe summer is almost over for me. T.T **(sniff)** summer how time fly's… oh how I will miss you…

-

YoungLove: YAY! I got reviews and people tried to guess who were arguing in the preview for this chapter… the two fighting were Sai and Sasuke XD. Although I kind of feel bad for not giving enough clues… well, I'll be sure the next preview will have more clues to it. : P

-

Special Thanks To: **loveless kunoichi, animefaves, reader ninja, ch3rrylips, CherryBlossoms016, Gothic Saku-chan, xEclipsexOnxThexBeachx23, SakuraUsimaga, xladykittyx , Jenix, MoonlitRain16, Sakura Uchiha92, Luffly Emi,** **Fealiya, **and **A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA-Fairy**!! Doubly Thanks for all of your reviews!! **(has a pool party in the background)**

-

-

-

Young Love: Don't forget to review!!

-

Preview for chapter 9:

"Toshero-kun it's almost that time of the year again isn't it." said one of his lady customers

"Yeah…"

"The poor dear…"

"She'll be fine…" he answered solemnly. They both watched Sakura cross the street and turned the corner. "I hope…" he murmured.

-

YoungLove: can you guess who this person is?? XD extra bonus points if you can guess who the couple is too!! : D

-

Review, **Review**, REVIEW, **REVIEW**!!

* * *

YoungLove: I was asked a few things in some of the reviews so I wanted to answer them…

1) The secret: do you know it? Well the secret that the gang was talking about, is Sakura's Secret crush on Sasuke. If you remember a few chapters back, they mentioned a party. During the party Sakura accidently spilled that she like/loved Sasuke. Just because Sakura and Sasuke are completely oblivious to one another's mutual feelings, did not mean that other people were not aware of the two's feelings. This is why the SasuSaku Fan Club was created.

2)Why was the SasuSaku Fan Club Created? To sum it up simply, Naruto and the rest of the gang got bored one day and created the club to kind of nudge Sakura and Sasuke together… at first it was a small thing… but then some how the rest of the school got wind of the club and begged to join, and the rest is history…

3) Where to get some pocky? Um you can get them in a lot of places. Asian market stores and in some stores that sell movies particularly anime movies usually has them. They are usually around the anime merchandise.

4)THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!

* * *

ADDITIONAL NOTE:

HEY READERS!! This is an additional note to all. I have not abandoned this story!! In fact if you read my authors page you will see that I am scheduled to update on November 25!! Anyway, I have deleted a few parts in the story and added bits and pieces to it. You will not see much of a difference, but I still wanted to point it out. I'll see you in the next chapter!!


	9. Observing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride

Key: "Talking"

'_thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's ****are**** Out of Character.**

* * *

"**It's hard to see the pain**

**Behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden**

**Of a secret storm"**

**-Martina McBride**

* * *

The door slammed open and hit the wall adjacent to it with a loud bang. In walked a pissed off raven-haired teen. He tossed his things on the floor next to his bed and flopped on top of it.

Today had been one hell of a day already. He has was stalked, avoided makeshift traps, dodged stupid fan girls trying to jump and kiss him, blinded by camera flashes, escape that the creepy sound principle, and got a ton of homework from all of his classes. that was only the beginning, he was also dragged to a stupid audition for the school play, eaten the most saltiest cake in the world and all of this just a little less then half of the school day. It got even worst near the end. Kami! What in the world was Gai thinking when he gave permission to the fan girls to train on the same basketball court with the basketball team!

He sighed and looked out the window. Too long, the day has just been too long.

'_When the heck is summer going to arrive?' he thought sleepily and with that, he went to bed._

-

"**(Beep, Beep, Click) **GOOD MORNING KONOHA!…"

A hand moved from under the blanket and lazily felt for the annoying alarm clock.

'_Damn alarm clock_' thought the sleepy head. The figure finally looked up and reached for the snooze button.

"Five more days' folks! Then summer is here! Time for the parties--" the alarm clock continued.

"Summer?" the person mumbled.

A memory started to come back. "…_I am coming in two weeks…Now make sure that you are done with all of that stuff. After all we wouldn't want you to have an unexpected accident now would we?…"_

"**Two weeks**…" the person shot up and ran into her bathroom. After taking a very quick shower , brushed her teeth, washed her face and dried her hair, she quickly got dressed throwing on a random red short sleeve shirt, and blue jean skirt. On her way out of her room, she grabbed her shoes and bag. When she got down stairs she popped in a slice of bread in the toaster, and got out some orange juice, once the toast finished, she quickly had her breakfast then ran out the door.

'Shopping, food, cleaning, laundry, room… what am I forgetting…' were some of the things that raced through her head.

"_Now make sure that you are done with all of that stuff. After all we wouldn't want you to have an unexpected accident now would we?"_

She cringed at that thought of the previous accidents, those involved bruises, no starvation, beatings, and at one point a broken arm. She ran and ran until she reached the market. She quickly went worked and bought all the necessary things for her uncles 'comfy' visit.

After two hours of shopping for all the usual needed supplies, she looked over at the pile of groceries sitting right at her feet.

"Great, I bought too many things for me to carry." she looked around and noticed that she was near Ichiraku. She smiled and went in. she went up to the owner, "Excuse me Toshiero-oji-chan."

The owner, Toshero, looked at who said his name, "Ah, Sakura-Chan, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Oji-chan. Demo, I sort of bought too many things today, I was wondering if I could leave some here and come back later for them."

"Sure, no problem, after you are like family, just leave the things in the behind the counter."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura replied happily and quickly place her some of her groceries in the back. "Thank you again! I'll come back soon…" she said as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Alright." Toshiero said happily, as he watched her leave.

"Toshiero-kun it's almost that time of the year again isn't it." said one of his lady-customers

"Yeah…"

"The poor dear…"

"She'll be fine…" he answered solemnly. They both watched Sakura cross the street and turned the corner. "I hope…" he murmured.

-----

Sakura walked along the streets of Konoha, and glanced up at the sky. She covered her eyes a bit, as she stared at the clouds. "It really is a beautiful day out." she said to herself.

"Hello Sakura dear." waved a Sales person as she passed by.

"Hello Tarada-san!!" she greeted happily, as she waived to her and continued to walk

"O hello Sakura, how's it going?" said Hean Tsushima, a seafood market owner, as he carried a crate of fresh salmon.

"I'm doing fine Tsushima-san." She answered with a bright smile. "Don't over do it with the heavy lifting, we wouldn't want to upset Kenta-chan if you got hurt…"

"Ha-ha no problem this is the last one, but I'll keep it in mind. You have a good day now." answered Hean he waved her good bye. Sakura mimicked the same gesture and walked away happily.

"Nice is it groceries day Sakura?" asked Ichigo Insuyama. Sakura looked over to the young lady with wavy brown hair.

"Hai Insuyama-san" Sakura replied happily. She stopped and happily greeted Kero. "And hello there Kero-chan!" she said to the little amber haired boy. "Are you helping your ka-san with her chorus today?"

The little boy blushed slightly "H-hai"

"You're such a good little boy." She said as she patted his head softly. Kero laughed a bit.

Ichigo looked at her kindly, "Sakura, you are such a good girl, your parents must be very proud of you."

Sakura looked up. Blinked and then smiled. "I hope so, Insuyama-san" then she heard the chimes of a clock. "Ack! Oh no, it's getting that late again?!" she looked at Insuyama, "I'm sorry for cutting this conversation short."

"It's alright dear. You look like you are in a rush so we will not keep you waiting. You be careful now." she answered as she watched Sakura walk away.

"I wi-**(trip)**" Sakura blinked. "Hee-hee. Opps." Ichigo, smiled. "Thanks for the warning Insuyama-san! I'll try to keep that in mind."

Ichigo watched Sakura walk away.

"Nee… Sakura-nee san is really clumsy" she heard her son say.

She smiled softly, "just a bit…" then she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked at her son.

"Demo… why did she say 'I hope so'?" asked Kero curiously.

Ichigo looked at him and then said. "Well you see, she lives at home by herself. Her Otu-san and Oka-san are away a lot on business trips and are really busy."

"But… doesn't she get lonely?"

"Sometimes…"

"She doesn't look lonely, she's always happy and smiling"

"Yes… well, Sakura has always been like that. It's part of her personality."

"Oh. Next time can I have Sakura-nee as my babysitter?"

"We'll see…"

-------

**(ca-click) **the door opened softly.

"Yes Kugi-san, I'll be happy to help Kimmie learn to cook apple pie!" yelled a cheerful voice.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" replied an equally happy little girl.

"Bye-bye Kimmie-kun! I'll see you later, bye Kugi san!" Sakura replied as she shut the door behind her and leaned against the wooden door. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath of air, and then exhaled in a slowly. She slid slowly down on the floor, her hands lying carelessly at her sides. Sakura glanced at the mirror in front of her.

"pathetic." escaped from her lips. She saw an image of herself being frail and weak, like a broken porcelain doll tossed carelessly on the floor. If she did not know better, she would say she was a doll with a mask that covered her face. On the outside, they saw her smiling with that perfect happy-go-lucky charm and the easygoing attitude that easily fooled all people who she encountered. She took one more look at emotionless face and got up to put away half of her groceries.

**(Knock-knock-knock)**

"Who could this be." she asked herself as she stopped her task and went towards the door.

**(Knock-knock-knock)**

She took a peak out of the peak whole and saw unruly spiky sun kissed bond hair.

**(Knock-knock-knock) **"Sakura-chan!! Open up!! It's me" whined the helpless blond stuck outside.

Sakura looked took a step back for a second and took an inhaled and exhaled slowly. Then as if there was another girl in her place, her calm and cold attitude soon replaced with a happy cheerful one that everyone seems familiar to. She opened the door.

"Hiya Naruto!! Whatcha doing hear? Did you get lost again??" she said bubbly.

Naruto smiled happily and hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan I missed you!!" he exclaimed.

"N-Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan… she's turning blue." said a timid voice from behind the blonde-haired person.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend then back at the pinkett. "EH?!?! Sakura-chan" he quickly let go of her. Sakura's eyes were swirly looking and she swayed a bit.

"Hiya Hinata-chan what brings you here?" she said in a dizzy voice.

"Oh. We-" she started as Sakura shook her head a bit then regained her composer. Then the infamous loud mouth interrupted her.

"We brought you your groceries!! Old man at Ichiraku said you left them there to get later, but asked us to bring them to you so you wouldn't have to make a second trip back!!" he shoved the bags that he was carrying in front of her face to prove the fact.

Sakura blinked and then smiled, "Thanks a lot you guys.!! That's really helpful."

"No problem!! But we got to go now!!" the waved good bye to her.

"Alright, thanks for stopping by!! See ya!!" she said happily waiving to them a farewell; then she shut the door gently behind them.

She sighed and took another glance at herself. She frowned at the sight of a slight change in her eyes. She went closer to the mirror. Sure enough, her eyes started switching again ever so slightly. Her pupils started turning gray and a very thin shocking blue circle started to surround it.

She glared for another ten seconds and sighed. "I really need some coffee…"

-

A man waited patently on a privet jet. His eyes watched half-amused at the screen as the cops were hauling off a man.

"Heh. Stupid man. Your plan would of worked …if it hadn't been for your stupid habit of drinking too much." he thought absentmindedly.

He looked out the window to see the ocean all around him.

'Soon. Soon I will make my move' he thought with a malicious glimmer in his eye.

* * *

YoungLove: hey everyone as did you wait too long?? Anyway, I did make it to the appointed time. XD I would have updated earlier today, but I had to finish homework, plus, I just got home… any way. How was the chapter?? I know it wasn't exciting, but I had to make something a point. Try to see if you can find it. XD

-

-

-

Special thanks to: **Universal Fighter, xladykittyx, kittygoesmeow, ch3rrylips, Gothic Saku-chan, Defender of the Light, reader ninja, A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy, xEclipsexOnxThexBeachx23, Xsaku-uchihaX, Faeliya, **and **Okinawa Angel. **Sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay, everyone. I'm really sorry. I am totally groveling right now for all of your forgiveness.

-

YoungLove: Don't forget to review!! I want to read those comments and/or suggestions that all of you have, so I can make the story better!!

**-**

**-**

**-**

Preview for chapter 10:

"Well, what do we have here, Sakura."

Time froze, and Sakura's world came crashing down.

-

YoungLove: Who is this mysterious person?? You'll have to wait until next time. Check my authors page to see when that is.

-

Review, Review, Review!! I love to hear the comments from my readers.


	10. Time Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "Every Heart (English version)" by BoA

Key: "Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

Warning: Character's **are** Out of Character.

* * *

**"Show me now; what kind of smile do I come across**

**Every heart, every heart can take a step towards the dreams**

**All of us, what to take a lasting happiness"**

**-BoA**

* * *

School was, as usual, crowed and lively. It had been about three weeks since KH8 came back together, unfortunately…

"Kehyaa!!!" Yelled the huge crowed

…The effects of SasuSaku Club have still not vanished.

"What the hell!? Don't these guys ever give up?" yelled Ino as she and the rest of the gang ran away from the ever growing crowd.

"**(Pant)** How many pictures do you need of people!!" Asked Hinata in a panic

"Keep it up guys!! We're almost there!" yelled Naruto.

"I see the gate!! We're going to make it!" yelled Sakura

"Sasuke-sama!! Please let us take your pictures!!" screamed the females in the group that was chasing them.

"Sakura-hime!! Let us capture a moment of your precious time!!" begged the Males of the crowd.

"Please go out with me" yelled another girl.

"I'm rich!! Go out with me" hollered another holding a wad of cash in her hand.

"Sakura-san, I can buy you a hundred pockey's a week!! Plea-" pleaded another guy.

"That's low she wouldn't go out with you!!" defended a different male.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah!" and that started a small fight between a few of the fan people

Naruto took a chance to look back at the feuding fans, "Ha! That's twenty down!" he said as he looked over at the fight briefly, but then decided to look ahead once he saw the larger crowed that was still tailing them. "Whaaaahhh!! Too many!!"

"Why are we dragged into this?!" said Neji, clearly he was pissed.

"This totally has no-" Tenten jumped to dodge a random skateboard, "thing to do with us!!"

"What the heck!! Why do we have to suffer! It's you two that they want!!" yelled Ino pointing accusingly at the two "celebs" who in return glared at the pointing blond.

"Hey, if we have to put up with this crap for three weeks straight you guys have to also!!" said an irritated Sakura. They took a sharp turn to the left and eluded the crowd.

"What kind of logic is that?!" asked Shikamaru, who was more than irritated that his normal lazy morning schedule have been interrupted for the nth time this month

"You guys were the ones who wouldn't lay one figure down to help us!! This is PLAY BACK, you hear me!!" Sakura countered.

"Look it's the door way?? You think we can lock them out??" Screamed Naruto.

"What ever just GO!" said Sasuke.

They all raced towards the door and immediately locked them. Once the doors were completely locked, everyone breathed out a relief.

"Phew. That was a close one…" sighed a relieved Tenten.

"You're telling us." Panted Shikamaru.

The other's nodded in agreement and sat/leaned/ stood there near the entrance of the school as they waited for their breaths to catch up. Once doing so they went over to their shoe cubbies and switched their standard uniform black shoes for the outdoors with the appropriate tan colored indoor shoes. Thankfully, just like their regular school lockers, their shoe cubbies were also right next to one another.

"So guys, summer is tomorrow!" started Ino as she slipped on her right shoe.

"Yeah, I'm spending a week at my aunts next week at her inn in the Waterfall Mountains." Said Tenten.

"Wow that sounds relaxing!"

"Yeah, she has a hot spring the too and the view is so amazing"

"How about you, Neji?"

"Oh, well I'm going to go visit my mom in the grass country. I haven't seen her in a long time." He answered.

"That's cool; tell her we all said hi. Oh yeah, Teme and I are going to crest peak beach in the wave country." Replied Naruto.

"Troublesome, I have to go to one of my father's business trip for two weeks" mumbled Shikamaru.

"You too?" asked Hinata

"Yeah."

"Otosan is taking Hanabi and me to the land of the sand. He wants to go and see how the plans on the new resort are going."

"Wow all of you have so much in plan. I'm kind of envious." Said Sakura.

They looked at her. "Huh?"

"Aren't you going to do something?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah, no. I've got nothing. I plan on redecorating the house a bit though. But other than that, nothing."

"Do you want to join us?" he asked.

Sakura bit her lip. "No way, it's like family time for all of you, I'm not going to mess it up for you." Sakura said cheerfully at them.

"Oh, is that so. No problem, Okasan, Otosan, and Anki already think of you as one."

"Yeah and my parents have known yours since forever. You are practically one of us!" Naruto said helping Sasuke convince the girl.

"Neh. It's family time."

"If your sure… then we'll all be back really soon so all you have to do is wait a week and then we'll all get to hang out again" said Sasuke looking—for once—at the positive side of things.

"Yup!! We still have the whole summer set for us!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah." She agreed happily, cheering on with the rest of the girls.

**(Bang)** They all looked at the direction of the doors and slowly backed away.

"May be they won't see us." said Ino softly as she eyed the doors wondering how much pressure it could take to break them.

Then as if on queue, the yells of "SASUKE-KUN/SAKURA-HIME!!" could be heard from the other side.

"Um... I think it's time for us to make our grand exit." said Shikamaru as he reached the doorway to the halls. "Well, shall we?" he asked the others.

Without being told twice the hastily left the room. They all walked toward their classroom and stopped before they were about to split up.

"So, since this is the last day of school we should go celebrate!" said Ino cheerfully.

"Where to?" asked Shikamaru

"Hm…"

"Oh I know!!" everyone looked over at Sakura. "How about we all go to the new amusement park that just opened last month!"

"Eien Park?" added Neji.

"Yeah, that one!"

"Well… have wanted to go there. I heard that there roller coasters were suppose to be top notch." said Tenten.

"Then its settled amusement park here we come!" **(Ding, ding) **went the school bells. "Right after school!" said Naruto.

"I-I have to go! I'm going to be late!" said Sakura and with a blink of an eye, she was dashing across the hall to her homeroom. The others watched as she turned the corner for and headed for the flight of stairs.

"So..." a hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder and he froze. "Is she going to be in that class next year?" Naruto looked over his shoulder shaking.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei" he said nervously. The others had already backed up by five feet as if there was a barrier around the two.

Kakashi looked at the spiky blond haired teen with a false happy expression on his eye, since a mask covered the lower proportion of his face and he had an eye patch on one of his eyes. Naruto definitely did not like that look from his homeroom teacher.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" he said in the same false happy voice. The others were too scared to say something. "Well then, I'll just have a word with all of your guardians on why you came late to the class."

Hinata's eyes widened. "E-eh?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"W-w-we-ll"

"Yes?"

"Well… we d-don't kn-"

"Yeah. She'll be in our class again." Said a cheerful male voice. Ino looked and saw…

"SAI! Wait-what? "

"I asked—coughpaidcough—the counselor to tell me."

"Sai, you know that bribing is against the school policy." Said Kakashi, but said nothing about the punishment.

"Yeah, yeah, as if you didn't try to peak into Anko's records to see if she was coming back."

"I did no such thing. Anyway, get in class the lot of you. I don't want a repeat of last year's punishment." Said Kakashi as he ushered the gang inside the room

The girls all shuddered at the thought of having to clean the man's collection room.

_'Soo many Icha Icha Paradise books.'_

The boys unconscious thought of the backbreaking work they had to that day.

'_Who in their right mind decides to have a pool, porch, labyrinth, and yard done in one day, Dimmit!'_ thought Naruto angrily as he rubbed his left had at the memory of one of the pool board panels squishing it.

The gang all went in and took their respective seats by the time Kakashi started his speech. "Alright everyone take your seats, i know you only have eight hours left until summer break." The class cheered. "But first. One last gift." the class watched as he reached into his desk and pulled something out. **(Plop)** a stack of papers slammed on top of the once clear desk. "Pop quiz!" Kakashi exclaimed excitedly. He was greeted with a dead silent class. Then…

"**WHAT**?!"

And the last day of school was now in session.

-

Sakura waited patently by the school entrance as she waited for her friends to arrive. She had her headset in her hear as she listened to "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry on her iPod.

**"'Cause you're hot then you're cold; you're yes then you're no" **she sang with the song once it got to the chorus. Then, she noticed the raven-haired chicken-butt and the long dark brown hair that any girl would just love to have friends of hers.

"Oi! Sasuke! Neji!" the two notorious ice-cubes looked at her direction and walked closer to her. "Where are the others?" she said in the same loud volume she used to get their attention before.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his childhood friend and took the headsets away from her ear. "You know, your going to go deaf if you keep listening to your iPod that loud."

Sakura gave him a raspberry as an answer making the dark haired teen roll his eyes.

"Real mature."

"So the others haven't escaped yet?" asked Neji. As he set his bag down on the ground

"Escaped?" Sakura asked cluelessly.

"Kakashi decided to hold an end of the year torture-the-students-a-thon"

"Eh?! So where are the others? Why are you two the only ones here?"

"They probably haven't found the secret clue yet that Kakashi gave a clue at the beginning of his game." Said Neji. "Shall we get going?" he said carelessly.

"And leave the others! I'll tell Tennie that you said that!!" she teased.

The brunette shrugged in response. "What? It was just a suggestion."

"What the heck! I thought that you and Tennie were-" a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"Now, now Sa-chan. No need to be rash." Said a very exhausted Tenten. The other's followed soon behind.

"Mhfnie!"

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto's soaked form. "I didn't know that we had to take a swim in the pool."

"Shut up Teme!! It was probably your fault for putting a trick wire there in the first place!!"

"We weren't anywhere near the pool baka."

"Liar!!"

"Alright already everyone is here, so let's go to the park already." interrupted Shikamaru.

"Sakura is riding with us!!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed Hinata and Sakura's hand dragging them all the way to Sasuke's black car. Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and walked towards his car.

"Well that settles it then. Let's go!!" cheered Ino

-

Once they got to the park they road immediately got in line to ride the roller coaster. Once they were next in line, they all decided whom they were going to ride with. Naruto and Hinata took the front seats, Sakura and Sasuke sitting behind them, Ino and Shikamaru, and finally Tenten and Neji.

"This is so awesome." Exclaimed Naruto while pumping his fist into the air all ready to go for the ride.

"**(Gulp)** Um y-yeah." Answered Hinata uneasily as she fumbled to get her seatbelt in check.

Naruto blinked at the girl's strange behavior. "Huh? What's the matter Hinata-chan?"

"I-I never road a-"

**(ka-clink) **The carts jerked forward and the sound of the mechanical gears started going. Hinata completely froze. They looped around the corner and then the started to slowly ascending to the top.

"Isn't this fun? Whoo-hoo!" screamed a happy Ino.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Ino get your hand away from my face, I don't want to get smacked when we are actually get going."

Ino complied with a huff but then her eyes twinkled as she saw the top and cheered with Tenten. Neji just shook his head in disagree with the two behavior.

"Hey Hinata-chan isn't this fun! Were almost there!!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Hina-chan?" Sakura looked at the back of her friend's seat. "Nee Sasuke, Hina-chan seems awfully quiet."

"Hn. It's just a ride." He replied.

She thought for a split second, "**(gasp)** You don't think that it's her first time on a roller coaster do you."

Sasuke thought about it then frowned. "Oops…"

"'Oops' what do you mean oops? Oh my GOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH—" she screamed as they went over the hill.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"WHOOO-HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO"

"Here we GGOOOOOO!!"

"This is so troubleSSOOOMMMMEEE"

"All riiiiiggghhhttt!!!"

"THHISS IIISSS THEE BESSSSSTTT!!"

The coaster began climbing another hill and ascended going though a loop and a large dip.

Two minutes later the rid had come to a complete stop and the sound of the seatbelts being released could be heard along with the cheers of the other riders.

"Hinata-chan!!" exclaimed Sakura. She quickly got up from her seat and looked at her usually soft-spoken friend. The others looked at her and Naruto looked at his friend sitting right beside him. He looked at her confusingly. Her eyes were teary and her face slightly flushed.

"Whaa?????"

"NARUTO-NO-BAKA! **(POW!)**" Sakura pounded him in the head. "How could you forget that this Hinata-chan's first time!!!"

"Wholly shi-"

"Eh?? Hinata-chan!!" said Tenten in a panic as she watched the girls face turn a lighter

"Let's get her to the bathroom, QUICK!!" advised Ino.

The girls took the poor girl to the facilities leaving the guys by themselves.

"Whose bright idea was this roller coaster anyway?" asked Shikamaru

"Hn." Came Sasuke's reply.

A creepy aura grew from behind the two giving them the shivers. "**Na-ru-to**!!" said Neji

"ACK!! A demon!!" he said pointing at the furious Neji.

"Run…" Neji advised eerily. Naruto gulped and then took off. A second later Neji chased him.

"Wow that's one mean sisterly complex." Said Shikamaru who—for once—was not tired and was enjoying the havoc that the two were creating.

"Hn." Sasuke answered boredly as he stared blankly at the scene in front of him. His inter-self, who was surprisingly quiet for the week decided to comeback and screaming cheers for some violent entertainment.

_'Damn, you came back…'_ he thought irritatingly.

_((But of course. Now shut up. I'm trying to enjoy some high quality entertainment.))_

His inner replied as he ate popcorn.

-

About thirty minutes later the girls returned with a happy Hinata and they all went off to go to the next ride. Unfortunately, for Sakura it just had to be a…

"Hunted house fun house?!?" She yelled horrified at the thought as she stayed rooted to her spot.

"Yup!!" the other girls, plus Naruto, exclaimed.

"We're going!" said Ino and she started to drag her towards the creepy house.

"Oh no you don't" Sakura said as she broke Ino's grip and hid behind Sasuke. "I'm not going!!" she said sticking her tongue out at Ino childishly.

Ino smirked at her and snapped her fingers. Sasuke immediately turned around, hulled her over his shoulder, and walked towards what Sakura called a demon's playground.

"Let me go Sasuke!!" she yelled angrily while pounding his back with her hands. Sasuke only smirked unknowingly to her and continued to walk. The others quickly got in the carts before them while Sakura continued to complain and demand to be let go causing the other people around them to stare at the two. It was an interesting sight after all. A very attractive smirking guy carried an anger pretty pink-haired girl over his shoulder.

Sasuke got in the seat and gently dumped the girl in the seat next to him. She huffed angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sasuke smiled softly at her even though she was not watching.

"Don't be like that. It's only a ride." He said to her.

"Baka!! You know I don't like fun house's or hunted ones. I especially don't like if their blended together!"

Sasuke looked over it. "Scared?"

Sakura froze. Then quickly put on a brave face. "Of course not!!"

The ride jerked and the ride started. Sasuke looked over at her. Even though it was dark, he could still tell that she was scared out of her wits. He chuckled and placed his hand on her opposite shoulder bringing her closer to him.

"You can lean on me if it becomes too much." He whispered in her ear knowing that she could still hear him. Sakura immediately hugged him and he felt her nod.

"A-arigato Sasu-kun"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second at the name and then smirked holding her closer to him. Though out the whole ride she sat there hugging him and while Sasuke held her closer to him. Soon enough the ride was done and not once did Sakura freak out like she would have done in the past.

-

"So? How'd it go? Was it scary??" teased Ino.

"Huh?" asked Sakura then caught on quick. "Ahaaa… no. not really no."

"Really?" asked Hinata not convinced at all

"Yeah." She replied in the same manner.

"Well enough lolly gagging!! Let's hit some more rides!" Yelled Naruto. They all left to enjoy the rest of the night.

-

"We'll see you later Sakura-chan! Night Teme!!" Naruto yelled from his driveway.

It was well into the night now, the stars were clearly out and shinning while a crescent moon haled above.

"Bye-bye Naruto, Hinata-chan. have fun with your family!!" Sakura yelled back with a smile on her face.

"See you in two weeks!" yelled Hinata, she was still psyched up to be timid at the moment.

"'C ya then!!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke waved a bye and then drove the car towards Sakura's house.

"Sasuke… thank you." she said breaking the silence.

He glanced at her.

"For what?"

"For what you said at the haunted house."

Sasuke smiled again but once again, Sakura missed the sight. "No problem."

The rest of the ride they drove in a comfortable silence listening to the soft music playing on the radio. Sasuke drove up her driveway and Sakura thanked him for the ride. Again, like he did ever since they were younger he wanted for her to get inside and turn on the lights. Once she was inside and turn on the lights waved at him though the window.

"What an amazing day this has been." She thought to herself happily for the first time in months.

She walked towards the kitchen to get a drink. Then she heard a footsteps coming towards her. She looked up her eyes widening.

"Well, what do we have here, Sakura." Said a male voice. Sakura dropped the glass cup she was holding letting it shatter on the ground to pieces.

Time froze, and Sakura's world came crashing down.

* * *

YoungLove: BWAHAHAHA!! A Cliffhanger!! It's been a while since I wrote one of those. So good or bad. Does it make you want to read some more?? XD tell me. I'd love to know.

-

YoungLove:** (gasp)** OMG! I am so sorry. I tried to post this chapter yesterday at my aunt's computer before we hit the road to come home (it took such a long time. I got home at midnight last night, didn't get to bed until 2 am, and then I had to wake up at 6:30 am to get ready to go to school. I was like a zombie today.) But I thought that the chapter went up. Apparently not. My friend at school told me during our free period that she didn't see it put up. She was waiting to read it today. I feel really bad. **(Sigh)** And I didn't get home until really late today because of practice and I was forced to do homework before I could go on the computer. I just have had a bad day. O.o eh. Oh well.

-

YoungLove: well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the delay. I'll double check next time to make absolutely sure that the next story is posted

-

YoungLove: it's time to thank the reviewers!! Yay! **(Balloons fall from nowhere)** thanks to: **Faeliya, Gothic Saku-chan,** and **Sakura-nekoblossoms2078**. Thank you soo much for your reviews. They made me really happy when I read it. They put a big smile on my face. I thought that no one wanted to read this anymore. I almost gave up hope. Thanks so much!! I really hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. =(^.^)= I'll see you in the next chapter hopefully.

-

Preview for Chapter 11:

"Hey guys it's been like a week. Has anyone called Sakura-chan?"

"Well… we tried, but the phone was shut off.."

"I thought I saw her at the market the other day, but she ran away."

"Is she avoiding us?"

-

YoungLove: Please review. I really like knowing what my readers think of my story. So please review.


	11. “Someone, anyone…help…”

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The song

Song: "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Michael Carroll

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's are Out of Character.**

**

* * *

**

"Alyssa Lies, To the classroom  
Alyssa lies, Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies, To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise"

**-Jason Michael Carroll**

* * *

Last time on Happy-Go-Lucky:

"_Well, what do we have here, Sakura." Said a male voice. Sakura dropped the glass cup she was holding letting it shatter on the ground to pieces._

_Time froze, and Sakura's world came crashing down._

* * *

Sakura took a step backwards towards accidentally hitting a vase over. She barely felt the bump or even heard the crash of the vase as it impacted the floor.

The man smirked; his eyes were clearly amused at the pink haired teen's reaction. "What no greeting?" he said opening his arms mockingly.

Sakura just stayed silent, not once taking his eyes off of the figure in front of her. She started to slightly shake.

"What's the matter now _dear_ mei? You look like you have seen a ghost."

She took another step backward until her back was fully against the wall. The man took another step toward her so that she was in complete arm's reach.

"Come now. You're hurting my feelings with all this silence." He said in a false hurt voice.

She tried to open her quivering mouth; but in less then a second, a hand was on her throat that rapidly cut off her air supply. She was gasping and vainly trying to get the man's hand off her.

He leaned over and whispered in her hear, "I told you I would come." Then he tossed her to the side as if she were a rag doll. Sakura made a slight painful sound as she hit the table. "Humph. Worthless piece of garbage." He said clearly to her. "Now hurry up and make me dinner, garakuta shojo. And turn on the air conditioner, it feels like a furnace in here."

Sakura got up as quick as she could—ignoring the pain on her wrist—as she dashed to the kitchen.

"Sakura." She stopped halfway to her destination. "You still have not welcomed me."

Sakura bit her bottom lip for a second before she turned around, bowed, and said. "Welcome home honorable Ojii-san." And went back towards her destination.

Uncle still had a smirk on her hand and not cared one bit about the weird behavior. "Dumb girl." He said as he walked back to the living room where his laptop was already set up. He typed away on his computer, researching, cross-referencing, and adding the list of things finical needs of the Kisetsu Corporation, '_The Family business, or should I say, my business_._'_ He continued to type away full engulfing himself over his work.

Sakura came in a few minutes later and placed the food on the nearest table. She said in a soft voice of false welcoming, "I hope you enjoy your meal." She stepped backward and allowed her uncle to do as he pleases. she stood not too far away from the table; after all she was not told that she could not leave yet. She watched him take a bite of the food then spit it out.

"Ugh. Salty. Make another one. And make it quick I don't have all day."

"Yes sir." And again she went off into the kitchen.

_((We didn't even add salt to the meal, that stupid son of a bitch!))_ Her inner self yelled profoundly.

_'What can I do? I have to just grin and bare it. It'll be over soon enough.'_

_((Yeah in three painfully long weeks.))_

_'Yeah…'_

_((We'll make it out okay. And then he will go away. Remember who we are doing this for.))_

_'Oto-san, Okasan, Onii-chan…' _she thought sadly. '_Don't worry, I'll find a way…'_

-

It was almost one in the morning before she was able to leave her uncles side. She had no rest, no breaks, and no time to even sit down. She was thirsty and her hand still hurt from the time uncle came in and told her to cook the food right after the fourth time. He hovered as she cooked the food and when he saw a reason to scold her he took the chance, and rather violently, shoved her on the stove were she burnt her hand on the skillet she used to cook the meal. It was not until a few minutes ago did she find the time to treat her hand. Luckily it wasn't enough to damage her skin and leave a mark, but it still hurt. She wrapped gauze on her injured hand.

She collapsed on her bed and almost instantly fell asleep, but not before remembering to flip on her alarm at five. She knew that uncle would not want his breakfast to be late that had to be served on the dot or it's no breakfast. She sighed and went to bed trying to get as much energy as she could for the next hellish day.

-

"Get the dishes done girl and don't you dare use the dishwasher." Her uncle said sternly. Then he walked out the door.

Sakura bowed and replied yes to her uncle then got straight to work in the kitchen carefully washing the dished and placed them in the drying rack. After she washed everything she dried every single dish and placed them gently in the cupboard. She remembered the first time she broke a plate. Her uncle gave her a beating using the belt and from then on she was extremely careful never to do that again.

Sakura quickly made her way to "To Do List" that her uncle made so once she finished with the task, there were others ready for her. She glanced at it then began the laundry and then starts making lunch.

_'Looks like he wanted chicken nicoise for lunch.'_

_((See, aren't you glad you took international home education?))_

_'Yeah…'_

_((Lucky this doesn't take too long to make.))_

She gathered the ingredients she needed form the refrigerator and got to work chopping up the vegetables. Then she got the skillet out and started to warm that up. She went to the wine cabinet, got out one of her fathers fine wines, and poured about a quarter cup of it into the skillet. Then she put the chicken in the skillet and made the rice. She finished cooking the meal about thirty minutes later. She gathered everything ready and placed everything in proper order. Once she thought everything was agreeable to uncle's taste, she went to her father's study where he said he would be.

"No, it's not ready yet." She heard uncle talking. "I know." She herd him curse. "Just keep them at bay. Do not let them leave, do you here me?" he said hissing at what Sakura knew was at the other person on the other line of the phone. "I don't give a damn what those old geezers say. I'm ordering you to stop them." A pause was set in the room and Sakura could not here anything. She figured the person on the phone was talking and her uncle was listening. "FIX THIS NOW!" she heard him yell on the phone and then a smack was heard. She figured it was the phone.

_'I'll probably have to replace that…' _she thought and made a mental note to add that on her next list. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"What?" her uncle voice boomed from the other side.

"Lunch is ready for you Oji-san." She said calmly.

"I'll be down in a minute." He replied in an agitated voice.

"Hai." And she backed away going back downstairs. She entered the dining room and waited on the corner for the man to come. About five minutes later he came down, sat at the table and began to eat. For once he didn't say a word about the food for he looked like he was thinking of something else entirely as he ate his food.

_'That conversation.'_

_((Don't think too much into it. it's not our place.))_

_'But who…' _her thoughts when she heard him get up and leave.

"I'll be out the rest of the day and night. Make sure to get everything done on the list, garakuta shojo." He said not even looking at her as he left the room.

Sakura automatically bowed as he left the room and cleaned up the lunch. She began to wash the dishes. As she did the dishes she remembered her family before _it_ happened.

"_Sakura, remember to smile." said her mother._

"_Yeah… because you look like a monster when you don't." added her annoying brother._

"_YOH!" her mother scolded_

_Her brother snickered and apologized._

Sakura sighed as another memory flew into her head.

_**(bang, bang)**__ "Yoh! Hurry!" yelled her father, pushing things in front of the doorway._

_Their mother shoved the two to the hidden entrance to the escape tunnel "Take you sister, go!" _

"_Let me h-" he argued_

"_No, you must get out of here! Protect your sister!!" the sound of the door breaking could be heard. "Run!" then their mother shut the door. _

A teardrop escaped from her eyes.

_((Don't…))_ she heard her inner self advised. she quickly wiped the tear away and continued on her task.

-

Soon time passed by at a slow paste and two weeks flew by.

It was late in the night, once again for the unprecedented time was her uncle out for the rest of the night. Sakura looked at herself though the mirror of her bedroom vanity mirror. She looked like a ghostly impression of herself all worn out, tired, and pale. She had noticeable bags from her eyes due to lack of rest and sleep. A few—small, but noticeable—bruises on her arms and legs were visible along with weight lost from lack of nutrients. Her features were very familiar during the time her uncle was living under with her.

Again, like so many days in her past, was her face void of emotion. Just a blank, emotionless, face staring back at her.

_'Someone, anyone…help…' _she thought in her head as a silent plea.

-

In another part of time a group of friends sat in a living room, the television was on, but no one was watching, instead they were wrapped in a conversation.

Tenten bit her lower lip as she sat there. "Hey guys it's been like over two weeks. Has anyone called Sa-chan?" she asked the others. They all in returned looked at one another unsure how to answer.

Naruto was the first to answer "Well… I tried, but the phone was shut off." He said holding on to his cell phone in his pocket.

Ino looked at the table in front of her gravely. "I thought I saw her at the market the other day," she started as she remembered seeing her friend though the busy crowds of the market. "But she ran away." _'She didn't look right' _she thought remembering the noticeable weight loss on her friend's fleeting figure.

"I saw her holding a ton of groceries home. I was going to ask if she needed help; but there was a large crowd and I lost track of her." Said Shikamaru recalling the incident and remembering how skittish she acted.

Sasuke frowned as he looked across the table, his face clearly looking as if he was trying to remember something.

Hinata thought to the last time she saw her pink haired friend, "She was walking to the dryers the other day. Right Neji-nii-san?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. She was in a hurry."

"…Oh yeah. I saw her near the park. I called out to her. But she just kept on walking. Like she didn't hear me." Tenten said sadly then frowned as her eyebrows knitted together. "and..." she started, "she was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt like the ones she would wear during late fall or winter. it's was really weird since the temperature was incredibly hot too."

Sasuke looked at Tenten. _'long sleeve shirt? during summer?'_ he thought to himself

"So you think…" Ino paused then continued "she's avoiding us?" she finally asked out loud.

The others looked away, not knowing how to answer that.

Sasuke suddenly got up from his seat.

"Teme?"

"I need to get some fresh air." He replied and walked out onto the balcony.

Naruto looked at his friend with pity. "He's been really worried about her."

"Yeah." The girls replied and the guys just silently agreed with the blond. They all looked at their friend on the balcony.

_'Something's wrong.'_ Sasuke thought leaning on the balcony ledge. _'Really, really wrong.'_

**

* * *

**

Translation/Extra Notes:

**Garakuta Shojo:** (loosely translated to) worthless girl or trash girl

**Oji-san:** Uncle

**Mie:** Niece

**Kisetsu: **(part of the company name) Season

**Chicken Nicoise:** it's a French dish that means "as prepared in Nice"

* * *

YoungLove: hey everyone thanks for the wait!! =) **if this is the first time you read this chapter you can ignore this part**, but for all those who have read the chapter before, you notice that it is longer. Yeah, I had a bit of a problem with this chapter and the next one. The plot didn't quite flow properly and so I decided to cut the chapter short until I figured out how to make the two chapters work together. I hope this is a better improvement to it. =)

YoungLove: YES!!! The plot is so moving forward!! This is exciting to me!! Anyone else excited?? XD

YoungLove: I have to ask, **Is anyone confused about what is happening so far**?? What do you think, good or bad?

-

SPECIAL THANKS TO: **Kaydreams, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, cutebutweirdlucy18 **(Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked the chapters ^.^)**, fumiko-chan, **and** Babykat570 **thank you soo much for your reviews!!

-

YoungLove: well I have to go now !! I'll see all you viewers in the next chapter!!

-

Don't Forget to Review!! =)


	12. Family History part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song.

Song: "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Michael Carroll

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_((Inner voice))_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's are Out of Character.**

**Note: this is the full chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

'Well I just brushed it off at first,

**'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt or the things she had seen.**

**I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me'**

**-Jason Michael Carroll**

_

* * *

_

((Hello!! Earth to Sasuke!!))

Yelled his inner voice. He could almost feel someone knocking on his head as if it were a door.

_'Shut up' _he snapped already irritated with what is happening around him.

_((Something's the matter!!))_

_'I know that'_

"Something's up."

"I know already, so shut up!" he snapped at the voice.

"Whoa! Teme, get a grip!" said a familiar voice defensively.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto in front of him holding two drinks in each hand. "Naruto?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Geeze, way to make someone feel welcomed" he said in a sarcastic voice. He handed Sasuke one of the drinks, which he accepted. "So…" he said trying to start a conversation with the usual ice block. But as usual, he was meet with silence. He sighed, "Man, can't you even show any sign that you are listening to what I am saying. Geeze you are so hard to talk to…" Sasuke merely glanced at the blond direction before returning back to staring at the pool. The usual hyperactive blond sighed and scratched his head. "Anyway, don't you think it's odd that Sakura-chan hasn't called?" he said getting straight to the point.

Sasuke froze for a nanosecond before answering. "…yeah"

Naruto leaned his back against the railing and crossed his arms before saying another word. "We're all starting to get worried about her."

Sasuke just continued to stare at the water blow but listened to what his blond best friend had to say.

"She does this every year. She just goes missing, she almost disappears."

Sasuke thought hard on what Naruto had said. _'Missing… every year' _Then something clicked in his mind and the pieces started coming together, _'the shirt, her avoidance...'_

_((uh-oh…))_

"SHIT!_"_ Sasuke immediately dropped his drink and ran inside making a loud noise as he opened the screen door.

"TEME?!" Naruto yelled after him. Then followed in pursuit.

"Sasuke!?" Tenten yelled as she almost got ran over by the dark haired teen.

Sasuke quickly headed for the door and quickly placed his shoe on. He almost reached the door when Naruto blocked the door.

Naruto's eyes were hard. "Sasuke what's going on?" he yelled angrily.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata said as she and the others came closer to the two teens.

"Naruto out of my way now!" said Sasuke, obviously pissed.

"Not until you tell us what's going on around here!" he retorted back still blocking the only exit.

Sasuke clutched his hands and grinded his teeth.

_'I don't have time for this!'_ he thought angrily.

"This happens every year! You two are hiding something! So what the fuck is going on here?"

The others fell silent, they knew for a fact that something was up. What Naruto said was true; they wanted to know what was going on, even if this wasn't the best way to confront the situation.

Sasuke just stood there glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuke is it so bad to tell us?" asked Tenten.

"Don't you think we have the right to know?" said Shikamaru leaning on the nearest wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It's not my story to tell." Sasuke replied after a second or two of silence.

"Then who is going to tell us? Sakura? It's obvious that if she wanted to tell us she would of by now." Neji said calmly.

"We aren't dumb, we notice things. This has gone on far enough! What are you two hiding?!" yelled Ino, who was obviously getting angry that Sasuke was not saying a word to them. _'he's not the only one worried here!!' _she thought angrily.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the ground for a brief moment.

"…Sasuke-san, please, we want to know." Said Hinata in a gentler tone.

"No more secretes, Sasuke." Naruto added helping his cause.

Sasuke stopped trying to get through Naruto and sighed as he saw that there was no way out of this one. He was surrounded by six pairs of eyes all wanting the truth.

_((No backing out now)) _his inner self encouraged.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that cannot be repeated to others." the others looked at him for a second before realizing that he was asking for their agreement. They all nodded, "Alright I'll tell you."

Sasuke took a seat at the floor. "About six years ago, the founder and president of one of the fastest and strongest growing corporations in Konoha died."

"Hey teme, we are asking about Sakura-chan no-"

"Just shut up for a second." He snapped, already frustrated with the situation_. 'Where am I going to start with this one?' ((Where not to start…))_ his inner said depressingly. Another minute flew by before he decided to say another word on the subject.

"You all know that Sakura's family and my family have been close for a very long time now." The others silently agreed to this knowing the bond of the Haruno-Uchiha was quite strong. "**(Sighs) **My father and Sakura's father were the best of friends along with Naruto's, Hinata's, and Neji's parents."

"Huh? But our fathers don't kno-" started Naruto

"No, they do. In fact, I'm sure that you have heard or seen him at some time. Probably in a business function of some sort."

"That's impossible. We know that Sakura's parents are just ordinary civilians" interjected Neji

"If only." Sasuke sighed. "Does the name Kisetsu mean anything to you?"

"That shadow corporation? Yeah it's as significantly powerful as the Three Pillars." Answered Tenten. Sasuke nodded. "What does K. Corps have anything to do with Sakura or her Father?"

"Because Haruno-san is the owner and CEO of the cooperation and since he is Sakura's father, she in return is the next heir to Kisetsu." Everyone froze not knowing what to say to this. "Kisetsu Diachi is her father's real name, but at marriage he decided to cast the name Kisetsu to keep his wife safe and any children that the two have. That is why Sakura's last name is Haruno. However, in all original legal documentaries, her full name is Kisetsu Haruno Sakura. Whatever the case is, if Sakura's name is ever needed, only a selected few are able to look at the original documents. Edited copies are given out if the there needs to be any copies made of kept."

"Like school?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, the copy of Sakura's school records of her identity is an edited copy."

"So everything that is said there is a lie?"

"No, not lies, just a few things that are edited are changed to hide her."

"Wait, is Sakura-chan's birthday still the same?"

"Naruto what a dumb question. Of course it is." Said Ino. She paused for a second then looked at Sasuke unsurely. "It is… right?"

He nodded a yes, "but birth year is off by two years."

"She's two years younger than us?" Exclaimed Tenten.

"So that makes her sixteen, not eighteen like the rest of us." Said Shikamaru. Sasuke nodded. "But how-?"

"The same process that allows Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee are in our grade even though you guys are a year older than us."

Tenten and Neji looked at each other. "But our parents merely made us start school a year later then usual. So we could be with Hinata."

"Well Sakura's parents had her start school in second year primary in stead of going to kindergarten."

"No wonder she was shorter then us." Said Ino remembering her first encounter with Sakura and how short she was compared to the other students in the class.

"That would also explain why she was always being held by the parents and being dressed up as a doll." Naruto added remembering all the times when their mothers would pull Sakura in a room and had her try on lots of frilly cute cloths that they made.

Sasuke smiled lightly at the thought. "Yeah." He looked at his friends in the room. "Our Oka-san's knew about Sakura since the beginning. It was their idea to move Sakura to our grade. The faculties did not even notice the difference in her age. All they thought was that she was smaller then the rest of us perfectly normal at early childhood, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Like I said before, her papers said that she was our age and all the documents pointed out that she was normal average civilian. That was one way everyone agreed to do. Only a handful of people know about this and it was supposed to stay like this until she became of legal age then the truth would be known to the public."

"Was?" asked Hinata quickly picking up on the odd word.

"Was." Sasuke repeated solemnly. "Something that happened and the plan started to go sour."

"The plan? What's the need for the all the secrecy?" asked Neji.

Sasuke looked down at the floor for a second. "It happened before any of us were born. As I explained, our fathers knew each other. They grew up together, went to school together, in short they were really close like a second family to fall back on.

"You mean like all of us are right now?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed again. "You see Daichi-san had an older brother, Raiden. Due to some complications in the past, the elders of the Kisetsu clan deemed him unworthy to carry the name. It was then given to Daichi-san. Raiden found out and was furious of this, he had left their family compound in rage cursing his brother's name. During all that time our parents were in near their final year in college and were all pretty much engaged or about to be engaged. But I don't need to get to that story. We all have heard it plenty times before. For the Uchiha, Hyuga, and Uzumaki everything was fine. It was Sakura's father who had yet to propose."

"This is sounding like a sappy drama." Shikamaru muttered. Ino punched his arm and glared at him.

"Anyway, on the night of announcing their engagement Raiden came along with some other uninvited guests. They started a huge fight and in the midst of all that Miyu, Sakura's mother, was taken captive. Of course everyone was furious of what had happened and they demanded Raiden give Miyu-san back."

"She was a bargaining chip wasn't she?" Shikamaru stated catching on at what was happening in this scenario.

"Yes. In exchange for giving Miyu san back, Diachi san and the elders had to agree to give half of the corp. to him. It was agreed."

"So? Raiden got half of Kisetsu and Diachi-san got Miyu. Then years later, we get Sakura-chan. it's a win-win situation right?" Naruto said unsurely.

"But the story doesn't explain why the secrecy." Said Neji.

"It would have been if it was not for the fine detail in the contract."

"Detail?" questioned Hinata.

"Your right, Raiden did get half of the corporation and Daichi-san did get Miyu-san. But it wasn't until a few days after Sakura was born did anyone noticed the loop hole."

"Loop hole in the contract." Repeated Shikamaru.

"Yeah, the contract stated that the half of the company would be given to Raiden—as kind of a peace offering—for being the next in line to inherit Kisetsu. Meaning he can't have the other half of the corporation until after Diachi san gives it to him."

Tenten's eyebrow knitted frustratingly before saying anything. "You said the next in line. But when Sakura was born wouldn't she be-"

"No. Remember I said that she was the heir to Kisetsu, but she is not the only one."

"You mean her uncle?" Ino questioned.

Sasuke frowned. "No, not him. There is another heir. Yoh-san."

"Who is Yoh?" asked Hinata timidly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and simply stated, "He is Sakura's older brother."

**

* * *

**

Translations:

**Miyu:** beautiful bloom

**Raiden:** thunder god

**Daichi:** great land

**Kisetsu Haruno Sakura: **(loosely translated to) Seasonal Spring Field Cherry Blossom

**Yoh: **(loosely translated as) leaf

* * *

YoungLove: I think these translations are correct. I asked a friend and she said they were good enough. Tell me if I am wrong ok?

YoungLove: ha! So there it is Chapter 12. We got to learn half of what is going on with Sakura's situation. Hee-hee left with a cliffhanger though. Hm. I decided to post this one today and the second half (chapter 13) tomorrow. That way at least some people will read this chapter. I will remind those who have not read this chapter to read it first. Or else you might miss out on some important info. XD

-

YoungLove: I have some readers to thank for reviewing chapter 11. Yay!! XD

**special thanks to…: PinkxxxReaper , **itachi-was-mine ,** All I Want For Xmas is Ikuto ,** Babykaat570 ,** Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 ,** Storm Front , **Okinawa Angel ,** Kaydreams ,** fukimo-chan ,** _and_ cutebutweirdlucy18 thanks sooo much for reviewing for chapter 11!! Your reviews really cheered me up!! ; D

YoungLove: ALSO, I would also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the temporary version of chapter 12 (a.k.a. temp. chap.): **kairigurl08 ,** PinkxxxReaper , **kaydreams , **CandyExpress , and **All I Want For Xmas is Ikuto. **Thanks for the double reviews everyone!! It really made me want to write some more. Which is what I am doing right now. XD

YoungLove: EEKK!! I can't wait to post the next chapter. XD I'm kind of still tweaking it a bit. I want to make it just right before I post it. But first I want people to read this chapter, which is why I posted this up first… and then the chapter 13 later.

-

YoungLove: thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Chapter 13 will be posted tomorrow!! **I need to know if anything does not make any since**. So please tell me so that I can fix it or answer any questions. Let me know what you think of the chapter!! XD so please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	13. Family History part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song.

Song: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_((Inner voice))_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's are Out of Character.**

**

* * *

**

'I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

**Got to open my eyes to everything'**

**-Evanescence**

* * *

Time froze in the room that they were in. no one moved or even blinked.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked holding up two hands in sign of slowing down. "Sakura has an older brother?"

Sasuke just closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands laced together. "Yes. He is currently one of the top elites having a duel partnership in Konoha and Suna."

Neji immediately said, "a jonin huh? So is he in Akatsuki?"

"Could be, Last time I heard he turned down their offer and now works incognito." He replied

Ino looked from Neji to Sasuke, "he's in hiding? But you said that he is top elite. You can't just suddenly drop out and hide without a few operatives knowing your whereabouts. Unless…" Ino's eyes widened, "He's a missing-nin?"

"No. the only person who knows where he is at this moment is my father. Maybe Itachi knows too since Yoh and him where in the same genin team. Either way, he's in hiding, but to the public he is MIA and is presumed dead."

Tenten frustratingly asked, "So how is Sakura tied up with this mess?"

"Like Tenten said before, Kisetsu is a shadow corporation. Meaning it hides most of its accomplishments behind other companies. In their case, the three Pillars. The Uchiha Corporation, the Uzumaki Industries, and the Hyuga Enterprise; these three are the public face companies that Kisetsu collaborates with."

"So in other words, Kisetsu is the extra help that pushes the pillars to higher grounds—so to speak."

Sasuke glanced at the genius of the group. "Are you catching the pattern then, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru thought ahead placing peaces together. "The shadow corps runs as a secret ace for your families company. Meaning Kisetsu is a multi-billion industry that would be making about the exact same profit as the tree pillars." Sasuke nodded. "You said that Yoh is the next heir after their father, the current owner and head of the corporation, but he is currently MIA, making Sakura the heir."

"But then that dude, Raiden, he is suppose to be the owner of half of the company right. The contract said so." Said Naruto.

"Your right, but like I said, there was a loop whole in the contract." Sasuke thought about the contract trying to remember what was said. "'The next in line shall have the half of Kisetsu.'" He recited.

"Oh I get it. Since Daichi-san had children, the role of the heir was changed. So that makes Raiden-san the third in line to get the company." voiced Hinata.

Naruto thought about it and frowned. "That kind of sucks for him, since he was originally the true heir to the company. He was already mad that the elders didn't choose him."

"So he formulated a plan to get at least half of the company back." Uttered Neji.

"But that was put on a hold when he found out that his brother was getting engaged." Continued Tenten

"Making it harder for him to get the company." came Ino's immediate input.

"So he created a situation where the elders and his bother had no choice but to hand over half of the company." contributed Shikamaru.

"This worked for a while up until Diachi-san and Miyu-san had kids." Added Naruto.

"Exactly." Sasuke agreed. "When Yoh was born, Sakura's parents were already in hiding in fear that if Raiden knew about their son, he would harm him."

"So they kept him a secret." Stated Hinata.

"Everything was going smoothly. The Haruno's, Uchiha's, Uzumaki's, and Hyuga's were very cautious and planed everything ahead covering all their marks."

"Until Sakura was born." Neji muttered

Sasuke nodded. "Until she was born. You see, all of the companies started booming and expanding rapidly gaining lots of revenue. As co-owner of the company, he gained lots of money. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more."

A light bulb flashed in Naruto's head. "I get it, our parents thought this was a possible situation that could happen and they planed ahead to that Yoh wouldn't get involved in the process."

"But you said they were in hiding and they were being extra cautious of what was happening, so what happened?" enquired Tenten

Sasuke paused for a nanosecond before continuing. "Well you see. Finding out about the loop whole could not have been found at the worst time. Two months before of Miyu-san's due pregnancy date, there was a car accident. The shock from that accident caused Miyu-san to go into a premature labor. Miyu-san was alone at the time and the driver was knocked out unconscious, so it was not said what should happen. The paramedics that came immediately rushed her into the nearest hospital, which was a public hospital. One that was not informed of any planed procedures. No one thought this would happen, there were still a time before the due date after all. Well somehow, word got out in during that small time and Raiden found out. It wasn't until after Sakura was born and everyone was settling down did he make an appearance. Luckily Yoh was still in school and Raiden still had no idea that he was already down the list being the heir."

The others began to imagine different scenarios of what happened at that time. In all cases, the results were still not good.

"He came. Acted all shocked and happy. But he knew about the loop whole already. He had his lawyers look over the contract once he found out about Sakura. He came and went leaving behind a present like it was your average everyday thing to him. Nothing out of the ordinary. This left everyone skeptical and they looked for the reason why. It took a week or so when our, the Uchiha's, personal lawyers pointed out that there could be something in the contract that they missed. Which is when the found the loop whole. But the damage was done, Sakura was already discovered. The adults all agreed to keep Sakura out in the opening while Yoh still remained a secret."

Tenten's eyebrows began to knit together again. "So that all catches up to the present. But that still doesn't explain why her family is not here with her. As far as we know, no one lives with her. No to mention you still haven't told us why-"

"In the past sixteen years Raiden has been manipulating and gaining the rest of Kisetsu Corporation. But he still cannot touch a quarter of the company because it belongs solely to Sakura, her piece of the company as the heir. Like I said Yoh is in hiding, he has not been in contact with his family in over seven years. Not since that happened."

"What's that?" asked Ino

"Oak lane fire." Came Sasuke's flat reply

Those three words rang clear in their minds. Even though they were merely preteens at the time, they remembered the ambulance, fire trucks, police cars, and reporters that appeared that day. All were fixated at the once white, two floor, home. What would have been another peaceful day was coming to an end, quickly changed when a large boom filled the air. Soon the smoke and fire became visible to all in the neighborhood as many watched the house get burned up.

Hinata gasped in realization. "You mean that house-"

"Was the Haruno residence. Somehow, they managed to find Sakura unharmed in the rubble, she took in a bit of smoke but it wasn't too severe. Unfortunately, the bodies of the rest of the family were not found. At least that is what the media wants us to think. But we know better. One of the ANBU found Yoh a few miles away from the blast; he was quickly rushed to safety. As for Miyu-san and Daichi-san, shinobi hunters managed to get their bodies out in time without detection."

"Where are they now? Why aren't they here?" demanded Ino.

"Miyu-san received a wound to the head and stomach causing her to loose conscious. At the moment, she is comatose. Daichi-san is like Yoh, he too had to go into hiding, and it would have been too dangerous for both Sakura and Daichi-san to be together in a single place. So it was decided to pretend that Sakura's family died that day. It was in this case that Raiden decided to jump into action. He took the liberty and 'took Sakura in'." Sasuke scoffed at this. "In reality, he bought a house and left Sakura there to live by herself. He only comes back every year for a few weeks at a time to keep up the persona of her guardian to the public."

"The time she goes missing…" started Neji.

"…is when he is home." Sasuke's voice became cold. In a single heartbeat, every one of them headed straight for the door.

**

* * *

**

Side Note:

**The three Pillars:** this is the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuga companies.

**Civilians:** non-ninja people. (Remember I said that they are still ninja-like a few chapters back.)

**Jonin:** elite class ninja

**ANBU: **special ninjas that are Jonin level or higher

**Shinobi Hunters:** trained ninjas whose job is to hunt for people

_Kisetsu Family Relations:_

_-Raiden:_ Daichi's older brother, Yoh and Sakura's Uncle

_-Daichi: _Raiden's younger brother. Miyu's husband. Yoh and Sakura's Father

_-Miyu: _Daichi's wife. Yoh and Sakura's Mother

_-Yoh:_ Sakura's older Brother (roughly about 22 years old).

_-Sakura: _Yoh's little sister

* * *

YoungLove: The past has been revealed! Wah that was tricky to write about. But there you have it, a glance over the Haruno's past. Hope it makes since to everyone!

YoungLove: Now we **know** that Raiden wants the family company and all its fortunes. Some how he is using Sakura. NEXT Chapter will be interesting. The story is so rolling along. XD the plot is underway. And I can't wait to start on it… just as soon as I get out of school.

**NOTE FROM AN:** hey everyone, sorry for this short notice, but something is currently wrong with my computer, it happened sometime this week. My computer is being fixed right now I should get it back in another 1-2 days. Anyway, I'm using a friend's computer to write this message. Again sorry for this delay, I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can.

YoungLove: **It's time to give a shout out to all my reviewers**!! I'm all in a daze at the awesome reviews that I got, thank you times a million. It _really_ helped me when I wrote this chapter!! So without father ado **(drum rolls)** thanks to: **insaneanimelover ,** cherryblossomdream ,** angel1335 ,** Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 , **fumiko-chan , **LadyMartel4000 , **uchiasakurafan95 , **kairigurl08 , **PinkxxxReaper ,** Kaydreams , **CandyExpress , **_and_ All I Want For Xmas id Ikuto!!! Your reviews are inspirational to me! =D

YoungLove: Well... thanks for reading this chapter everyone! **Tell me if something does not make since**. It is _**really**_ **important** that I know so that I won't confuse anyone! So don't forget to review!! Thanks a lot. Meet you in the next chapter!!


	14. The Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song.

Song: "I Am One of Them" by Aly & AJ

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's ****are**** Out of Character.**

**

* * *

**

"It could happen to me; and I worry in tears

**Reports of the girl; makin' me scared**

**Led off to die and why was I spared?**

**Life is not fair!"**

—**Aly and Aj**

* * *

The room fell in deep silence. No one moved. No one said a word. The group took this time to let everything sink in.

"So…" Ino started, "What do we do now?" she looked at everyone. The others all sat there thinking of something anything that could be helpful.

Shikamaru sighed, sat down on the ground crossed legged, and leaned his head on one of his hands. "If we do something, we better do so carefully."

No one said a word as the room fell onto udder silence.

"One week." Hinata started softly, breaking the total silence. "We were gone for a week, and from what we have seen within the past week, Sakura's uncle has probably been here since that time."

Sasuke stared at the semi-tan carpet thinking of any sign of disturbance before they left. A memory of not too long ago flashed through his mind.

_-FB-_

_Sasuke sat there on the tree branch. It was quite and peaceful, one of the few places where he could go to get away from all the meddlesome fan girls. _

_**(Crack)**__ he looked around when he heard a few twigs break. Some one was heading his way. He made no sudden movement and waited for the person to come closer._

_'Hopefully it's not a fan girl' he thought. Then he noticed a familiar pink haired girl come into view. She stopped right under the tree that he was presently on._

_'Maybe I can talk to her...' he was about to jump down when he heard her phone go off. _

_He watched her from above looking around before answering the phone. He couldn't hear what the conversation was about, but he could see that she was uncomfortable with it. He noticed her body was tense and she wince at the phone at time; which was probably from the volume of the person she was talking too. _

_He watched her closer her phone and take a deep sigh. Deciding it was time to make is presence known he decided to say something._

_"Was that your Oji-san?" he said in a joking voice._

_'No way was that him, it's too soon for him to make a call.' he thought knowingly. _

_He saw her jump from her spot then look around._

_"Up Here," he said calmly. _

_Sakura looked up at the tree branches. Then saw the last person she had ever wanted to see. Her ex-best friend. She glared daggers at him and stated to walk away. _

_-Fb end-_

Sasuke frowned at the memory, "…she might have already known."

"About what?"

"That he was coming."

"Is there something wrong with that? I would think that he would say something." Asked Tenten

"But she should ha-"

"Have what Teme?" interrupted Naruto as he suddenly shot up from his seat. "What would have happened? If you know so much then why are you here? You knew about this!"

Hinata tried to calm the raging blond down. "Naru--"

"No it's true! What the hell have you been doing Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't say anything. "What the Fuck! How long have you known about this? A year. Two…ten?! If you knew this was happening to Sakura then why haven't you done a single thing?"

"Naruto that's eno-"

"No." the others looked back at the raven-haired teen. "Your right Naruto. I have known about this since I was 9 years old."

Naruto's face turned red, "what the hell have you been doing Sasuke?! You call her your best friend, yet you don't lift a single finger to help her out! What kind of sick joke are you pulling?" Naruto's glare intensified to a point where his pupils were starting to turn a tinge of red. "Did you enjoy yourself? Do you enjoy seeing her in pain? You—"

Naruto never finished his sentence. **(POW!)** Naruto fell back at the impact. He stared at the teen before him. Sasuke's arm was still raised. Naruto sat up and looked at his friend.

The blood red color seeped through his usual onyx colored eyes and the coma's appeared spinning around in a slow taunting motion. Naruto came face to face with the Uchiha bloodline trait.

"Shut the **fuck up**!" Sasuke snapped at the boy. His Sharingan blazing down on him.

"I've tried so many times… we have been trying to catch him in action…"

"Sasuke?" Ino said his name unsurely. She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder but stopped when she heard him speak once more.

"Every time, we thought we would have him, he somehow managed to escape." Sasuke's eyes were covered by his bangs as he said this. Then he looked up. "Itachi, my father, I and the rest of the family have been trying to get him to pay for what he has been doing. So don't fucking say we haven't done a thing! 110 cases we tried to put up against him but each were shot down. Do you know how frustrating it gets to see her like that? To know what is going on, but can't do a thing about it?!

"Forget this!" Sasuke went straight towards the door.

"Sasuke! Where are you going!?" yelled Tenten.

"I'm going to do something about it!"

-

A lone figure stood next to a window. He started at the figure lying on the be before him. Tubes and were connected to the person, an air mask covering their nose and mouth, a sheet with a jitsu seal covered the rest of the face. The heart rate monitors operated right next to the white bed. The figure's eyes saddened at the sight.

He jumped from the tree and went inside the room. He placed a small bouquet of flowers in the clear vase.

"I'm sorry." He said to the person, not caring weather or not it was heard. He walked towards the window and took one more look at the figure before jumping out.

He ran swiftly above the rooftops, cautioning his every move so no one would detect him. He finally reached the woods and found the clearing with an enormous tree in the center. he walked up to the tree and tapped on the trunk. He stood back as the bark broke creating a gateway and then revealed its hollow insides. Quickly he went into the tree as the gateway closed.

-

The pounding of whether could be heard as six ninjas took refuge in a small cave behind the waterfall.

"Captain." Said a male soldier. "That rouge ninja that we were tracking is on the move again. Your orders, sir?"

"Place a tracker on him, don't get caught. Later we follow and exterminate him."

"Yes, sir!" Said the other three solders with them.

"But sir…"

"What is it?"

"That other man. He has been found."

"Where?"

"The village hidden in the leaves."

"Shit."

"We can dispatch Azula and Rin after him." The solder suggested. the two people in questioned nodded in agreement.

He thought for a second. "Albright." he turned to face the two ninjas. "if you two see anything, contact me directly."

"Hai." and with that the pair left.

the others watched them leave before another solder decided to say something.

"Another thing sir."

"Yeah?"

"He is leaving sir."

the captain's left eyebrow raised in confusion. "Who's leaving?"

"'The great land' is, sir."

The captain watched as the rest of his team followed his previous orders. he frowned.

_'What is he thinking' _he thought as he too left the safety of the cave.

_-_

**_(Bang) _**a loud crash resounded throughout the whole entire household.

"You little Brat!! How dare you!" the dishes fell off the table, shattering as it hit the cold ground.

Sakura's uncle shoved her to the ground once more. Using his knee, he pined down her back forcing her to stay on the ground. He grabbed a large amount of her shoulder length hair and pulled her head back.

"Do you know anything?!"

"It was because of your stupid parents! All they had to do was fade away. Leave everything to me and no one else. If they didn't have you your parents would still be together and not running away like a bunch of cowards that they are!"

Sakura winced at the pain on her back and scalp. "m-my parents a-are not cowards!" she managed to say out loud.

"Garr…" Raiden raised his hands and smacked her right across the face. She flinched at the pain. "They are! Your sniveling father abandoned his only daughter to save himself! He left his wife to defend her self-alone! All for what? What is has he accomplished? Nothing! All he is doing is hiding!" Raiden got up and dragged her to the living room by her hair. He shoved her next to the mantel peace were a picture of her mother stood. Raiden gripped her hair tighter and grabbed her face forcing her to look at the image before her. "Your mother is no innocent victim. She took the drug of her own free will!"

"You're wrong! She would never do that!!"

"Oh she would and she did, that is why you are in my care and she is in the hospital." He smirked at his so-called niece. "They don't care about you. You are nothing but another problem that everyone has to deal with."

'_Don't cry',_ Sakura told herself, 'd_on't give him the pleasure of seeing your tears.' _

"Poor little Sakura-chan. No one can save you. No one loves you." He taunted. "You are nothing more then a pest." Raiden forced her to stand up before letting her hair go. Without the pull on her hair, she instantly fell on the ground.

Raiden's ice blue eyes looked coolly down on the girl. "Tsk." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and began wiping off the blood that splattered on his sleeve. Getting as much of it off as he could, he threw the bloodstained cloth at the girl. "Get this house cleaned. It's a trash." He's voice clearly sharp and curt.

Sakura didn't move from her spot on the hardwood floor, but the pepper gray haired man knew she heard his clearly. He turned around and walked towards the front door.

"Remember this." He said in the same hash voice. "There is no one in this world that can help you. This is your burden to bear. Besides, who would help a pitiful freak like you anyway?" He sneered. Raiden walked out the door, closing the door with a small click.

-

Sakura laid there on the ground. Her intake of air got sorter and sorter.

'_It hurts.'_ She thought to herself as she took in another breath. _'My chest…'_

Tried to move the rest of her body.

She groaned in anguish. A teardrop finally fell.

'_No more.'_ she thought angrily_. 'I don't want to any more!' _another teardrop fell_, 'why… why me?'_ she thought sadly, as the darkness filled her vision.

Then in the back of her mind she thought she heard the door open, **(ca-click) **"Sakura!" someone yelled. The dark shadows soon engulfed her.

_-_

Time was never on anyone's side. Time was a cruel thing that had its own agenda. Sasuke found this out the hard way. The horror in his eyes were seen when he saw the place. Vase's smashed, picture frames broken, a table crushed, the hall and the floor were stained with the red liquid of life.

He ran towards the fallen figure of his friend. He saw her lying on the ground. Her breathing was barely there. She had burses on her hand, face, legs, and bits of blood seeped from under her close.

He knew that the blood had come from her. He took out his phone, and dialed Naruto.

"GET HERE NOW!" was all that he screamed on the phone before hanging up and concentrating on keeping her breathing. He touched a few of the rib cage bones.

'_One… three... four…' _he counted in his head as he felt the fault in her ribs. _'Four ribs broken, right arm broken leg was cut…' _he continued to see to his inspection when Naruto and the others appeared.

The girls let out a gasp and a scream. But the guys immediately went in.

"We need to take her to the hospital now; I can't move her on like this. She has four broken ribs and I think at least one of them punctured her lug. They have gotten even shallower then when I first came.

The girls immediately took a long study board from the fallen furniture and them fond string.

"Hurry! Use this to carry her, and secure her with this rope so she doesn't fall!" Hinata ordered. The guys did as they were told and as gently as possible, they moved Sakura onto the board.

As soon as they were done, the all of them took a side and dashed towards the hospital.

-

Naruto shoved the doors open. **(BANG!)** Heads turned in there direction.

The front desk nurse puffed up and scolded the group "That is not the way to op—"

"Help!" Ino yelled, "Our friend! She's---"the nurse didn't have to be told twice he she noticed what they were carrying.

"GET A STRECHER IN HER STAT!" she screamed and in and instant, a stretcher appeared. The medics quickly went to work.

The medics removed her from their makeshift stretcher and placed her on the hospital stretcher. Then took her away racing her towards the ER. The front desk nurse looked back at the group.

"Well do our utmost to help you friend." She said to them straight in the eyes.

_-_

They all gathered just outside of the emergency door waiting for anything.

"W-will she be alright?" Hinata whispered as her voice quivered in fear.

Naruto looked down at his girlfriend tearful face and answered honestly with fear, "I don't know." his arms that were wrapped around her waist tightened as he looked up at the light indicating there was an operation going on.

Looking around, Naruto saw Tenten leaning against the longhaired brunette Hyuga. His arms were draped protectively on her shoulders. It would have been a sweet moment if not for Tenten's hands covering her tear stained face and her body shaking; the Hyuga looked normal except for his pearl colored eyes glaring at the door walls ahead of him with pure hatred and his free hand clutched into a fist.

The next couple sitting just adjacent to Hinata and himself was Shikamaru and Ino. Like Tenten and Hinata, her face was red and tears fell from them openly. She didn't bother hiding her tears as they fell freely on her lap. Her lip quivered as she sobbed. Shikamaru had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder. Although Naruto could not see his face, he was more than certain that the genius was also furious and thinking of a plan to lessen the problem.

The last person that was there in the halls was Naruto's long time best friend/ rival and bother, Sasuke. The raven-haired teen had not once sat down he had been leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. Each hand was in a tight fist and was shaking, indicating his mad. His head tilted down so you couldn't see his eyes, but you could see a slight movement in his jaw indicating that he was grinding his teeth, in fury. Naruto knew it was one of Sasuke's defense mechanism to keep him self in check and not blow up. Which Naruto was certain that the dark haired teen was ready to do.

'_Like a time bomb ready to go off any second.'_ He thought flatly.

No one else had said a word as they waited in a tense silence.

"Did anyone call the others?" asked Ino after she managed to get her self to minimize quiver in her voice so that the others could understand her.

"They're on their way." Neji replied as he recalled the phone call he had to make to the Uchiha family and the Akatsuki. He knew that they were coming as fast as they could. There was no way in hell that they would not come. Not when one of their own was lying in the emergency room.

**(Tap, tap, tap,) **stomps of feet running can be heard lightly thanks to their trained ears.

"This way!" directed a male voice.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes Neji said the east wing emergency room B." retorted the first voice.

The group looked over at the source of commotion.

"Oi" yelled Naruto, trying to get the runners attention. It worked, they immediately came towards Naruto and the gang.

"Sasuke!" cried a Mikoto as she saw her son. She hugged her seeing him in the state that he was. His shirt was covered with blood in the front, his hair was a mess, and his body looked completely unstable.

Sasuke immediately caved and leaned against his mother.

"Oka-san…" he said in a very audible voice.

"Shhh…" she looked at her elder son and he nodded in understand.

"Come on Sasuke." Itachi said as he touched Sasuke right shoulder. Sasuke straightened as soon as his mother let go and went with Itachi.

Naruto looked at the two retreating figures. "Will he be alright?"

Mikoto fell silent, Fugaku answered for her, "He'll make it."

"Where are they going?"

"To relieve some stress." Sasori answered.

"Or to make out." Everyone looked over at the person who said that, they saw Sai.

"Sai? What are you?"

"Ugly wasn't at home. The door was open" his face came close to making a purely disgusted face. "I saw the blood. And I traced your charka here."

"Blood? What happened to chibi Saki?" demanded Tobi.

Fugaku looked at the rest of the group and then got into his police mode. "I would like to know that myself."

The group fell silent.

Naruto frowned and could only think of two words that could sum it all up. "Kisetsu Raiden." he said in udder distain. The Uchiha's eyes widened and a few of the Akatsuki's did as well.

"You have got to be kidding me." Deidra said windily.

_-_

Sasuke sat on the bench, arms draped against the back support, he stared up at the clear sky. The temperature had cooled down and a light gust of wind blew every now and again, making the leaves make noise as they lightly tapped one another.

It was ironic that that summer night had turned out to be a clear one when it had been raining all day. Some puddles have dried but left a few behind indicating the rain that had happened that day. Sasuke could hear some of the cricks chirp away in the dark night and the occasional roaring of a car passing.

The silence had been comforting the cool breeze refreshing. It helped him calm down and think of something other then the time scene he saw in that house.

The image of the blood smeared on the ground and a bit on the halls entered his thoughts.

He groaned in disgust and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_He'll pay.'_ Sasuke thought angrily. _'He'll pay for what he did to her.'_

Itachi had warned him not to go to the hospital just yet. At least he wasn't trying to rip out anyone's skin at the moment. Not like he had been an hour ago. He was deemed unstable right now and was told to try to relax. Itachi spared with him to release some of his anger and it worked up to a point. When they returned. One of the elder nurses told him that this would be the perfect place to calm down. So here he was trying to "relax".

Sasuke heard a crack of a twig. His eyes glanced over to his left towards the source of the noise. As it got closer he put up his guard.

A lone figure walked calmly towards him. It was dark, but he knew that the figure was a female. She stooped five meters away from the raven-haired teen. He full turned his head at her and watched the girl.

She opened her lip stick mouth and with a familiar voice she said, "Long time no see… Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes flashed a quick hint of shock before it displayed a deep loathing at the female before him. He shot out of his seat focusing his attention at the person.

"You." He hissed maliciously at the figure.

* * *

YoungLove: And there you have it Folks!! Chapter 14! Its long isn't it? Well what did you think, interesting or not. Woops I know that I have some miss spelled words in here, I'll fix that later…

YoungLove: I Want to Thank—**kimmy91 , PinkxxxReaper , insaneanimelover , Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 , fumiko-chan , Okinawa Angel , Blitz45 , Ice-Block Dragon , **and **cherryblossomdream **for reviewing to me! I hope that you all enjoyed my chapter!!

YoungLove: Oh yeah before I forget, if you are ever interested when the next chapter will be posted, I usually have the deadline-date for the next chapter on my profile! Check it out if you are interested!!

YoungLove: okay so yeah, um that's it for now, I'll catch you all in the next chapter!! Don't forget to **please REVIEW!** Thanks!!

* * *

"I try to grow up; but I am chased by my fears


	15. Wake Me Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song.

Song: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_((Inner voice))_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's are Out of Character.**

* * *

"**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and**

**Lead it back home"**

**-Evenescence**

* * *

Noises from the streets were music to his ears. He walked quietly amongst the darkened streets of Konohagure. His face was stalk and emotionless as it hid the fury behind the surface. The honking of a vehicle could be heard not far from were he walked; a cat screeched as it hit a trash dispenser. Different noises surrounded him as the echoed easily throughout the ally.

Up a head he ignores the wannabe gangsters that talk loudly and profoundly. They broke into laughter when they heard a funny story from one of their cronies.

**(Whew!)** He heard a whistle blow his direction from the group of drunken girls. "Hey their hot stuff! Lookin' for some fun tonight?" he heard a female yell loudly towards his direction.

"We can give it to ya, for sure!" another yelled.

The dark haired teen just continued to walk in silence. The girls were unsatisfied with his reaction and soon jogged up to him draping a hand over his shoulder while attempting to flirt with him. The other started pulling on his shirt and drawing circles on his chest, seductively. Still the dark haired teen reacted with less then any attention to the women surrounding him. Soon others joined in. he felt a little touch here and there and a tug on his sleeve occasionally. Then one bold girl attempted to give the attentionless man a kiss…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The girl froze along with her other companions who soon had a blushing faces. He quickly shoved their disgusting hands away from him and walked away.

Someone grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around. "Hey buddy." Sasuke turned his head towards the hand.

"Don't you know not to mess with my woman?"

"Don't you know not to mess with me?" he asked back on a cold calm voice.

The man's angry face twisted in furry. "What was that?!" he raised his right hand and punched the dark haired teen. But instead he didn't hit the desired target, instead he his hands came in contact with another set of hands. He looked over at the teen in shock. His hands were in his hands were calmly caught in the hands of his opponent. He punched with his other hands, but the same reaction occurred.

"Let go you cocky brat." He yelled at his opponent. He struggled to move his hands, but his opponents' hands were steady and unmoving. He looked at the guy in front of him.

"I told you not to mess with me." The teen said calmly and the next thing that the guy knew he was slammed against the wall of his own crater. He coughed up a bit of blood. Then, he looked at the guy standing calmly in the middle of the ally.

"Boss!" one of his henchmen yelled.

But he ignored him and said with pent up pain. "Who are you?"

The teen just looked at him. But slowly something changed.

'_He's!!'_ the gang boss thought frightenly as he saw the change of the eyes.

"I've had a _**really**_ bad day." The teen said coolly, his eyes fully holding his bloodline kieke genki. "I suggest you leave. I won't be giving you a second warning." And he turned around and he started walking away.

One of the younger members ran towards the teen ready to hit him "Why you—!!"

"Stop Koga!" he yelled. The boy named Koga stopped his attack.

"But boss!!"

"You do your best to listen to me." The leader said as evenly as he could, but fear could be heard in his voice as he stared at the retreating figure.

"Leader?" called out another one.

"Th-that man. He's he's from that clan."

"Sir?"

"Uchiha." Was his one word answer and the ally became silent and cold.

**-**

Sasuke kicked yet another gang member out of his way. He was generous with the first group that he came across with, but he was done being patent and he was really _**really**_ pissed. These weaklings would have to do as a stress reliever for now, but they were quickly starting to get on his nerves.

'_They just keep coming out; like cock roaches.'_

_((Pests))_

**(POW!)** The last of the group fell to the ground unconscious and unmoving.

He heard someone give out a low long whistle. "You sure did a number on them girly face."

Sasuke looked over at the person. "You are the one that's more girlie."

"I'll have you know, I have a girlfriend. So I couldn't possibly be girlie."

Sasuke smirked as he thought of something. "Or you're a cross dresser."

"Ha-ha" Sasuke heard him say sarcastically. "I'm not, nor do I cross dress."

"Then explain you choice of clothing?"

The guy just sat there. "…"

"Heh… you are gay."

"Is that anyway to speak to you cousin who so graciously decided to get his wayward cousin?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his so called cousin's behavior.

"What do you want?"

"Auntie's worried about you since you didn't show back up."

"Just letting some stress out."

"You were fine when Itachi left you. What happened?"

"_Long time no see… Sasuke-kun"_

"Ah. It's nothing."

Sai looked at him unconvinced. "If you say so." They walked towards the hospital in silence for a while. "I heard that she came back." Sai noticed the sudden stiffness in sasuke's walking stature. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't see her did you?"

Sasuke walked on without saying another word.

**-**

**(Beep)**

**(Beep)**

**(Beep)**

"Grrr!!" more veins popped from Ino's head by the growing noise of the beeps from the heart monitor.

**(Beep)**

"That's it-"she lunged forward to the machine.

"No Ino!!" Tenten yelled holding back the ticked blond.

"Shesh Ino. How lame do you have to get to pound a machine?"

"Ah Naruto." Started Shikamaru.

"What? I'm only saying that it's dumb to destroy a machine that's only doing it's jo-" **(kick, punch, bang!)** Naruto lay on the ground with his eyes spinning and his body in pain.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" said Hinata with sympathy for her dense boyfriend.

Shikamaru sighed at the fallen boy. _'Tried warning him that Ino hates electronical things but her cell phone'_ but then he thought about how many times she threw her poor cell phone. _'On second thought, she hates all electronical things.'_

'_Poor Naruto-kun…' _Hinata thought sadly. _'Hm… I wonder if I should make something to eat…' _she thought randomly.

Mikoto was among the few that were in the room waiting for the pinkett to waken. She stared at the girl on the bed laying fast asleep with bandages wrapped around her, her pale skin made her look even worse.

'_I've failed… Miyu, Daichi, Yoh... I am so sorry.'_ She thought sadly. On the outside she looked tired and sad like the others in the room, but on the inside she was weeping in shame.

"Oka-san?" She heard Itachi.

"Huh?" she looked around to her eldest son. "Yes, Itachi?"

"Are you alright?"

She smiled softly. Typical, her family was always the first to notice. "I'm fine dear, just thinking"

Her son nodded in understanding.

"Hm…" a soft moan was heard. Everyone looked to the bed. They saw slight movements and shifting in the sheets. Then another moan was heard. They all went to the bed.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sa-chan?"

"Sakura-dear?"

**-**

'_It's cold'_

She felt herself floating in midair.

'_Is this what it feels like to die?'_

There was no pain, no sorrow, and no heartache. Only contentment.

'_It's not so bad.'_

She curled up in a loose ball and snuggled in the loose calm air around her. She flinched; the voices were becoming clearer, stronger then before.

"Sakura?"

'_No.'_

"Sakura-chan?"

'_Why? I just want to be left alone'_ she curled up tighter.

"Sa-chan?"

'_Why are you calling for me? Why do you want me to go back?'_

"Sakura-dear?"

'_Mikoto-san?'_ in a far off distance she felt herself being hugged. _'It's warm.'_

"Sakura-dear, it's all right. I'm here… we are all here."

'_Everyone? Why are you all here?_' in a distance she heard the door open and close.

"Is she waking up?" she heard a male voice.

"We think so."

She felt herself wince in pain. _'Why? It hurts…'_

"Sakura-chan? Wake up, we need you here…"

The pain intensified. _'No, it hurts to wake up.'_

She felt her one of her hands being lifted and held with stronger ones.

In a soft low whispered voice she heard him. "Sakura wake up, I can't handle being alone again."

Her eyes widened. _'Who?'_

Again she heard him speak; only this time it was stronger and slightly teasing. "Wake up or… I won't give you pockey anymore… and I'll eat all of your hidden stash."

Tears fell and she smiled.

"**(Moan) **no…"

Gasps could be heard.

"You owe me…my pockey…" she said in a shaky weak voice.

Smiles appeared on their faces.

"Sakura!" and she felt herself getting wrapped up in warm hugs.

"Owie…!" she managed to say though the pain.

"Ack!!"

**-**

A Soft rustle in the trees could be heard. A solder appeared and keeled down to his superior "captain." The captain looked at the solder before him. "News from the Hokage." The captain nodded. "Haruno Sakura was admitted to Konoha Hospital late last evening."

"Status?"

"Under urgent care. Comatose."

"Reason?"

"Domestic abuse."

"W-"

"Kisetsu Raiden, captain."

Another set of a breeze and the rustling of the leaves could be heard. The captain disappeared into the cold night.

* * *

YoungLove: alright and that is chapter 15! Yay!! I know, I know you are all just dying too know who that lady is in the last chapter… BUT I can't revile that yet… builds up the suspense that way.

YoungLove: anyone else want to take a guess on who this mysterious lady is? Or how about these mysterious captains? Go on, take a guess, it can't hurt to try. Plus it's really fun!! XD

YoungLove: anyways, back to this chapter… O.O Sakura has just woken up. Who anyone want to guess who said the "…I can't handle being alone again" line is… is it Sai, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, or someone I haven't mentioned… hmm… I wonder.

YoungLove: well I have to go and study for my test tomorrow!! I'll see you all in the next chapter!! p.s. don't forget to check my profile page to find out when the next chapter come's out.

YoungLove: Oh and **don't forget to review!!** I'm interested to see how you feel about the story so far! i'm hoping to get at least 10...

YoungLove: as Tigger would say. T.T.F.N. Ta ta for now!! Bye!!


	16. No Evidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song

Song: "Caged Bird" by Miyamoto Shunichi/

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's ****are**** Out of Character.**

**

* * *

**

"If I turn my eyes away, I might feel better.

**But I want to always be looking at you from somewhere."**

**-Miyamato Shunichi**

* * *

He jumped over the branches in high speed.

"Sakura…" he whispered in the air unconsciously.

His mind set on one destination.

**(Buzz)** he felt his communicator vibrate softly. He stopped at the nearest branch ahead of him. He flipped on the communicator.

"Terra."

"Captain, there's been a communication breach in our security."

"What the status?"

"They did not take or look over any of our missions' data, nothing that could define him as a major threat."

He stood there knowing that there were only two reasons to hack into a file and that is to get information about the opponent. But omit over crucial mission information is quite odd.

"Then what did they look over?"

"Your files sir. It seems that they where after your profile information. He left a message for you." his comrade replied.

"He? Have you already identified the hacker?"

"Yes, the hacker hales from a weak signal coming from Suna. But we think that he might be using a router somewhere to throw us off. So there is a possibility the hacker is in a different location."

"Did he leave a name?"

"Hai, his code name is Red weasel."

"Weasel…?" He echoed at the odd code name.

"Uh, Sir?"

The captain smirked.

"Forward the message to me."

The person behind the communication hesitated. "A…"

"Don't worry, you can stop the search, the hacker is a friend."

That was news to the receptionist. "A friend sir? That's one odd friend. Usually you just give your friends a call or something, not hack security."

"Well, I don't usually answer my phone these days." he replied calmly. '_Besides, hacking would gain my attention much faster than calling.'_

"Alright sir. We'll send the info right away."

"Roger."

"And sir."

"Hm?"

"Good luck."

"Hai."

He heard the connection fizzle and drop. He took out his cell phone, seeing it flash two times; which meant that he had received the info. He seeing the light he flipped the phone open and peered at the words. Two words.

"Wars Gate."

He smirked once more before closing the phone. 'Check_'_

Then he switched his running direction and headed south east of his current location/

'_I'm coming…'_

-

Sakura looked around in the room; all of her friends were there, Naruto along with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were filling her in on what happened during their vacation time. Neji, Shikamaru, Konan, Pein, Sasori were playing poker. Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame were munching on the snacks that they got in the cafeteria. While Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, and surprisingly both Uchiha parents were at talking amongst themselves. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she could tell that the conversation was not a light one.

"And then Teme touched this weird shell, and POW a crab bit him!! It was so hilarious!" continued Naruto.

"Ha-ha that sounds more like something you would do!" cried Ino as she was holding her side from all the laughing.

"Ha-ha I know!!"

"Oh that sounds just like the time Neji went over to get this bush and picked out this flower for a d ranked miss-"a hand instantly covered Tenten's mouth.

"Now, now there is no need for that flashback."

The other's sweat dropped at Neji's sudden appearance.

"Neh, do you think that he has super hearing or something?" Ino whispered to the others.

"No, you guys were just talking loudly." Said Deidara as he was munching on some popcorn.

"Ew! Don't eat with your mouth full!" yelled Konan.

"Don' wanna!!" and a verbal dispute started between the two.

Sakura was smiling at the scene in front of her. _'They all look so happy.'_

**(Tap) **Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling dear?" said Mikoto.

Sakura smiled, "I'm feeling fine, thank you."

"That' good to hear. Tsunade said that you can leave as early as tomorrow afternoon since you healed fast in this last few days."

That's right; these last few days went by fast even though she was at the hospital. There was at least two of her friend around her at all times, they never left her alone.

"So about you home…" Mikoto started uncertain how to approach the topic.

Sakura knew that she had a hard time with this topic. Everyone selected their words carefully throughout these last few days, making sure that they never mentioned anything about the incident or anything relating to Sakura's family or home.

"He's left by now." She said getting straight to the point.

"Ah," Mikoto frowned at her blunt reply, but more to the fact that her attitude was the same as before.

"I should be able to head home for the time being, and besides I'm feeling much better now. Tsunade-sheshu is really an amazing doctor." She said smiling.

'_Sakura…'_

"She'll come home with us Ka-san." Came Sasuke's reply. Mikoto turned to her youngest son. Sakura looked over at him too. For the way he worded his sentence, it was not a suggestion, it was a statement.

Sakura frowned, "But there's no ne-"

"You're going."

"B-"

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Sakura sighed. _'He is sure stubborn.'_ "Alright. But I still need to go home and-"

"We already went to that place and grabbed your things." Itachi spoke interrupting her sentence. Sakura took the hint that the "we" stood for the Akatsuki and the tone of his voice saying that she was not going back to the house. **Ever**. So there was nothing she could do, but to nod and agree.

**(Ca-click)** Everyone looked at the door. A busty woman came in; she had long blond hair tied back into two low ponytails, a diamond crystal on the center of her forehead, and chestnut brown eyes. Sakura smiled as she saw the familiar person, "Tsunade-sheshu!"

Tsunade smiled at the pinkett. "Sakura," she greeted. "How are you feeling today?" Sakura answered that she was fine and felt much better. "That's good. As you swell know; today is your last day, so I want to do one last checkup run before we release you tomorrow." She informed. Sakura gave a nod in agreement. Tsunade took out a clipboard and decided to ask a few questions first. "Now I know this might sound a bit odd, but I think it would be best if we knew where you are going to stay."

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Fugaku beat her to it.

"She'll be staying with us." Fugaku said in a calm voice leaving no room for anyone to argue.

"I see." Tsunade nodded in agreement and smiled, "That's good then. It makes things easier for me to do your checkup."

"Eh? You were going to visit me." Sakura replied mildly surprise at Tsunade. The look in Tsunade's eye told her all she needed to know. "Er… um…right…"

"Now I need all of you to leave the room for a few minutes." another voice came from the door.

"Ohiyo, Shizune-san." Said Ino.

Shizune looked over at the excited blond. "Hello to you too Ino-chan." she replied with a smile. Then she gestured everyone else to the door. The all retreated one by one towards the door, leaving Sakura, Tsunade, Mikoto, Shizune, and Fugaku in the room. The room was now quite; with no one laughing and talking in the background the room was silent and the air was still, making Sakura slightly tense.

"Sakura,"

"I will not be pressing charges." She said clearly. Her eyes were covered by her bangs making it harder to figure her out. The only thing that told them that she was not happy was her hands clutching the white blanket. "I appreciate what you want me to do, but there is no proof."

"No proof?" asked Shizune. "Sakura you came here to the hospital within a few steps to deaths door. How can that not be proof?

"The place was clean." She stated blankly. Fugaku froze. Yes, it was true. By the time the rest of the law enforcements came to look at the situation, the crime scene was clean, no evidence of blood anywhere, the place looked like it was just left alone and the home owners had just stepped out. The there were no broken windows, furniture, scratches anywhere in site. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Yes." He stated in defeat.

"Then it would be another useless attempt."

"How can you say that?" asked Shizune.

"Shizune, if she were to press charges, the law would dismiss the claim and nothing would happen."

"But."

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Mikoto said sadly. "Every time, all the evidence would just suddenly disappear and the case would just turn out into a 'he said she said' routine case. It would be our word against his and without any evidence, the case would fall flat."

"You mean this…"

"Is truly nothing new." Sakura finished. "Even the medical records would be manipulated and used against us. Even the fact that I was able to heal this fast would be placed into question."

"…"

"Sakura has natural capabilities to heal herself in a very fast rate, just like Naruto, but just not quite as fast." Tsunade said filling her assistant in. "Even if it has been centuries ago where ninja skill were needed on a daily base, in our present times, no one will believe that it is because of the ninja blood that each of us carry, since the skills have supposedly died."

"These days, it's all about technology and scientific advancements. Not hard earned skills that one possesses, due to training and experience. The ninja arts are rare among our society and is more or less believed as a make believe past. The control of different elemental sources, summoning, and the form of charka is all hogwash to the mainstream society. There are only a few who still practice these arts and keep it alive."

"I see…" Shizune replied.

It has only been two years since Tsunade took her under her wing and showed her the truth. The shadow of society that keeps the governments in tact and regulated. The ninja's were rare and barely anyone knew who or what they were. But fights still drag on, missions are still sent, and the teachings are still secretly passed down from one generation to the next. Their identities were all secret and confidential. Only the highest of society's elites knew of such matter, but most turn a blind's eye about it. It had been a shocked to find out who was involved, she would have never guessed that the head in businesses moguls like the Uchiha's, Hyuga's, and Uzumaki's were families of Ninja operates.

'_I guess pretty faces and money do blind the truth about people.' _She thought in a lighter tone.

"So what do we do?" asked Tsunade

"We will be taking care of her. End of story." Fugaku answered easily.

Sakura glanced up to Fugaku. "But…"

"No more buts." Interrupted Mikoto. "This will not happen again. You will stay with us; you are safer this way."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Hai."

"Then it's decided. I'll get all of the paperwork done she will stay with your family." Tsunade confirmed and then wrote took out an envelope. She handed it off to Fugaku.

"Give this to Itachi will you. It's a letter from him."

Fugaku nodded and took the letter.

* * *

YoungLove: haha and then there was chapter 16. Check and done. Yay **(balloons falls in the Background) **it took a bit to do this chapter I had to make it fit into the story line since I got sidetracked a bit, so this should propel it back into line! I can't wait!! What's going to happen next?... oh wait I'm writing this… **(Laughs nervously)** never mind I know… XD

YoungLove: meh, I've been somewhat down lately, apparently my someone from my class says my writing is dull and boring. Therefore, my self-esteem in writing has been down lately… **(Sigh)** I need to find something to cheer me up before I write again… but now that I have re-read some of the few chapter I wrote, I think I'm going to edit them a bit, make them more interesting. So I'll work on that…

YoungLove: don't forget to check my profile to see when the next chapter is going up and what has happened to the story.

YoungLove: time to Say thank to: **Tohruchan202** , **insaneanimelover** , and **fumiko-chan **yay!! **(Passes cookies around)** thank you!!! XD

YoungLove: well, don't forget to review!! Okay? What do you think? Good, Bad, okay? Comments are welcomed!!


	17. One Call

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Naruto. End of story.

Song: "Fake Wings" composed by Yuki Kajiura

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_((Inner voice))_

"_People talking on the phone"_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's are Out of Character.**

**

* * *

**

"Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far"

**-Yuki Kajiura**

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room, tossed his wallet by the night stand, and flopped on his bed. It had been a few hours since it was decided that Sakura would be moving in with his family. At the moment Sakura was still resting in the hospital, she would be released later on today. His family had urged Sasuke to go home first after all it was still a five in the morning. Itachi had decided to drive him before heading to the police station with his father. Mikoto decided to stay behind--much to Sakura's protest--with the pink haired teen until she was released.

Feeling too tired to do anything else, Sasuke finally allowed himself to rest.

"GOOD MORING KONOHA!!" cried his alarm clock.

Sasuke glared at the innocent clock on his desk as it kept blinking on and off. The numbers indicating that it was nine o'clock blared back at him. Reluctantly he gets up from his bed and shut the annoying machine off. Before going back to his bed. He looked over at his night stand where his lights were still. Staring at it for a second or two he reached to turn it off. He noticed his phone was also blinking indicating that there were some messages left for him. Not really feeling like going getting up he reached over to pick up the device and called his voice message.

**(Ring, ring, ring, ca-click) **

"Please enter your password; followed by the pound key" came a female computerized voice. He easily typed in the password and hit the pound key.

"You have…seven new messages. At the tone press one to hear these mes—" Sasuke cut off the voice and pressed the keys to listen to the message

"First message."

_"Hey Sasu-chan! It's Oka-san."_ He heard his mother say. Mikoto giggled before continuing, _"you need to change you voice mail message, it's really dull. Anyway, I wanted to remind you to pick up that cake I ordered at Sweet Bakeries. Thanks sweetie! Don't forget to come, were taking Sakura home with us today!"_

The message was cut off. "To save this message press one to delete this message press t-" he deleted the message. "Next message."

_"Dude , it's Kiba. Ah, before you ask how the hell did I get this number, I'm using Hinata's phone. Anyway, there was this weird girl that came around the shop earlier asking if I knew where you were. She said she knew you. But she didn't look like one of those fan girls that always stalk you. She's about the same height as Ino, faded blue hair, uh and... Oh yeah she had dark blue eyes. Sorry if the description is a bit too broad. Anyway call back later."_

'_I don't think I know who that girl is.'_ he thought as he deleted the message.

"Next message."

_"Sasuke pick up your mother's cake."_

Sasuke blinked, of course he knew that it was his father, but rarely did he ever leave a message.

Again he pressed delete.

"Next message"

_"TEME!!"_ Sasuke rolled his eyes, _'what an idiot.' _He thought as he listened to the blond dopes's message. "_What time is Sakura-chan coming to your house!! Call me!!"_

Delete.

"Next message"

_"Hey Sasuke it's Kiba again. Ah, that weird girl came back again. Uh she's been coming here repeatedly for the past two days. She's kind of creeping me out."_

_((Do you think we have a stalker?)) _His inner asked him.

'_It wouldn't be the first. I'll call Kiba later.'_

Delete.

"Next message"

This time it was Neji who left a message. _"Uchiha. I'm taking the girls over to your house at three. See you then."_

Delete.

_"_**(Crackle**_**) **__Hi Sasuke-kun."_ came a slurry feminine voice, Sasuke's head shot up as he held the phone closer to his ear. _"I know you haven't forgotten me now have you? We had such a fun talk at the park. I can't wait to see you again."_

Sasuke's hand froze.

"To save this message press one to delete this message press two." Said the female electronic voice recorder. But Sasuke was no longer paying attention.

'_How the hell did she get this number?'_

_((Shit, it's __**her**__ again))_

'_Great… Miss Whore is back.'_

_((Yeah won't your fans just __**love**__ that...))_

* * *

YoungLove: ha so there is this chapter!!! Yeah, it's probably the shortest chapter yet. About sixhundred and fifty words i would say. Don't get mad at me. I made it this way. Why? I needed a chapter filler to build in the suspense coming up in the later chapters. I've introduce almost all of the elements I needed in the story. Now the plot is under way. **(Smiles)**

YoungLove: don't worry, you won't have to wait very long for the next chapter, it'll be some time late tomorrow or early Thursday-hopefully. I'm actually still typing the chapter now—since I lost all the other copies I made, it stinks that I have to start back from scratch. Oh well, at least I have time this week to think through the story.

YoungLove: well enough about me it's time to praise some well deserved readers of mine!! Thanks to **kairigurl08 , Thinking Outside The Universe , Tohruchan202 , chronophobia , Angel1335 , 22shot , fumiko-chan , insaneanimelover , Mistyjet , PinkxxxReaper , **and** Storm Front** !! YOU ALL ARE SOOO AWSOME!! Thanks for cheering me on!! That really was so awesome of all of you. Thanks for the encouragements, they really got me all psyched out to write a whole bunch!!! =) I am glad that you all enjoyed the story so far!

YoungLove: When I re-edited the last few chapters I did noticed some of the mistakes… ugh and I misspelled some of the characters names too!! I took the liberty in going over my work, so some of the errors I made should be gone. Oh, and I added a few things to the last few chapters, nothing too big, just additional things here and there…

YoungLove: well that's it for this chapter!! I'll see you all in the next one really soon, so don't forget to **REVEIW** and stay tune for the next chapter in **Happy-Go-Lucky**!!


	18. Talk To Me

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Naruto. End of story.

Song: "Take a Bow" by Leona Lewis

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_((Inner voice))_

"_memory; flashback"_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**"Lyrics from the song"**

**Warning: Character's are Out of Character.**

* * *

**Note: **please reread chapter 17 it has been changed. I deleted the note that I put up months ago. The new chapter 17 is short, so it will not take long to read.

* * *

**"The future's about to change, before you know it,**

**The curtain closes, take a look around,**

**There's no one in the crowd..."**

**~Leona Lewis**

* * *

Pacing back and fourth in his room, Sasuke recalled the last phone call. It replayed in his head like a broken record.

"_Hi Sasuke-kun… I know you haven't forgotten me now have you?"_

Oh he remembered her all right, he remembered labeling her as a two faced bitch.

_((She's right up there with all of the other psychopaths.))_

"_We had such a fun talk at the park. I can't wait to see you again."_

'_Fun? As if more like a living nightmare.'_ he finally stopped pacing and sat on his bed. He ran a hand through his messy hair. He remembered her unsightly chopped hair, strong perfume, make-up, and pitch black eyes. That annoying flirty voice, clingy attitude, and sluttish behavior.

'_I just can't believe that she's back.'_

_((good-bye sunny days…hello hellish times.)) _His inner said rocking back and fourth, on a verge of sanity.

-

Sakura stood near a window that peered over the Uchiha's prized garden. The three days that she had moved in with the Uchiha's seemed to roll by quickly. There was never a dull day around the house. The male Uchiha's openly welcomed Sakura like one of there own, while Mikoto had been on cloud nine since Sakura came home with them.

"I finally have a daughter to play with!" she stated right after Sakura took a step onto their property.

Piles of brand new cloths, make-up, accessories, shoes, and purses bombarded Sakura as she walked into her new room. Itachi merely sweat dropped at the piles of cloths when he entered the room and when the pinkett asked Itachi where his mother got all of this stuff, he simply shrugged and said she's been collecting them all these years.

After settling into her room, she was introduced to all of the staff who welcomed her happily.

Naruto and the rest of the gang have been in and out the last few days to hang out with Sakura and Sasuke whenever they could. According to Tsunade, she was supposed to rest for the rest of the week to make absolutely sure that there were no complications. Therefore, instead of hang out at the mall and park, everyone stayed over at the Uchiha household watching movies, playing games, and having mini competitions amongst themselves. It was always fun talking to everyone and having fun.

But she was not naive enough to believe all of the happiness. She knew that her friends were still uneasy and she did not blame them. For years now, she tried to hide the fact from them in hopes to save them the burden of worrying over matter that were out their hands.

She sighed. She will soon have to tell them the things that Sasuke did not. It was clear that someone had told them about her current family conditions and from what she understood; Sasuke had been responsible for revealing the truth.

'_Oh well, the past can't be undone' _she thought dully. _'They would have found out one way or another.'_

Her friends have been really thoughtful and avoided all topics of what happened that night. She had to be thankful for that. She knew that soon she would have to explain everything to them, but for now, it was all right to avoid the subject.

'_Just a little bit longer.' _she backed away from the window and leaned her back against the wall right next to it. Slowly, but surely, she slid down on the ground. _'Yes, just a bit longer. I'll pretend just a bit longer…I'll let my self be me asked by happiness a little longer.'_

-

After giving up on pacing back and forth in his room Sasuke decided to do something more productive. Something that will get his mind off that witch and he knew just the right thing. Those cases. He immediately walked towards his bookshelf and touched a screen panel at the back. The bookshelf split in tow right at the center and opened up as it reveled a guarded safe. Quickly he opened the locked door and took out the classified copies of the trials. All one hundred and ten of them. He placed the stack of papers his desk and opened his laptop. Then sat down to prepare o do some work.

His eyes breezed through the readings on the content. It wasn't the first time he looked over them. He spent countless of hours staring at the cases looking over all of the evidence--or lack of--that was presented to the court. Today alone, he has looked over the files for more than three hours.

**(Knock, Knock, knock)** "Sasuke-kun?" came a female's voice.

Sasuke looked up from his work. "Come in."

Sakura opened the door to his room. "Wow, it's really dark in here," she stated walking onto the poorly lit room. She flipped on the lights to the room illuminating the area. "You know," she started, "You'll be forced to wear glasses really soon if you keep reading in the dark like that." she said teasingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah and you'll never grow taller if you keep staying up all night watching Anime re-runs."

Sakura pretended to gasp dramatically. "I do not watch anime reruns!" she denied. Sasuke rolled his eyes not believing the girl. "I watch brand new episodes" she finished smartly.

"What ever." Sasuke started gathering up all his notes into one pile to put them away.

"Neh, what where you reading about?" she asked curiously at her friend.

"It's nothing."

Sakura didn't buy it. She went up to his desk and quickly picked up one of the papers that Sasuke had yet to grab.

"Give me that." he ordered reaching for the paper.

"No way." she teased successfully avoiding his hands.

Sasuke made another attempt to retrieve the paper. "Sakura, seriously hand it over."

She dodged again, "not until you tell me what this is." she said

Sasuke glared at her lightly, but like his past attempts, she avoided him.

"What's too important about…" Sakura started as she quickly scanned the contents of the paper. She stopped in mid sentence. "Why do you have this?" she asked him dully.

"Sakura, give me the paper." he repeated.

The pink haired teen looked up from the sheet and stared at him coolly. "Why do you have this, Sasuke?" she asked once more.

Sasuke sighed. "I was going over your past cases." he said in defeat.

"Why?"

"Just because okay."

"Sasuke… its useless." she replied in a soft voice.

Sasuke looked at her with anger. "It's not useless."

Sakura stared back at him. "Sasuke he can't be caught."

The Uchiha walked towards her and immediately engulfed her in a tight hug. "Yes he can." he said assumingly. Sakura rested her head on his chest. "We'll get him and making him pay for everything he has done."

"Sasuke…" she said weakly, unsure whether to believe him or not. She just didn't know anymore.

And they stood there in each other's arms for a little time longer.

-

The wind blew strongly. Leafs flew all over the place, drifting them to areas beyond their reach. The sun had fallen hours ago while the bright moon has now replaced its place in the sky.

A man jumped from the last tree at the edge of the forest and landed on the clear plane. He walked through the thick green grass to the center where a large crater is found.

"I see you received my message." came a familiar voice.

The man didn't have to turn around to know it was his old friend and closest ally. He smirked at the thought. "Who else could find a way to contact me as quick as you?"

"Yes I wonder."

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Of course. It was decided that she would be stay with my family. It was Father who decided this, Tsunade-san, Minato-san, and Hiashi-san have agreed upon it also."

The man closed his eyes while looking up into the deep midnight sky. "I owe them greatly."

"Come home."

"Is that an option yet?" he asked jokingly

"If it isn't then it should be."

Silence fell between the two men as another gust of wind blew by carelessly.

"She needs you. She'll be happy that you have come home."

The man hands were clutched at his side. "How can I? How can I come home and show my face to her?" a saddened smile appeared on his face. "Me. A disgraceful brother, who abandoned his only sister."

"Yoh, you had no choice."

"Tell me, what would you do in my place… Itachi?"

* * *

YoungLove: haha! Introducing YOH! I finally got to fit him into the story! I'm so happy! XD Ah, just one of the few characters I have yet to introduce. Like the lady that has been popping in and out… I can't give away who she is _just yet_… just a tad bit longer and you'll know who she is. But for fun, you can still try and guess who she is. Who knows, your guesses might be correct. =)

YoungLove: yeah I know I was suppose to update yesterday. BUT I got caught up on reading some of my favorite mangas, like NARUTO!! But then I fell asleep… sorry I didn't mean too I just got tiered and poof, I was off to dream land.

YoungLove: any way, I want to thank** kairigurl08 , Thinking Outside The Universe , Tohruchan202 , chronophobia , Angel1335 , 22shot , fumiko-chan , insaneanimelover , Mistyjet , PinkxxxReaper , **and** Storm Front** for reviewing chapter 16 and **Xx. Koishii23 .xX** for reviewing chapter 17!! Thank you!! =)

YoungLove: Thank you for reading Chapter 18! I hope you have enjoyed it! But f course I will not really know if you did unless you tell me by reviewing!! All right? So click on the review button and tell me what you think and as usual, comments are always welcomed!!


	19. Is It A Deal?

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Naruto.

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_((Inner voice))_

"_memory; flashback"_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**Warning: Character's are Out of Character.**

* * *

Two men stood there gazing at the open night sky ahead of them. The stars always did look better out in the wilderness where there were less city lights to bloc their shine. It was indeed a calm summer night. The weather was nice and cool with a soft breezy wind surrounding them.

Nether men spoke to one another. But stood there in silence.

Itachi watched as a leaf floated by before breaking the silence. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Yoh smirked. "Your right. Usually Konan or the three bakas break our silences."

Itachi agreed that they were usually one of the more silent people in the Akatsuki other then Pein. Konan, Sasori, Deidra, or Tobi would usually say some random thing to get the group to say something else. He remembered his early middle school days, the group was more energized and carefree then now. Growing up made the take on heavier responsibilities.

"It's true. But that isn't what I was referring to."

"Oh?"

"I think it's time for you to come back. We all do."

"…"

"We have enough evidence and tech to keep you safe."

"Ah. I see."

"If you were not thinking about returning, then why are you here?"

"Wouldn't you believe that I just wanted to see a childhood friend?"

"Cut the bull shit. You heard about the incident. I know your team is more than capable to track down news concerning your own sister. After all, your mission was to uncover all connections relating to Kisetsu Raiden and eliminate the sources. Being Hunter Nins was only a cover up after all."

"The same with the Akatsuki. Your team also has the same cover up. But your comrades are to find Kisetsu's main objectives and bring them down." Yoh said in the same all knowing tone. He paused for a bit. "The only difference is that you got to stay near them."

Itachi quit gazing at the starry sky and looked at his old friend. Yoh changed so much since the incident that happened a decade ago. Even as he and the rest of the Akatsuki arrived on the scene of that fiery building, they could do little much to aid the situation.

_-flashback-_

_Smoke was everywhere. It was getting harder to breath as time went by. The whole Akatsuki was already on the scene. Their mission was to find the Haruno (aka Kisetsu) family ASAP and --if not captured-- get the eldest, Yoh Haruno, out of the village. The six-team members had split into three groups of two, each trying to find the missing family members. _

"_Itachi!" he heard someone yell. He turned to the person. _

"_I don't sense Yoh here," yelled Sasori. "But, I can pick a faint trace of his charka going southward towards the woods. It might be him!"_

_Itachi nodded and was about to leave when he heard Konan yell that she found Sakura. Briefly looked to see his teammate pick up the six-year-old from the ruble. He quickly ran up to the two and peered down at the little girl. From his position, she did not looked hurt, just a few scratches, a bruise or two, and smoke inhalation. After seeing, that Sakura was taken care of he dashed off to the direction Sasori had already left to. _

_Easily catching up to his teammate they quickly made time as the headed further into the woods. Charka signatures were now getting stronger and soon they knew that Yoh was indeed up ahead, but he was not alone. _

_They leapt though the branches in breaking speed just in time to assist their fallen friend. Yoh was heavily injured. His blood had already stained his light colored shirt from an injury somewhere near his stomach. He had a cut on his head that was also bleeding heavily and a dislocated arm. _

"_About time you guys arrived. Didn't want you to miss out on the party." he heard Yoh say in a few short breaths. _

_Sasori smiled. "Yeah this is a real riot. These guys sure wore you out. You look like something a cat would cough up,"_

"_Heh. Yeah well it couldn't be helped after all it is fifteen to one, plus I'm handicapped."_

"_Relax. We'll deal with these losers. Just sit there while Weasel and I make these folks realize what happens when you attack a member of the Akatsuki." and with that the red head attacked the opposing group._

"_Itachi?" Yoh started his voice full of uncertainty._

"_She's fine. Konan is taking care of her." Itachi said answering the unsaid question before he too joined in on the fight. _

_Both Sasori and Itachi easily finished off the rest of the assassins and quickly taken Yoh off to a safe house where he could be treated for his wounds._

_-Fb end-_

It had been more then a day until they had received any word from the others. Sakura was rushed to a hospital as were her mother who was found two hours later after her daughter. Daichi was found not too long ago. He lead the most of the assassins away from his family and as a result in indecisive care in a secret location. Of course, they had already given the local authorities an edited version of the incident.

Instead of a bomb blowing up, there was a gas explosion that caused the house to engulf in fire injuring the "three" individuals in the building. Also, since the there were no witnesses to seeing any assassins the cover story ran smoothly. There was a released statement saying that the parents of Sakura Haruno died during that accident. And according to the news, it had been a miracle that she made it out alive. From there the rest was history.

Itachi sighed. His old friend used to be more out going before the incident. But looking at him now you would have never known. Itachi looked at the back of Yoh's messy silver hair.

Yes, odd colored hair seems to run in the Haruno family. Both father and son managed to receive the same silvery hair color. Miyu's hair was more blond with hints of a reddish color to it; her side of the family was mostly red heads. Sakura's hair became a fuse of her parent's family hair color resulting in her light pink hair. But, each offspring did receive the same enriching shade of green eyes and soft facial features from their mother.

Both siblings took after their mother's happy attitude and their father's intelligence as children. As they got older, it became more evident that they became more calculating and quick learners. Yoh had more of his father's calmness then his little sister. She had more of a short temper that came from their mother along with the clumsiness.

Itachi recalled the obsessive fan girls at his school calling Yoh a King. Whatever that meant. They called him that too, maybe they should have gotten to the bottom of that rumor. Funny, fan-people never seem to change much. They always crave for more…

"Why don't we make a deal." Itachi suddenly proposed. Yoh turned to look at the long raven-haired boy.

"Isn't this a bit random?" Yoh asked in a humorous voice.

Itachi shrugged, "Not really. I was told to get you back home and this would be doing the same thing"

"Uh-huh… and what if I don't accept this deal?"

"Then I tell Riza to stop waiting." Itachi smirked as he saw Yoh visibly flinch when he said that name. "and."

"and?"

Itachi's smirk was wiped off immediately as he continued, "I tell Sakura that her brother does not wish to see her again."

Yoh looked at his childhood teammate in shock.

'_He wouldn't… would he?' _he asked himself rhetorically. Unfortunately Itachi had never been one to joke around. But he knew a threat when he heard one.

"One week." Yoh replied after a minute in silence.

"Fine. One week. You must return with me back to Konoha. You can do whatever you want to during that one week, but you must stay incognito. If someone recognizes you, you must decide wither to wait longer or stay and fight now. You know the status of the situation right now. It's up to you… deal?"

Yoh already knew his answer, but out of curiosity he asked, "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing really, just the amusement of watching you try to avoid everyone." he replied smoothly. "So what's it going to be?"

"Fine, but if I make it out you owe me a new computer equipment."

"Deal."

The two both shook hands in agreement and then sped off back to Konoha.

-

Sasuke opened his bedroom door and got ready for bed. He plugged his phone on the charger next to his bed stand and went into his bathroom. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on some comfortable cloths.

As he dried his hair with a towel, he looked over at his phone. A flashing red light indicated that someone left a message. Curious he picked up his phone from the nightstand and sat on the bed. He the flipped the phone open to check the caller id.

It read privet.

'_Who could be calling me at this hour.' _he thought. It was close to midnight at the moment and it was down right rude to call someone at this time of hour unless it was an emergency.

'_Itachi maybe?'_ he thought silently. His _**dear**_ brother has been missing for the past two days. Nothing out of the ordinary, after all, he was a ninja and like in the past, they were given missions to accomplish.

Deciding to not really care, he just placed a call to his voice mail to see who this person could be.

**(Ring, ring, ring, ca-click) **

"Please enter your password; followed by the pound key" he heard the electronic voice say. Sasuke followed all of the procedures to listen to his message.

"first message."

At first, he didn't hear anything but a few cracks. The he heard a voice say, "Heya Sas-cake, you know who this is." Sasuke shuddered. Oh, he knew who this person was aright and he was not pleased. "I know you have been avoiding my calls. So I decided to leave a message again. Meet me at the park where we last saw each other this weekend at nine o'clock during the stars festival. That's all. Hope to see you. We have much to discuss."

Sasuke heard the small click before he hung up the phone. Sasuke fell back on his bed ran his hand down his face.

All that he could think about right now was, _'ah. Shit.'_ there was no way he would have a nice sleep tonight.

* * *

YoungLove: wow, all done!! XD sorry for the wait, I've been busy these days with school project, homework, and club work. **(sigh)**I haven't been able to write a lot these days. Luckily I should be clear to write some more chapter after this week!! . I can't wait!! Relax time here I come!! XD

YoungLove: so anyway, how was the chapter. I wanted to talk about Yoh in this chapter a bit and let his personality show a bit… and then there's that lady again… I wonder who she is… XD JK I know who she is… care to guess who the mystery girl is?? Come on you know you want to guess…

YoungLove: it's time to acknowledge the reviewers and thank them for all of their support. **insaneanimelover , Tohruchan202 , Xx. Koishii23 .xX , PurplePanda1010 , Kaydreams , YinYang-Animal , PinkxxxReaper , fumiko-chan , Minakui , **and **lia no demon **OMG thanks for all of the wonderful comments!! I was to happy when I read them! Thanks A Bunch!!

YoungLove: alright then as everyone knows, we authors love reading reviews from our readers. It gives us encouragement to continue writing!! So don't for get to review today!! Comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcomed!! Thanx again!!


	20. Flashback: The Little Girl

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Naruto.

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_((Inner voice))_

"_memory; flashback"_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**Warning: Character's are Out of Character.**

* * *

Soft piano music engulfed his senses as pieces of his childhood memory filled his mind like an old film projector.

**(Fizz)**

A girl ran through the halls reaching out for him to take his hand.

**(Fizz)**

Two boys entered the picture talking with the girl. Then all three turn to wave a hello at him

**(Fizz)**

The girl smiles at him warmly.

**(Fizz)**

A cherry blossom floated around him as he watched the young girl say something thing to him.

**(Fizz)**

A small hospital room all pure and white.

**(Fizz)**

A small child's voice echoed, "Don't forget me okay?"

**(Fizz)**

-

Sasuke's eyes shot open. His cloths soaked with his cold sweat. His breath was short as his he had been panting in his sleep. He wiped off the sweat that trickled down his face. He slowly got up and sat in and upright position. He peered at the image he saw through the mirror. He disheveled state was obvious to anyone. His eyes had bags under them, hair ruffled, cloths wrinkled and soaked because of his perspiration.

He looked at his alarm clock only to see that it read 4:45 AM. Sleep was no longer an option for he knew that his restlessness would not subside. Sighing at his poor state he got up from his bed and walk to his closet picking out a fresh set of cloths to waire. He walked into his bathroom and took a shower. After he took his short shower he continued to do his normal morning routine until he was all done. If sleep was no longer an option, he minus well train. It had been a long time since he trained and the exercise would give him something to do other than thinking about his past life.

He walked towards his bookshelf and pulled out a familiar book, he opened the book that was hollowed out for a identity sensor, he placed his hand on the sensor and watched as it scan his palm then blink indicating it was completed. His book shelf soon opened into four different sections revealing his weapons gear. He took out his shuriken pouch, extra kunai, and his shot sword.

He walked out of his room and into the darkened hallways. Careful not to make a sound, his quick pace made it easy for him to walk outside the house in record time and entered the underground training facility.

-

Once inside he stretched and started to perform some hand to hand combat moves. He did this for a while when he gradually went into working at his aim. The targets were all around the area, all he had to do was hit them. He threw his weapons with deadly accuracy as he heard an almost simultaneous thunk from the kunai's and shuriken's hitting the boards. Once satisfied he went on to work on his swordsmanship slicing though dummies and other objects with ease. Without knowing it the time flew by. It wasn't until he heard someone clapping did he stop his actions.

**(Clap, clap, clap)**

"Good job Sasuke." the said person looked over at his brother's figure. "Didn't think that you would be still in shape."

Sasuke smirked, "Heh. I'm not like you; I can easily pick up where I last left off."

Itachi whistled in agreement as he admired Sasuke's little handy work. Weapons scattered the ground, targets were filled with kunais and shurikens alike, and the dummies had been cut into shreds.

"I agree. But that doesn't mean you can take it out on the equipment."

Sasuke frowned. "And where have you been?"

"No where really, just had a mission to do." Itachi replied smoothly.

Sasuke gave his elder brother with an I-don't-believe-you look before saying sarcastically, "Sure you did."

Itachi shrugged. "I went to visit a friend."

"You don't have one."

"Ouch. Kinda harsh don't you think."

"It's only the truth."

"What ever makes you sleep better at night."Itachi answered shaking his head. "Speaking of which, why were you up so early? Couldn't sleep?" He asked half-seriously, half-teasingly.

Sasuke looked down at the floor. Inside he had been having an internal battle between wither to tell his elder brother about his problem or not.

Itachi sighed, "Look you don't have to exactly tell me everything, just give be a hint."

Almost instantly, Sasuke replied, "She called me."

"Who? A girl, you know way to many girls little brother. 'She' is way too broad."

"Ha ha ha…" Sasuke replied sarcastically once more. Before continuing in a serious tone, "That girl from the center twelve years ago."

Itachi stopped is pacing around the training grounds. "When?" he asked calmly.

"Last night, and a few other time before that. Maybe a total of six or seven times."

"But how? She hasn't seen you in years… how on earth did she manage to get your number?"

Sasuke sighed. "You know her, she was trained to be a tracker. If she wanted to know something she could easily find a way to get it."

Itachi frowned. "What did she want?"

"I don't know, talk about the past? All I know is that she wants to talk to me again."

"Again? You've seen her recently?"

The younger Uchiha nodded a yes, "I saw her the night that Sakura was admitted to the hospital, after we spared."

Itachi looked troubled, _'So that's where that weird charka was coming from.'_

"Was she stable?"

"From the looks of it. I didn't really want to spend time getting to know her." Sasuke looked at the time which read 8:30. "Look, I'm going to go get ready for breakfast. Glad your back." And then he left the training grounds.

-

Itachi looked at his younger brothers retreating figure. _'It's been twelve years huh…'_

Itachi could remember clearly about that little girl and the large mess that she left behind.

_-Flashback-_

_Four year old Sasuke happily played with his older brother, kicking the soccer ball back and fourth between them. _

"_Nii-san!! Kick it back!!" came the young child's happy calls._

_The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes at his brother's enthusiasm. "Sheesh brat. How long do you want to keep playing?"_

_His little brother looked at him with a cast face. "But I'm not tired yet Nii-san." He complained._

_Itachi looked at his brother's sulked face and sighed knowing that he was not going to get a break any time soon. "Darn it." he muttered as he accidently kicked the ball harder then he should of. His eyes widened as he saw the ball fly into the air and hit a little girl with a loud thunk._

_Sasuke watched amusingly as the girl cried. "Look Nii-san!! You K.O.'ed her. " he said happily then quickly turned to run. "I'm telling Ka-san!!" and with a flash the little "brat" –as Itachi liked to refer his energetic brother as—disappeared._

_"Aha crap." He said annoyingly, so much for keeping this incident a little secret. Sighing he walked to the little girl he knocked over. He looked over the kid knowing that she was, maybe, a little older than his brother. He knelt down to the girl's height level._

_"Hey you alright there." He asked helping the little girl up. _

"_M-my glasses…" she said searched blindly. "I can't see without my glasses!!"_

_Itachi looked around and saw the spectacles laying right next to him, luckily they did not break. He took the black rimed glasses and handed them to her._

"_Th-thank you." She said nervously. _

"S_orry about that."_

"_I-it's fine." He looked at the little girl before him. True she was short, but he knew well enough that this little girl is really energetic. he soffed at her acting, 'Could have fooled me' he thought as he watched her pretend to be innocent._

_He hung around way too many girls to know when they were faking their personalities to know that this little girl was a star in the making, and not in a good way._

_He sighed before he heard his little brother's voice coming closer knowing that he did find their mother and was dragging her to the 'scene of the crime'._

"…_and then he kicked the ball and it went SPLAT right on the girls head. It was so cool ka-san!!"_

_He heard his mother reply kindly. "Yes dear." _

_Once they were close enough, Itachi took notice that as soon as Sasuke saw the girl he instantly hushed up and glared at her. _

'_What's this?'_

_"O-ohayo Sa-Sasuke-kun" he heard the girl say 'shyly'._

_'Ah, so the know each other.' Itachi thought as he saw the boy nod at the girl, but still glaring at the girl._

_"Sasuke." his mother scolded as soon as she noticed her son's behavior. "That girl just addressed you. Now say your greetings properly." _

_Itachi watched as his brother reluctantly said his greeting back but did not hide the distain in his voice. But it was enough for his mother. _

_Mikoto smiled at the little girl as another lady came into view. "You must be this little girl's mother." The lady smiled and said yes. "I'm sorry, but my sons playing went a bit out of hand. I do apologize for this." His mother said to the other girl._

"_Oh it's no problem at all. I'm sure it was an accident. We hold no grudge now do we sweetie." The other lady said happily while the little girl nodded in agreement._

_-end of flashback-_

That had been his first encounter with that girl. he later found out for the reason of Sasuke odd treatment towards the girl.

"She bullies my Sakura-chan!!" he remembered Sasuke saying one time. Itachi remembered amusingly smile whenever Sasuke got possessive over the pinkett.

Then he remembered the time when he did get along with the said bully

_-flashback-_

"_Itachi, have you seen my fishing net?" asked eight year old Sasuke._

_Itachi looked at his bother over the book the he was reading. "Fishing net? Why do you need that?"_

_"Oh some of the guys decided to go visit the river and fish. So have you seen it?" he asked again impatiently._

_"Check the garage top shelf on the lower right cabinet. I thought that Naruto and the others went off on vacation some where."_

_"Yeah, Naruto went to Hong Kong, Neji and Hinata are in Canada, and Shikamaru went to Kyoto. But I'm talking about the other guys."_

_"Oh you mean from camp?"_

_"Yeah. They are only here for a few days. Thanks I'll check in there ."_

_"Hey Sasuke. is Mrs. Bully going to be there." He teased knowing that it might get some reaction. _

_"Yeah, she'll be there, but she's okay now. She doesn't bully anyone anymore." Sasuke answered calmly then walked out the room._

_Itachi's left eyebrow rose._

_-end flashback-_

So she managed to worm her way into Sasuke good graces at the time. But, it quickly changed during Sasuke fifth year in primary.

_-flashback-_

_A loud scream could be heard followed by a loud bang before Itachi heard his brother yell, "I can't take it any more!!" _

_Itachi—who was on his way to the kitchen—decided to stop and ask why all of the drama._

_"It's that crazy witch again!"_

_Congratulations, the little girl was promoted from bully to crazy witch._

_"What is it this time?" he dared to ask. "I thought that she was okay to hang around with."_

_Sasuke threw a deadly glare at his so-call beloved bother "She spread this insane rumor around school saying that I was her fiancé or some other stupid crap!"_

_Itachi whistled. "Wow you sure do work fast." _

_This earned him a full glare from his brother. "Not freakin funny!"_

_"Alright already sheesh no need to get so worked up. What's the matter anyway, it's only a rumor, just deny it."_

_"Been there, done that. got a suviner shirt from it." sasuke said lamely._

_'Ugh. he's been hanging out with that fox-boy too much' itachi thought_

_"It's getting so bad that even Sakura believes the stupid rumors!"_

_'Ah-ha! That must be why he is so worked up over a little rumor.'_

_"…and now she won't even talk to me!!"_

_'Yup, bingo, right on the mark.' _

_Itachi smirked. If he knew his little brother as much as he thought he did, he knew that Sasuke was angry because **his** flower is ignoring him. One way to tortured his little brother off is to get Sakura to stop talking to him; his little brother just goes insane._

_"…and then that dog boy Kiba keeps talking to her!!"_

_Ah. Reason number two. He was jealous. The fastest way to get his brother angery was to have someone—preferably a boy—to talk to Sakura and divert her attention from him. _

_Itachi shook his head in disappointment as he continued to listen to the younger boy's rants._

_"Why doesn't he just ask her out already?" he asked rhetorically to no one in general._

_Sasuke stopped his ranting, "Did you say something?"_

_Itachi smirked, "Nope!"_

_-end flashback-_

The last and final memory that Itachi had of the girl was four years ago.

It had been during a mission. Surprisingly that fake little girl/bully/evil witch turned out to be a ninja also. And unfortunately—for Sasuke—had been assigned on the same team.

The mission was compromised and she was taken captive. She was tortured for the information that she held. But unfortunately, she was not strong enough to keep her mouth shut. Not only did she tell the other informers about the mission, but also other secret operatives. She endangered many lives.

_-flashback-_

_The room was damp and the three ninjas were exhausted._

"W_hat did you say to them!" demanded Sasuke as soon as they were able to catch their breaths._

"_I-I didn't mean to!!" the girl said frighteningly. "They tortured me in to say things! I-I don't know i just broke!"_

"_I don't care what they did, all I want to know is what you said"_

"_Th-the mission!! I told them about that."_

_Itachi butted in the conversation, a hot headed person is not something that was needed right now. "Anything else? Did you say anything else that would jeopardize other people?" he asked her in a more calm voice. He watched the girl nod._

_Sasuke blew. "Who the hell did you mention!" he yelled her._

"_Th-the rest of the gang. But I only said their code names…"_

_The two Uchiha brothers believed that. But they were still skeptical. _

_-end flashback-_

To an extent, she was telling the truth. It had not even been a week later that field agents were soon targeted. Luckily, the Akatsuki found out about what that girl did say in that day she was torchered before too many people were severely injured or killed.

But what made Sasuke totally loath the girl was the only name she did mention without a code was Sakura's. She had described the pink haired girl in great detail and greatly endangered her life. Any traces of that informations was quickly squashed and all records of that time were deleated. Those who received the information were immediately targeted for execution by the hunter nins.

Itachi looked at the dummy that Sasuke hacked up and thought that if this girl was back then she better be careful of what she said. If not—Itachi tapped the dummy lightly and watched it fall apart—she'll look just like the dummy. but then again, that might not be so bad after all, that's one nucense out of the way.

With that, Itachi walked out of the training grounds, after all he had other things to worry about.

* * *

YoungLove: oh my gosh… I am soo sleepy. Ugh. Today has been a really slow day. But at least I got this chapter done, right? That's always a good news. Well anyways, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I narrowed down the field. Can you guess who this person is? XD I tried everything to not say who the girl is. But I think that it is pretty obvious…

??:** (bam, thump)** let me out of here!!

YoungLove: **(stares at the crate innocently)** I can't have that… **(shoves the crate into an empty closet)**

Yoh: **(walks into the room and sweat drops)** um isn't that a bit extreme?

YoungLove: O.O no way!! **(locks the closet door)** if I let her out now, she'll go berserk!! **(tosses the key into the woods)** there now she won't come out until her grand appearance.

??: **(bam, bam, bam) **I said let me out!!

YoungLove: hm...why don't we go into a quieter room… **(walks out the door and enters a new room)**

YoungLove: ah, not that the distraction is put away it's time for me to give a shout out to PurplePanda1010 , YinYang-Animal , Kaydreams , jesselovemeto , TragedyDawl , Fallen. Rose. Angel , and fumiko-chan!! Thanks everyone, I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews!! You are all awesome!!

YoungLove: Last but not least I should remind you please review!! I really enjoy reading them!! And they make me update faster… *hint hint* Oh and don't forget that I am always open to friendly suggestions, questions and comments are always welcomed!!! Don't forget to review everyone!!!!

-

YoungLove: =) as a bonus!! I think I'll give all of you a little treat as to say thank you all for 200+ reviews!!

-

-

-

Preview for chapter 21:

Sasuke sat there waiting for his best friend to show up.

'_What's taking her so long…'_ he thought whimsically.

Then he heard a rustling of a bush. Sasuke immediately scanned the area; his focus centered on a shrub directly in front of him. His onyx eyes soon altered from onyx to a red tint.

A figure stepped out.

Sasuke stared at the person before him. This was a surprise, never in his mind did he expect to see this person.

"Hey Sasuke, I got th-" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. "You!!" and the ice-cream cone that she was holding fell to the ground.

**(squish)**


	21. The Run In with Yoh

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Inner-self Speaking"_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**Warning:** Characters **will** be Out Of Characters.

* * *

Alone in his quiet study, Fugaku sat at his desk casually reading an update on the latest report on the Uchiha Corporation. As of this moment, the stocks are up and profits are poring in.

Good.

He could easily see that the Huyuga's and Uzumaki's company were fairing off as well.

'_It was a nice quite morning.' _he thought as he took a sip of his morning tea.

**(Squeals)**

Instantly he coughed at the sudden noise but then blinked. He listened closer to see if he could pick up the conversation happening three rooms away. Much to say, it was not a difficult task since two of the five occupants were talking rather loudly. He could easily recognize the two squealing women. It was Mikoto and Ino and they were squealing about some cutie clothing of some sort.

'_Probably kimonos.' _he thought remembering that there was a summer festival going on today. Then deciding that nothing could be done about the noise he decided to go out to the patio and relax there. He walked downstairs and out the back door into a large patio. As soon as he walked outside, he saw both his sons sitting on two separate sofas. Itachi was reading some kind of novel while Sasuke was poking at the campfire he created. The each looked up when Fugaku exited out the building.

"Ohiyo Oto-san." they greeted.

"Ohiyo. Did you both came out here to escape the noise?" he asked.

Itachi nodded while Sasuke smirked.

"Hai"

"Ino plus Ka-san plus clothes equals a loud squeals. It's far safer on the ears if we stay outside." Sasuke said logically. Itachi agreed calmly as he turned a page in his novel.

"Ah." Fugaku took a seat at a large wicker chair and resumed his own reading.

-

**(Squeal) **

"This is soo cute! Hinata this color will look absolutely perfect on you!" Ino said happily, as she picked out a pale yellow kimono with a light jade green color ivories printed on the kimono. She also found a light washed out orange sash with the same ivories printed at the ends of the sash.

"It has Naruto's favorite color on and it will go well with your skin complexion!" ino continued. Mikoto nodded then healed a yellow and orange hair barrette, "and this will look perfect along with a pale orange pocket purse."

Hinata looked at the outfit that the duo combined and agreed that it did look rather nice--and it didn't hurt to have something orange to catch a certain blonds' eye…

"Alright." she said happily, as she hanged the outfit and put the barrette in her bag.

"As for you Tenten, you have to ware this navy blue kimono; it has a cute little silver leaf prints at the bottom of it and if you top it off with this auburn sash it will go together plus look at the sash it has a more intricate leaf designs on it!"

Mikoto looked around to find the right accessory for the out fit and found the perfect items. "You must ware these matching hair ribbons for tonight oh and this silver colored pocket purse"

"And as for you Sakura-chan you must ware this ivory green kimono!"

Ino blinked "ivory green?" she asked. "Hm… it would bring out her eyes a bit, but what's so special about that color. It thought that the red kimono would have looked splendid."

"Because," Mikoto answered smiling, "Look at the prints on hit!"

All the girls gathered on around the kimono to see what the Uchiha matriarch was talking about.

"Oh! How cute! Ino squealed, "They're little silvery cherry blossoms wrapping around the kimono. You're right it is cute."

"It's fitting Sa-chan…" Hinata said happily.

"Um… how about you ware these hair sticks. They look cutie and they have little cherry blossoms dangling on them. See?" Tenten said as she showed them the hair item.

Sakura looked at it then smiled. "Sure, why not."

"Oh and don't forget the matching purse!" mikoto added as she held up the said purse.

"Alright we have what we are doing to ware tonight, what about you Ino."

As if Ino had been waiting for someone to ask the question, she smiled brightly and whipped out her own kimono. It was a plumb violet color with a bright green flowery design on it. She took out her dark green sash, hair clip and a purse that matched her kimono very well. "Ta-da! Do you like it?"

"Aw! How a cute!" Mikoto squealed. "Oh I wish that I could go with all of you, but I can't miss that company ball." she sighed. "Oh well, the four of you will just have to enjoy the festival for me and Kana too!"

The girls all nodded.

-

"So I take it that you and your friends are heading to the summer festivals." Itachi said randomly.

"Hai. Were taking the girls to the festival around 4."

"Ah."

Sasuke then felt his phone vibrate and peered down to see the id read Neji as the caller. He excused himself and walked back inside to receive the call.

"Is he here?" Fugaku asked while he continued to read.

"Hai. I had him stay in shelter 9."

"That's good news. Did he refuse to come back?"

"A bit, not much since he does want to see his sister."

"Oh? And what of this bet that I heard about."

Itachi smirked. "Nothing to worry about. He'll be seen, and then he will have to stay. I already contacted his team and had the orders to relocate their base somewhere closer to Konoha. All the arrangements for his return are almost complete."

"I see. Good."

-

It was almost four when the whole gang appeared at the meeting spot.

"Hey guys!!" yelled Naruto jumping up and down while Hinata looked at Neji and Tenten with a smile.

Neji just nodded and tenten waved back happily. "Hey!! Did the others arrive yet?"

"No not yet. Hinata-chan and I are the first one's here. But Shikamaru called and said they were on their way."

As if on cue they heard a females voice call from the other side of the bridge. "Oi! Naruto! Hey!"

"Hey you two!!"

And the greeting between both blonds continued until someone through a pebble at Naruto's head. The said boy glared at the direction the projectile came from.

"Grr. Teme you freaking jerk!!"

"Your yelling is giving all of us a headache." said the "teme"

Naruto launched himself towards the raven-haired teen ready to scratch that his "pretty face".

"Why I otta--gack!" he was held back by the other two males.

"Enough, idiot." said Neji.

"Hi Sa-chan!" tenten greeted the pink haired girl.

"Ohiyo Mina!" replied the said girl.

The girls all talked amongst themselves while the guys tried to hold the enraged blond from attacking the young Uchiha heir. Each girl was dressed in their summer kimonos while the guys were dressed in their casual ware.

"Well, what are we standing here for?" asked Ino gaining the attention of everyone, "The festival is waiting for us!! Time to hit the booths!!" and she grabbed the nearest person around her and dragged that person to the festival.

"Wha! Slow down Ino! I'm not use to these shoes!" yelled Tenten who was the poor individual that was taken hostage by the excided blond. She looked back at the other girls and pleaded for their help.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other before smiling and running after the two. They guys soon followed suit when they realized that the girls were going ahead.

-

Time flew by as they played all sorts of games and won prizes. Eventually all the Shikamaru complained to Ino that she won too many toys and to stop playing. Naruto and the other guys easily won prizes in the festivals but did not want them so instead the girls choose the prize. Sakura and Hinata earned lots of stuffed toys curacy of Sasuke and Naruto. Tenten was more into getting things like a fish, small fireworks, pictures and posters, cameras etcetera--so she had Neji win those games. When they each had too many things to carry, they gave the toys away to little kids, who happily accepted the toys.

The sun was already setting and the fireworks were starting. Everyone agreed to separate in order to get some snacks for the show and then meet at the hill next to the large cherry tree. Sakura and Sasuke were in charge of getting the ice cream, Ino and Shikamaru the popcorn, Hinata and Naruto the cotton candy, and Tenten and Neji the beverages and dangos.

Sasuke held four large ice cream cones and sat there waiting for his best friend to show up.

'_What's taking her so long…'_ he thought whimsically. He knew the line was long since it has been a hot day and many wanted ice cream, but she was right behind him in line so he should not have waited that long.

The area that he was waiting in was not too far from the ice cream booth but far enough that there no one was really around. He sighed And looked at the booth again, nope no pink haired teen anywhere.

'_she must have gotten some napkins' _he thought.

Then he heard a rustling of a bush. Sasuke immediately scanned the area; his focus centered on a shrub directly in front of him. His onyx eyes soon altered from onyx to a red tint.

Sasuke listened closely.

"Shit--ow--Damn"

Sasuke didn't let his guard down but relinquished the Sharingan. It was obvious that who ever this person was, he wasn't a major threat.

Sasuke heard Another string of curses before a figure stepped out.

"Kami! Finally. Stupid weasel and his stupid directions!" the man fumed angrily.

Sasuke stared at the person before him. He knew this man. This was a surprise; never in his mind did he expect to see this person. Not since he went into hiding.

"Yoh-san?" he said in surprise.

The person immediately froze. Before looking at the Sasuke.

"brat?"

Distantly Sasuke could hear footsteps approaching.

"Hey Sasuke, I got th-" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. The person went rigid. "You!!" and the ice-cream cone that she was holding fell to the ground.

**(Squish)**

"a…"

Then out of nowhere the trio heard some snickers.

Yoh twitched at the sound. "…Come out guys!" he pointed accusingly up a set of branches above them.

The sounds of laughter grew louder and soon figures jumped down from the branches.

"That was great, yeah." said Deidra

"You all set this up…" Yoh said coolly

"Tobi thinks it was fun."

"you miserable--"

**(pow)** "knock it off you!!" yelled a very angry female voice. Yoh was kneeling on the ground holding his precious head.

"Shit!! Konan, that freakin' hurts like hell!"

"good!" said the only female Akatsuki member her hands on her hips looking down at the glaring Haruno. Dark brown clashed with emerald eyes

The argument continued on, but Sasuke diverted his attention to his pink-haired friend. Her frozen state was obvious to anyone. She had not moved or blinked; just stayed fixated in that single spot. He got worried a bit.

He walked up closer to the teen, "Sakura?" he said as he reached to touch her shoulder. But the girl collapsed and fainted. Sasuke caught her before she fell to the ground.

'_shit.' _was the only thought that he had as he adjusted her so that he could easily lift her up bridal-style.

"_stupid brother showing out of nowhere" _his inner said, ruthlessly blaming the guy for Sakura's current condition.

The elder Haruno looked over at Sasuke carrying his little sister in the infamous bridal-style. but he sighed when he noticed that she fainted.

'_great.' _he thought miserably. then glared at the small puddle of melted ice cream. _'This turned out to be one hell of a reunion.'_

* * *

YoungLove: Ta-da and there is chapter 21!! All finished! Hm… some how I imagined this chapter to be a bit more interesting, maybe I'll fix it up later… anyways was the chapter good, bad, okay tell me!! Please? i'll be happy to answer any questions!!

YoungLove: wow, I thought that I would be able to post this up yesterday but my parents decided to take everyone out last night to dinner and a movie. It was cool, but I didn't get home until after midnight and then I was too sleepy to do anything else. T.T well I woke pretty late this morning (or should I call it morning it was closer to lunch more than anything) and then I had to get ready for the day. I finally turned my computer on and here I am!! XD

YoungLove: let's not forget to give a huge thank you to **TragedyDawl , Cardboard , fumiko-chan , .Angel , YinYang-Animal , PinkxxxReaper , Kaydreams , Minakui , Tohruchan202 , **and** PurplePanda1010 **

YoungLove: I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!! The next chapter should be up and posted-on time-on may 27!! And don't forget to check my profile to see any updates to a deadline!! Until then c'ya!!

YoungLove: Don't forget to reveiw!! please i have pockey!! XD


	22. Planing Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Key: "Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Action being done or sound effect)**

**Warning:** Characters **will** be Out Of Characters.

* * *

All the way on the other side of the festival, the other members of the gang were meeting back up to the designated area. Each person carrying some type of beverage or food in his or her arms.

"Hey guys, did any of you see Teme or Sakura-chan?" asked the hyperactive blond.

"Eh? They're not back yet? I thought they would have arrived earlier than we would. The cotton candy stand isn't that far away after all."

"Maybe the line was long"

"I don't think so."

"It is reasonable."

"Even so, they have been gone for quite a long time. Should we send someone to go and look for them?"

"Nah. They are old enough. They can take care of themselves," said Shikamaru who had already situated himself on the ground.

"I guess so… but I wanted my cotton candy now," said a depressed blond.

"Or maybe they decided to ditch us and go smooching somewhere." said Ino in a mischievous voice. The others thought about that type of situation before sighing indirectly.

"As if they would do something like that," mumbled Tenten. "They can't even confess to each other, let alone do something as daring as that.'

The other's nodded in agreement.

From a distance, they could hear the five-minute warning of the fireworks.

"They better get here soon… or they miss the show!!"

"Technically they wouldn't miss the show per-se more like they will miss seeing the show without--"

**(Ring, ring)**

"Eh?" Shikamaru looked at his cell phone.

"Hey Shikamaru, it's Sasuke. Sorry but do you all mind if you come to the south entrance of the park?"

"Now? But the show is about to start,"

He heard Sasuke sigh from the other side. "Yeah, about that… look I can't really say much but I think you guys should forget about the fireworks. Something just came up."

"…What came up?"

"Some complications. If Naruto is near you, pass the phone to him, I need to talk to him."

Shikamaru blinked once then looked over at to find Naruto "oi!" Naruto looked over at him before catching the phone.

"Eh? Wha--"

"It's Sasuke; he said he had to talk to you."

"Hey what's up Teme? Where's our food?"

"We have the food, but you need to bring the others to the south entrance of the park. The rest of the Akatsuki are already here."

"Akatsuki? What the hell are they over there for? I thought they went to Cloud for some kind of mission over there?"

"Obviously not I they are all here. Look, just get over here. The night was a bust."

"Alright then Teme."

Naruto hung up the phone before telling the rest that Sakura and Sasuke were with the Akatsuki.

"Aw… and just when the fireworks were about to start."

The final warning fireworks lit up the sky.

-

Barely anyone noticed what had happened during the next few hours. But, by the time the gang was able to get any rest it was past three in the morning, the fireworks were long forgotten--but not the snacks they were eaten at random times. It was agreed that it was far too late for everyone to go back to their respective homes so they all crashed at Itachi's pen house.

Sasuke shifted the fainted girl in his arms and walked towards the now empty couch. He sat down and rested the girl's head on his lap while letting her lay down on the cushions. He finally took the time to process everything that had happened within the last few hours. Unconsciously he ran his right hand fingers through his friend's pink hair.

'_What the hell is going on?' _he thought mildly. He knew that Yoh was here but the question was, why? Yoh was suppose to be hiding not out in the open and the last time he checked he was suppose to be with his team somewhere near the waterfall border. He frowned, _'It's not safe. Not yet, not for a while, so why is he out now?' _he watched the other member's of the infamous Akatsuki tease the missing Haruno heir up the stairs.

"Confused?" said a voice from behind him.

Sasuke wasn't worried, no. he knew this charka for it was similar to his own. "Hn."

"We are going to try something different."

"Using a key component to the case?"

"Some what."

"Do you think it's wise?"

"Whether it's a wise decision or not, it'll get enough of a reaction that will benefit us."

"His name?"

"We keep it as is."

"No beating around the bush, huh."

"No point, it's better this way and either way the results will still be the same. Just speeding up the process this way."

"I hope your plan is though row."

"It is, but it's not perfect."

"And the anomalies"

"They were considered. I did mention it to the others. So far, we have no reason to suspect anything. At the most, they will be pests that we would have to crush. But if we are lucky we can use them to our advantages"

"There is an advantage being around them?"

Itachi nodded, "But first we need to find out their objectives and if they choose to be our friend or our foe."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want anything to do with the rest of sound renegades. If anything, he wanted to be as far away from them as possible especially that annoying twit. It was bad enough that all this crap was happening at the same time, but Kami just loved to torture him with that wannabe whore. Or maybe she wasn't a wannabe anymore.

'_Probably not.'_

She still had that same tone of voice that annoyed the hell out of him. Even through the phone, her intentions were clear.

'_And now she is reduced to stalking. Great.'_

"We will need to get inside feel on what their objectives for making contact." Itachi continued.

Sasuke twitched, _'Here it comes…'_

"You will be the one to do so."

Sasuke sighed, _'I knew it.' _He opened his mouth to shoot down the idea, but Itachi cut him off.

"You will have to do this. If you avoid, they might think that you are on to something."

"If I avoid them they should think nothing of it. I ditched them. There is no way I am going back to work with that crazy bitch again."

"Does it matter? I know she's been calling on your phone. Not to mention her snooping around your friends."

Yeah he remembered about that Kiba called a few days ago mentioning a girl. It was probably her. Being a stalker and all, he wouldn't put it past her.

"This is a pain in the ass. Just lock her up and get Suigetsu and Jugo to help you. You don't need a twisted bitch like her, mostly useless."

"If we lock her up and she is part of the opposing team, they'll get edgy and might act irrationally. It's best for us to make the move first."

"Fine. But don't expect me to not get even." Sasuke said walking towards the door. "And Itachi." he said stopping at the door. "If I get slightest hint that she's not needed or endangering the anyone, I'll kill her myself." Sasuke looked at his older brother straight in the eyes.

"Do as you will." Itachi said walking up to the window overlooking a small garden. "I never liked that red head bitch anyway."

Sasuke left the door hearing those words and smirked. He picked up his phone and dialed an old number.

**(Ring, ring)**

**(Ring, ring)**

**(Rin-ca-click)**

"eh?… whatda' want?" came a sleepy voice.

'_Typical, idle fool.'_

"Hello?" came the same voice this time less drossy. "Hello? Look if this is a prank call I'll hunt you down you little snot-nosed bra--"

"Suigetsu. It's me."

"Eh? Sasuke?"

* * *

YoungLove: And ta-da! All complete. Now you know three more characters involved with this play and stalker chick is identified. Ha-ha one girl down, one more to go. Oh btw, this isn't the girl that Sasuke ran into at the park. That is another girl. Karin is the one that's been calling and asking for Sasuke. XP I bet many people guessed who one of the girls are… and yes, there were two… I mentioned it before. But Karin is the one that's mentioned in the recent chapters. The other lady… well, let's just say prepare the rotten fruits and veggies! XD

YoungLove: So what's next on the upcoming chapter **(scans her paper) **O.O Oh that happens… I see… oh how fun! : ) I can't wait to write about that!

**(Presses play on her boom box.) '…It's about to be a what? Girlfight!…' **

YoungLove: Ha-ha well, sorry for the long wait. If you haven't read my profile in the last few weeks, to make a long story short. My old computer KO'ed I had to get another one. Anyway, if you are ever wondering when the next chapter is going to be posted, look it up on my profile. I update it frequently so that you know what's going to happen like if there is going to be a delay or a small hiatus of some sort like last time…

YoungLove: Well I think it's time to thank all of these wonderful reviewers who have waited to diligently for me to update this chapter. **Tohruchan202 , Kaydreams , Cardboard , .Angel , **and** TragedyDawl**! Thanks soo much you all deserve a large cookie! **(Passes cookie out) **thanks again, all of you rock! : )

YoungLove: Well that's the end of this chapter!! Tell me what you think good, bad, want more of something--like more SasuSaku action scenes--do tell! The more people that reviews the more inspired I get to write--not to mention the quicker the updates there are. So please leave a review! : ) and I'll see you all soon! XD

-

-


	23. Boom Boom Pow!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. I Also Don't Own the Song

Song: "Girl Fight" by Brooke Valentine

Key: "Talking"

_'Thinking_'

'**Inner-Self'**

"**Lyrics from the song"**

**(Actions Taking Place or A Sound Effect)**

**Warning: **Characters **will** be out of Character

* * *

"**We bout to throw dem blows**

**We bout to swang dem thangs**

**It's about to be a WHAT… Girl fight"**

**-Brooke Valentine**

* * *

The sun blared down on her from an open window. Sakura flinched at the sudden interruption of her peaceful sleep. She shifted in her bed and hid her eyes under the blanket.

'_Comfy bed…' _she thought sleepily _'Peppermints smell nice…' _

Her eyes shot open. Her bed did _not_ smell like peppermints. She hastily got back up when she felt an arm pulling her back down.

"Wha-"

"Sleep." commanded the person.

She looked over and saw Sasuke laying there on _his _bed. He lazily glared at her as if a glare would be enough to force her back to sleep. Well, that was not really out of his capabilities, after all he was an heir to the Sharingan in the Uchiha family. One look in their eyes and you could be placed in their "world". Falling unconscious would be a sign of mercy for them.

"Sakura," Sasuke said again when the girl didn't lie back down.

In return, she rolled her eyes but fell back down into the bed. Sasuke pulled the blanket back up and covered both of them properly. Then, Sakura shifted to get comfortable back into Sasuke's arms before speaking once more.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?" came his response.

"Why am I in your room?"

"You passed out at the festival. I carried you back to your room but you wouldn't let me go," he said in a sleepy drawl.

Sakura made an "oh" face then thought about the night before. Snips of memory came back to her in small pieces. She remembered Sasuke carrying her back to her room and her not letting go of his shirt. Then she remembered him saying that he needed to change and so did she. She remembers changing in her own room then came back into her own room only to find it empty.

"I was crying," she said in a small whisper. She felt him hug her tighter.

"Ah. You came to my room crying and fell asleep soon after."

Yeah she remembered that too. She didn't say anything else afterwards but she didn't fall back asleep either. She just laid there thinking and once she had enough of that, she peered over to see Sasuke's sleeping face.

"Aw! How cute." she thought with a smile. Her inner self was complaining what a rotten luck that she didn't have a camera. Oh well, she had other plenty of times to take his picture. She did give into the urge of running her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, she remembered something, something very important.

"Yoh-onii-san." she mumbled recalling her run-in with her missing--now found--elder brother. She didn't know what to do about it. Different emotions ran through her and she could not tell with one she should focus on.

'_Huh?' _Sakura felt a spike of charka. Curious, she wanted to find out who was heading this way.

Slowly she somehow managed to get out of Sasuke's arms without waking him up. He must have gone to bed really late last night.

She slowly walked out of Sasuke's room and went into her own. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on all of the charka signatures all around her. She sensed close to fifty people in the mansion alone. There were many more people outside the mansion of course, but she quickly ruled out most of them and concentrated on the Uchiha mansion grounds alone. Most of the individuals that she felt were familiar to her. Others were somewhat recognizable. At this moment, she could not fully identify the four charka. One was stationeried near the underground training facilities while the other three were much further away nearing the outer gates.

Sakura frowned and concentrated even more. Finally, she was able to recognize these signatures. She easily labeled one that was stationeryied as her brother. The other three were on the move coming closer to the main mansion. But she would have never expected to find one of the three individuals coming her direction. In fact she was the last person Sakura had ever wanted to see.

She looked around to look at her alarm clock. It was around nine in the morning. She sensed the others were still in the mansion who were all in different rooms. But nonetheless close to one another. She estimated that she would have about an hour or so before she had to meet them. That leaves everyone else less then a half hour. She sighed. Meeting Sasuke's old "friends" was not something any of them wanted to do.

Seeing no way around it since the direction that the three were heading, she decided to wake the others up.

'_What a splendid day this one was going to be.'_

-

She quickly took a very quick shower, brushed her teeth and got ready. It was a good thing that the rooms there others were staying in were close to one another. The first person was Hinata. She was easy to get up being a light sleeper and all. All Sakura had to do was knock on the door. A few seconds later Sakura had told her about the three people heading this way. Hinata nodded and got ready. The next person was Neji again a light sleeper. She woke up the others in the same easy manner while leaving the two blonds for last.

It was that it was too hard to wake them up, it was just that they were just _really_ deep sleepers. But Sakura had no patent in finding ways to wake them up, so for Naruto she said that there was some Raman noodles were fire. The blond boy immediately shot up and opened the door demanding where the poor Raman were. He later found out that there was not such thing but fully woke up once he heard the news.

Sakura finally entered the last room that belonged to Ino. She sighed knowing that Ino hated to be woken up, but she wouldn't want to miss _her_ arriving.

"Ino." Sakura said calmly.

The girl grumbled and turned around in her bed.

"Ino-piggy" she taunted.

The girl mumbled for her to go away.

"Miss Piggy" Sakura yelled in her ear.

The she merely pulled the covers over her head.

Sakura sighed. Well she tried to make this a more pleasant wake up call. Sakura bent down toward Ino's head. "Ino, Karin is here."

The blond haired girl shot up throwing her blanket off the bed and yanked Sakura closer to her face. "What did you SAY?" her tone holding lots of menace.

Sakura merely smiled and said with a happy tone, "Three charkas are coming this way and one of them is Fujiwara Karin."

Ino's eyes looked at her with pure hatred in her eyes. "You had better not be joking around Haruno or your ass is getting kicked."

Sakura forced Ino to let her go before straightening out her now wrinkled shirt. "No joke, her and her companions should be entering the main grounds soon."

"But why the hell is she coming here?!" the enraged girl demanded.

Sakura shrugged again and looked at her friend with a bored stare. "I don't know. Don't glare at me. Save it for the sad soul that is coming here later."

Ino's gaze lightened a bit. "You sure _she_ is with them?" she asked hoping that Sakura's earlier guess was wrong. But she watched the pinkett nod her head yes indicating that it was indeed Karin.

"Well god dammit." Ino stomped over to her over night bag carrier and roughly pulled out some cloths and her toothbrush. "Does Sasuke know?" she asked as Sakura was about to leave the room.

Sakura turned to look at her. She once again smiled and said, "I'll be more surprised if he doesn't." and then she left the room all together.

As Sakura left the room, she heard a crash that came with a string of colorful curses. Oh, yes. If no one is sent to the hospital today, than maybe she will start to believe in miracles.

"Sakura?" came a husky voice.

The girl turned to look at the speaker. Great, just the person she was trying to avoid.

She gave him a smile—even though it was a fake one—which everyone was familiar to. "Hello, Yoh-onii-sama."

She watched her older brother. It's been years since she heard from him. But the he still had that same out of control silver hair planted on his head. It was odd, both their parents' hair colors were "normal". Her father's being a dark shade of auburn and her mother's being a soft shade of brown. But their offsprings' hair color were far from normal. His brother's being a silvery with a small drop of blue and hers being a soft silvery pink. Most people thought that they died their hairs but no. it was all natural.

"Sakura I—" started Yoh.

But Sakura had no time for a sentimental reunion now. So she decided to cut him off before he said any more.

"Onii-san, I'm sure that you have this amazing speech ready for me to listen to about where you have been and why you have not contacted me in the last—"

His bright green eyes looked at her with a how-did-she-know look which made her want to almost smile for real

"—but… I have to hurry up and stop the third ninja war from happening." she dashed off to the end of the hallway before turning back around and saying "Bye!" happily leaving her dumb-struck brother behind.

"A… what just happened?" Yoh asked aloud rhetorically.

"I believe that you were just ignored." came Itachi voice randomly. Yoh looked over to his old friend.

"Smart ass" he snidely remarked.

"And proud of it"

"What world war is she talking about?"

Itachi gave him and amused look. "I believe that we are about to miss a very good show." and he walked off.

Yoh rolled his eyes _'That wasn't an answer.' _he thought.

-

Sakura descended down the stairs into the main room where guests were usually attended. There she was not shocked to the others already waiting.

"Hey." she said cheerfully to the others.

The others looked over at her and said hi in their own respectable way.

"Are you all ready for a rumble?" she said with the same happy voice. The others stared at her as if she had grown another head. "What?" she said looking back at them. "Sheesh tough crowd, tough crowd."

"Are you sure it's them?" asked Neji.

"Hm? Oh most definitely sure, I would never forget _her_ charka signature." she said with a weary smile.

The others flinched. Recalling the reason why she would never forget that specifit girl's charka signature.

"Why are they coming here?" asked Naruto irately.

"Because I invited her along with the other two," said a voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura smiled looking at him. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke."

Inwardly Sasuke flinched. _**'She's going to get back at you later for this.' **_his inner self warned.

"Ohayo." he replied.

Naruto jumped from his seat and stomped in front of Sasuke. "Why the hell did you invite them here?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away. "For the record I didn't really invite Karin, I invited the other two."

"So?" asked Tenten. "Better be a damn good reason for inviting her here. I don't care if the objective was the other two; you know that the girl will come even if she isn't invited if the one of the other two are invited."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Should I keep Ino busy during this meeting?" Sakura asked him.

'_Shit we forgot about Ino' _Sasuke thought irritably recalling the girl's pure hatred for Karin.

'_**What do you mean we? Ino is crazy, maybe if we are lucky she'll kill the red head and presto our problems are solved.'**_

'_That would get us in a hostile position. And Itachi would never let me hear the end of it.'_

'_**Stupid weasel. And his stupid plans'**_

When no one answered Sakura she shrugged, "Well, I'm going to see if Ino's alright. Maybe I can save some furniture along the way." and she left the room.

"We should have killed her when we had he chance." came Hinata's stern voice. "If she is part of some weird plan of yours, it had better be worth it." she too walked out of the room in the direction that Sakura was headed. Tenten glared and walked off too.

"Tch. Annoying." started Shikamaru. "Tell me that we are given permission to--"

"In the slightest indication." said Sasuke smirking. "I am only seeing if she has any connections to Raiden or any of the other factions that have been terrorizing the group."

Neji smirked. "So how long should we wait?"

"Give me a month to get all the data."

"Too long." Naruto mumbled

"Can we assist?" asked Shikamaru thinking that with their help it would curtail the wait.

"Ah."

"When do you think they'll arri—l" Naruto started

Then they heard a crash a thump and then screaming.

All four guys quickly went to the location were the commotion came from only for find Ino being restrained by Hinata and Tenten; while a red haired girl with glasses what being restrained by two guys—one with white hair and the other with blond hair.

"You bitch." yelled the red head with malice.

"What was that you whore?" Ino yelled back in the same tone.

"O-oi, I-Ino calm down." advised Tenten who was trying to hold the girl back.

"You think that you are all that you fucking traitor" Ino yelled pointing at Karin

"Who the hell are you calling a traitor? It's that pink haired bitchies fault for being weak and not protecting herself!" Karin said pointing to Sakura who was standing not too far from the two.

Sasuke looked over at his best friend but he couldn't see her eyes due to the bangs covering them. But she looked frozen to her spot.

"She wouldn't have to if it hadn't been for you treacherous ass!"

"At least I can defend my self!" Karin forced the other two guys off her as she replied smugly with a smirk on her face. "Look at her she's frozen stiff!"

"She did defend herself! And she probably doesn't care about your sorry ass!"

"That's why she had to go to get rescue! The weak bitch!"

"Oh that's it" Ino broke free from Hinata's and Tenten's grip and jumped the girl punching the living daylights out of the red head.

A sickening crack was heard followed by a painful yell—Ino just Karin's nose.

At a distance, Sasuke heard his brother say, "And this is war she was describing."

"Ino!" yelled Hinata.

Then the red hair girl managed to get a grip on Ino's hair and pulled hard on it ripping a few strands causing the other girl to loose her balance. Karin got up and kicked Ino in the stomach making her crash into a side table.

Ino grabbed the first thing that she could get a hold of—which happened to be a new vase—and hurled it at the red head.

Karin barely dodged the flying object. Some of the shards from the broken vase cut her face drawing blood. Karin touched where she felt the cut was and stared at the blood, then she charged at Ino once more.

"You filthy bitch you'll pay for this cut!" Karin yelled pulling out a kunai from her pouch.

'_Shit' _Sasuke said as he and the other boys ran to intervene.

**(Cling)**

The kunai was flung out of her hand and Karin crashed into the wall making a huge crater from the impact. They heard cracks from bones breaking.

Everyone froze.

They stared at the person who was now in front of Ino's fallen figure.

"I fucking dare you to say that shit again, you cheap slut." came Sakrua's calm yet deadly voice.

The group couldn't see Sakura's face for the angle they were currently at but they could imagine Sakura's deadly blank stare.

Yoh froze from were he was at. Itachi guarded his look but he was shocked. Unlike the others, they could see her face clearly.

'_It can't be…' _thought Yoh. His mind was reeling.

'_Those eyes…' _thought Itachi. This was a shocking discovery.

Karin slowly got up but did not look up. The only thing that went through her mind was "What the hell just happened?" then she eventually passed out due to the pain.

Sakura raised her gaze and noticed her brother had gone pale and Itachi staring at her with astonishment in his eyes.

'_Why are they looking at me like th—' _she saw her gaze at a large hallway mirror.

"No." she whispered and then she clutched her fist and shut her eyes.

'_Control. Keep calm.' _she told her self she let another second pass by before turning around and running towards Ino.

"Ino! Are you alright?" she asked not looking into her friends eyes.

'_Don't look at any of their eyes. Maybe they won't notice it.' _she thought as she attended her friend's wounds.

"Y-yeah." Ino said still in shock.

Sakura was never known to actually been in full battles with anyone. She was the medic and her job was not to fight.

Sakura focused her charka in her hands emanating a greenish light as she started to heal Ino's wounds.

"Sorry." she said as she healed the girl.

"It's not your fault." Ino said reassuringly as the last of her wounds healed.

"There all done!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Sheesh Ino worry us much?" asked Tenten. Hinata giggled as she lent a hand helping her friend up.

All four girls gradually left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Eh… I'm not going to complain," started a voice. The guys turned their attention to the other two guests. "But do we have to pay for the damages?" asked the white-headed one referring to the damaged wall and the broken furniture.

"No." came Sasuke's reply. The white haired guy grinned.

"Good. 'Cuz I don't feel like paying for this trash's mess." he said gabbing a finger at Karin's body.

Naruto and Shikamaru snickered in the background.

"Yo! Hozuki Suigetsu the name and this big guy here is Ito Jugo." Suigetsu said pointing at himself and Jugo. "And just to make it clear. We are not with that _thing_," he said pointing to Karin's battered fallen body.

This made the guys smirk. "Well my friend," started Naruto, "this might be the start of a beautiful friend ship." holding out his hand to shake.

Suigetsu smirked before accepting, "If we are on the same page then I guess it does."

Resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Come on." he commanded and led the way into the greeting room.

"Yo, come one Jugo. Leave the trash heap there!" yelled Suigetsu as he followed the others.

The tall blond shrugged and followed the rest.

* * *

YoungLove: Ha! And the rest of Team Hebi (a.k.a. Team Taka) appears. **(Throws out confetti)**

Deidra: **(Appears out of nowhere) **are you going to just leave the red head there? **(Pokes the corps)**

YoungLove: You betcha! :D I told you that if I let her out she'd go ballistic. She makes an appearance and now look at the room. It's all messy...but I feel sorry for the maids they have to clean up the mess. Oh well maybe they'll sweep her into the trash bend or something.

Deidra: **(sweat drops) **Okay…

YoungLove: Anyway…sorry for the mini wait. I kinda got grounded for two days… I sorta ran into our mailbox with my bicycle…and now it's in two pieces… -.-' I swore it was an accident. Oh well… again sorry for the delay. But good news is that I wasn't grounded for too long right??

YoungLove: Eell enough about me I really need to thank the four people that took their time and sent me a review! : D so thanks to** TragedyDawl , jesselovemeto , rainbow spell , **and** Kaydreams**!! Awesome!! XD thanks again for the review.

YoungLove: Ha-ha this chapter was fun to write!! Ino kicked some butt, Sakura blows off her brother, there is a hit list on Karin, Karin got beaten the stuffing's out of her, and did I mention there was some SasuSaku action going on?? XD this chapter makes me happy!! :D

YoungLove: So if this chapter made you happy tell me!! XD So make sure to leave a review if you like it!! Questions, comments, suggestions? I'm all ears! And thanks for R&R-ing!! See you in the next chapter!! :D

-

-


	24. answers left unsaid

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

Key: "Talking"

_'Thinking_'

'**Inner-Self'**

**(Actions Taking Place or a Sound Effect)**

**Warning: **Characters **will** be out of Character

* * *

The week flew by surprisingly fast. Everyone seemed to genuinely get along with one another.

Jugo seemed to get along with Neji, Shikamaru and the rest of the girls. Naruto and Suigetsu hit it off very well. It seems that Suigetsu and Naruto found a common hobby they both enjoy: pranks. It's safe to say that at least everyone in the group received some type of prank.

Ino: hair color dyed to some bright green shade.

Shikamaru: water splash alarm clock with a loud bell.

Tenten: gave exploding cake

Neji: a bucket of Jell-O on his head.

And so on. No prank was ever repeated. It became a light battlefield to avoid the troublesome two.

While everyone enjoyed themselves the gang had yet to ever mention the reason to why Jugo, Suigetsu, and the red head nightmare was here in the first place. So far the only people who truly knew where the adults, Akatsuki and Sasuke. Most of who were usually never to be found.

-

Sakura walked throughout the many hallways of the Uchiha house hold. With no destination to go, she just wondered the house.

She passed another corner of the house when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to freeze up.

"Don't get so tense." came his voice.

Sakura relaxed and turned around to see her older brother before her.

"Ohayo Yoh-onii-san

"Ohayo," he said in reply.

Sakura noticed the hesitance in his voice. "Is there something you wish for me to say?"

"Yes and no?"

It was Sakura's turn to frown. "Huh?"

"What was that?"

Sakura started at him with a confused expression. "What was what?"

"Sakura your eyes."

"What about them?"

"The color…"

Again, she just stared back at him. "They have always been the same green tint."

Yoh frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"Then did you mean?"

"Sakura do you ha-"

"Oi! Sakura chan!! Yoh-nii" cried a loud voice.

Each said person looked over at the intruder.

Sakura smiled. "Yo! Naruto."

Yoh just gave the boy a nod.

Naruto stopped in front of them panting as he leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"DEAD LAST!" came someone's angry voice.

Naruto froze where he stood.

Sakura and Yoh looked at one another before looking at the frozen blond.

Yoh decided enough was enough. "Na-"

The blond moved like a blur and ran behind Sakura trembling in fear.

"Save me Sakura-Chan!!" he begged his eyes were almost in tears because of his fear.

"Eh? What did you do Naruto?" Sakura asked looking behind her.

"I-"

"**Naruto**!" came a murderous voice. Then the tree saw the person round the corner and head straight towards them

Both Yoh and Sakura sweat dropped.

There stood Sasuke with a deadly dark aura emanating from him as he glared at the cowering blond.

"I-it was an a-accident… I swear!!" Naruto said pushing Sakura in front of him like a shield.

"Like _**hell **_it was."

"Eh?"

Yoh sighed. It must have something to do with the prank-a-thon that Naruto and Suigetsu had been working on. He took one last look at the three.

"Sakura." the said girl looked at her brother. "We will continue our discussion later." he peered over his shoulder in time to see the pinkett nod before he walked off.

"You Baka." hissed Sasuke

"We didn't know that it would happen!" still trying to hide behind the pinkett.

"Well it did and now look at what you have done."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at them back in fourth like following a ball in a tennis match.

"This idiot here decided to use the garden as his new field for a prank." Sasuke said filling the girl in on the recent events. "And now _whole_ garden is in the color of bright orange!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

'**Ah… that must mean his precious tomatoes are now in the same "lovely" color.' **Sakura's inner self snickered.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her inner-self's behavior.

"Can't it be washed off?" Sakura asked trying to reason with the fuming raven-haired boy.

"It can't be washed off.," the boy said with gritting teeth.

"Well, then the flowers and plants will grow."

"It sprayed over the food garden and the prized bushes."

Sakura made an "Oh" face.

Her inner self was cracking up **'the idiot's in it for now! Mikoto-san is going to kill him!!'**

"Does she know?"

"Not in the slightest."

While the two were talking to one another, the blond decided to use this very precious time to try to escape. A hand immediately grabbed on his hoodie pulling him back.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Sakura sweet tone that screamed fake.

Naruto began to sweat harder. "Erm…"

Then as if magically a rope appeared in Sasuke's hands.

"Well now dope, look's like your plan backfired." Sasuke said he walked towards Naruto.

Naruto could say nothing, but inside his head, he was screaming as if his life depended on it… oh wait… it did.

-

"So has the repulsive one woke up yet?" asked Ino as she played with her hair.

Hinata frowned as she continued to read her book. "I hope not. We are all getting along just fine without seeing her face."

Tenten grinned. Who knew Hinata actually showing hatred towards someone? What a rare event to see.

"Well I guess we should enjoy it while it lasts."

Hinata and Ino looked over at their friend giving her the explain-right-now look.

Sakura said that she should be waking up any minute now.

The other two frowned. That's not happy news.

"What horrible news." Hinata said with a depressed voice and the other three could not disagree.

-

Sasuke tugged the rope that dragged Naruto as he walked along the halls with Sakura at his side.

"What is it?" he asked knowing that she had something to ask him.

"Sasuke, why is _she_ here?" she asked after another minute of silence.

Sasuke sighed. "It wasn't intentional. I meant only to have Jugo and Suigetsu here. She just happened to find out they were coming."

Sakura didn't say anything but he knew she wanted him to continue. So he did, "Yoh is here."

"And so are they. That can't be a coincidence. In less then three days four people that I thought I would not see ever again appear before me and I don't know what to think of it any more."

"I'm sorry."

"Of what?"

"I know this is all going to fast for you. But--"

Sakura sighed, "I know, I know. It's for my own good."

Sasuke just nodded. _'Now if only we could get rid of the annoying pest'_

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" he heard an annoying screeching voice of the said pest. Then he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck. "Did you miss me sweetums?"

Sakura looked at the two with a what-the-fuck stare before Naruto started hurling from behind them. Causing Sakura to avert her attention to the blond.

"Ew!" said the red head with an overly dramatic girlly voice that caused the other three to cringe.

Sakura bent down and gave him a disposable handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." then Naruto's gaze turned to Sasuke. "sorry Sasuke. But I really can't hold food in my stomach in when I see such a putrid _thing_."

Inwardly both Sasuke and Sakura were cracking up but on the out side, they held their regular nonchalant expression.

Sakura smiled. "Well, it can't be helped. Now can it?" asked Sakura she assisted the blond back up and removed what was left of the ropes that bind him. "Sorry Sasuke I better take him to his room."

Sasuke nodded, and then two started to walk away.

"What was that?" Karin scoffed. "What freaks. I see nothing putrid here… well except for that bitch's hair…"

"Karin." Sasuke started as his patience rapidly ran on empty. Karin looked up at her crush with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she said in the same flirty tone she used earlier.

"Shut the fuck up and don't call me that," he said walking away without even giving her a second glance.

Karin huffed and through a little tantrum. After that, she stomped her way towards the direction that Sakura and Naruto headed in. a few minutes later she saw Sakura walk out a door with a glass of water in her hands.

"Hey pink-haired freak!" she yelled.

Sakura looked over at her with a board expression. Before replying. "What can I do for you Karin-san? Moreover, could you please reframe from such immature behavior? I do recall you not losing your memory so I ask that you call me by my proper name."

That fanned the fire over Karin's rage. "Look here you bitch."

"Again I as you to use my real name and reframe from using such rude and misplace name calling." Sakura said in a less then friendly tone.

"Oh you mean weakling?" Karin said in fake innocence.

Sakura resisted the urge to smack her head at the girl's stupidity. _'Honestly. How old is she?'_ she thought in her head.

"As I recall I was not the one who passed out from a single punch." Sakura said in the same bored tone.

"As if that was a cheap shot. You must have been using some technique to do that. You little cheater."

"Oh I assure you there was no method to it. It was just a single punch nothing more nothing less."

"You are such a liar." Karin hissed at the pinkett.

Sakura smiled. "If I were to have used charka or any other type of method. I assure you that you would not be up at this given time or any other." Then she simply walked away seeing as there was not recall need for her to stay any longer.

"Come back here you little--"

Sakura stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"And another thing… you wouldn't have lasted a second round."

"HA! Says the girl that barely survived an attack."

Sakura smile just became cold as she turned around. "I'm listening to someone who could not withstand tortured--or should I say a slap on the face--before she decided to break the oath and leak information?"

"What information?" Karin said pulling the I-don't-know-what-you-speak-of act.

Sakura laughed likely. "Either way. I survived my fight. And at least I beat the hell out of 30 hired elite assassins didn't I." her eyes looked at the red head with a sharp deadly look.

"What you defeated 30 weaklings and you think you are all that?" Karin laughed.

"No I do not. I'm not egotistic." Sakura said faking a happy tone.

"Ha." Karin scoffed again. "You wouldn't last one minute in fight with me."

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura said faking ignorance once more.

Karin smirked.

* * *

YoungLove: o.O wow that is a cliffhanger if I do say so myself… ha-ha. This chapter is somewhat short… but I couldn't think too much because I'm trying to find a good name for Sakura's eyes… any ideas? I'm running on empty.

YoungLove: okay so I got a few reviews wondering why I didn't update sooner and all I have to say is that I was busy camping and doing normal summer activities. After all summer only comes by once a year. Minus well enjoy it, right?

* * *

YoungLove: Now on to business. **(Ah-hem) **It has come to my attention that some people might be confused about the while business thing and Sakura's family issue so I thought that it would be all right if I explained some things. I hope that it will make things a bit easer to understand…

In my fict, there are three major companies that rule the business world: The Uchiha Corporation, the Uzumaki Industries, and the Hyuga Enterprise. These three companies are called "the pillars" because they have such huge influence in the world.

Kisetsu Corporation (K. Corps for short) is lead by Sakrua's family. Her family's business is support the other three making sure that everything goes the way they want it to. To put it simply they do the jobs that the other three do not want to do but is necessary to do. But, since they do not want the publicity and all the things attached to it. They give the credit to their accomplishments to the other three. The K. Corps is just a powerful as the other three making almost the same amount of profits too. Which is why Raiden--Sakura's no good uncle--wants all the power of K. Corps?

Sakura's family is in hiding because Raiden wants them permanently out of the picture. That is why their house "accidentally" caught on fire. Raiden was lead to believe that the rest of the family was dead while Sakura--the only heir that he knew of--still survived.

Fortunately, he does not know that Diachi--Sakura's father--is still alive and about Yoh's existence. Yoh is technically the rightful heir and to the whole company now. But as it is mentioned many times now, Yoh's birth was never announced so Raiden never knew about him. So if Yoh ever announced his heritage Raiden looses all of the power and money that he possesses. But unfortunately some issues have appeared that preventing Yoh from reveling his identity.

This catches us up to our present time in the story…

* * *

YoungLove: now anyone, who wants to hear what I have to say about all the review. One word to describe them: A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Wow I got such really good feed back from everyone!! Thank you all so much!!

Thanks to: **TragedyDawl , AnimeFreak218 , fumiko-chan , uchihasaime , 22shot , katara Y.O.U. , Pouncey , sakurafan , Kaydreams , Tohruchan202 , YinYang-Animal , **and **gaara'sgirl**! Thank everyone!! :D I am so happy!!

YoungLove: thanks for reading, this chapter all the wy to the end. Now don't forget to leave a review so I know how I am doing!! All right? Thank you everyone!!

-

-


	25. Out of Your League

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

Key: "Talking"

_'Thinking_'

'**Inner-Self'**

**(Actions Taking Place or a Sound Effect)**

**Warning: **Characters **will** be out of Character

* * *

"You scared?" taunted Karin. She picked up a spare set of kunai and shuriken and quickly strapped them on.

When Sakura refused to answer Karin's face broke out into a smirk.

'_Stupid pink-haired weakling.' _she thought amusingly thinking of the many ways she could end this match quickly so she could show Sasuke how strong she came. _'Maybe he'll be so happy that he'll take me out on a date tonight.' _she giggled girlishly.

"Dumb brat." she hissed to the pinkett.

Again, the "brat" didn't answer. Sakura merely just placed her weapons in her holster and cleaned off the few that had dirt on them. She threw the cloth that she used to wipe the weapons with in the hamper. Then walked out the locker room door.

Karin rolled her eyes at Sakura's retreating figure.

-

"Ow."

Hinata pricked her finger on a rose she was trying to pick. She quickly put her pricked finger in her mouth licking the blood away.

'_That was stupid'_ she thought to herself when she clearly remembered about the dumb thorn being in the way. She quickly looked up and saw a figure thought the see though green house building. _'Eh? Sakura-chan?'_

She placed the stack of freshly cut flowers on a nearby table and sprinted off to the direction she saw Sakura's figure take. It didn't take long for her to actually catch up to her long time friend.

"Sakura!" she cried off. But for some reason the girl just kept walking.

Hinata ran faster and finally caught the girl taping her on her shoulder. "Sakura…chan…" she said a bit out of breath. Silently cursing at the fact that she was winded from such a short run.

'_I really need to get back in shape' _she thought with a groan.

Sakura turned around and blinked. "Huh? Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked with an unusually loud voice.

Hinata leaned back at the sudden volume. "Ano…"

Sakura blinked one more time. "Oh, hang on a second." she took out her iPod and took off her wireless headset. "Now what were you saying?" she asked in her usual volume.

Hinata snapped out of it. _'No wonder she didn't hear me…'_ "Oh… Um I was just wondering where you were heading off to."

"Oh. I'm heading to the upper training ground."

"Training ground? How come? Are you doing some quick training?"

Sakura smiled before answering a quick no. "Just a quick sparing session."

"Sparing? With who?"

Sakura tried not to laugh at the thought of the red-head pest. "The girl with really bad split ends and ugly glasses that should be a crime to ware." she replied with a very cheerful voice.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Karin?!" she exclaimed.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "She wanted a continuation of what happened before at the front door."

'_Wholly shi—' _"D-does Sasuke-san know?"

"Sasuke? Why would he know." she tilted her head in a thoughtful position. "Well… on second thought he just might Karin's never been known to be discreet after all especially when it comes to showing off in front of Sasuke."

Hinata winced a bit quickly getting the undertone of Sakura's words. Sakura didn't see Hinata's reaction as she quickly looked over at her cell phone.

"Whoops! I better get going. Or red might come up with some idiotic reason why she was there and I'm not." then Sakura skipped on out of there.

Hinata blinked once more at her friend's behavior.

Then one thought crossed her mind. _'Uh-oh'_

She sighed as she felt a small headache coming on.

-

**(ring, ring)**

Sasuke looked over from his laptop.

**(ring, ring)**

He picked up his cell not bothering to look at the ID.

"Hel—"

"Sasuke-kun!" came a squealing happy voice. Sasuke openly flinched at the volume and the high screeching.

"How are you?!" The banshee continued. Sasuke choose not to answer. "Anyway, as you can see I am up and ready for action. To prove that I am having a rematch with that forehead bitch this afternoon! It's all because of her that I was asleep in the first place! She snuck up on me and took a cheap shot! See how under mindedly evil she is!!"

'_Rematch?' _he silently thought before frowning at the possible outcome of this event. Eventually he shrugged it off as he hung up the phone while Karin chatted away.

'_Must be one of her ploys…' _he thought and got right back to work. _'No way she would be dumb enough to challenge Sakura.'_

-

Naruto leaned against his office chair. Sasuke had been out on a family business trip since yesterday and Naruto was to watch over Sakura and report back to Sasuke if anything happened.

He rubbed his temples… _'Ugh. Did Karin __**really **__have to cause destruction where ever she went. I mean a match?! Is she fucking stupid!' _he could just hear the scolding he'll get when chicken-butt comes back and finds out about this.

On one hand, it would be amusing to see Sakura beat the crap out of her--…again… for the nth time. On the other hand, the out come of the whole thing would leave Karin unconscious for another few days.

But then Sasuke's little investigation would be put on hold and time is not a luxury that they had.

Not to mention Sasuke's impatience in getting this case over with mixed with his overprotective side when it came to Sakura; equals an overbearing furious chicken-haired teme

Then there is the possibility that Sakura might—and that is a small might—get hurt. Hmm… but then that is a _microscopic_ chance that she would get severely hurt.

'_And if she was I'll be next dinner's menu…' _he thought with a shudder.

Hard decision. Watch Karin get beaten and have the investigation stalled or stop the match with no one injured and have Karin pester everyone for the rest of the time she stayed with them…

In the end Naruto decided to allow the fight.

'_I'd rather take a beating then hear four-eyes constant screeching.'_

He quickly logged out of his laptop and quickly decided to find Sakura; after all, the best he could do was ask her to take it easy on the hits and just knock the girl out.

He took a short cut to the training grounds and soon saw Hinata under a tree as she assisted in helping Sakura stretch. As he got closer to the pair they instantly greeted the boy.

"Hello Naruto!" Sakura smiled up at him while Hinata waved a hello while she flashed him a happy smile. "How's it goin'?"

"Heard about the match." he said bluntly as soon as he was near enough.

"That was really blunt statement." Sakura said blinking at Naruto's forwardness. "But, yeah. Karin wanted a rematch and I have nothing better to do today. She minus well be put into good use." _**'…as a stuffing bag'**_her inner self finished off.

"Hm. That sounds a bit iffy…" Naruto said hesitantly. _'And I'm not sure Sasuke has no idea about this…'_ But then he had to make sure it wasn't for _**that**_ purpose. "Are you doing this bec--"

"Revenge?" Sakura finished off for him. "Please. I wouldn't waste my time on that." she rolled her eyes at the thought. _'I have a much bigger fish to fry.'_

She stood up as Hinata backed off giving her some space to do a slow back flip. "Hm. Yeah I guess that's enough stretching for now." she turned her attention back to Sasuke. "So I take it that we will have you two as audience for this little brawl?"

Naruto gave a swift nod. No way in hell would he miss this. And if Sasuke found out about this… his ass is cooked. He his mouth to say something.

"I won't knock her out like last time." Sakura said in monotone. "That would cause problems for you little investigation, right?"

Naruto's left eye brow rose. He was sure he never told anyone about Sasuke's investigation or his mini mission.

"Relax, no one told me I figured it out all by my little 'lone self." she said knowingly. Sasuke gave her a look that read "explain". "I'm not dumb. Yoh coming home, me staying here, Karin and those other two. You, Sasuke and the other's are planning something." she sighed, "The next thing you know you guys will have Yoh come out and I don't know make himself some type of spectacle for the whole world to kn—" Sakura stopped when she saw the look in his fearful eyes. "He is… isn't he?"

'**Uh-oh emergency escape plan #1103! Emergency! Emergency!' **his inner self screamed at the top of his lungs

Naruto sweated beads, "Er, I'll be—" Sakura's hand shot up and caught his, stopping him from making a quick escape.

"Naruto." she said evenly as she gazed directly in his eyes. "I hope you all thought this through."

"Er..." came his only answer.

Sakura's viridian eyes looked else where after hearing his answer. "Sorry… I know it's not your place to say."

She released his hand and turned her attention back to Hinata who was looking at the two with complete puzzlement. But Sakura gave her a don't worry about it smile.

"So Hinata, shall we get going to the main grounds?"

The shy girl nodded and followed her friend.

Naruto frowned at his sudden dismissal before he too followed Sakura down the hill.

-

"I thought you got scared and ran off." Karin sneered.

Sakura rolled her eyes

'**Honestly how old is she?' **her inner self asked rhetorically. **'Even a ten year old can come up with a better phrase.'**

"Oh you know just catching up on some z's. got to have some sleep in some time, wouldn't want to fall asleep during this _eventful_ battle." Sakura replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a happy smile.

Karin leered at her. "Don't worry, you'll get plenty of sleep after this."

"Oh I know. After all summer is about to be over and I finished all of my assignments. So all that is left is for me to relax and have fun!" Sakura stated with a happy tone.

"Che." Sakura's smile and carefree attitude was starting to get on her nerves. Karin moved into a fighting stance. "Oh you'll have fun alright. Fun sleeping in a hospital bed. Bitch!"

Sakura looked at the red head with an amused stare. "Oh?" Sakura waved her hand to Naruto who came sat next to Hinata. She then dug into her pocket and pulled out a whistle.

"Here Naruto." she said throwing the silver item at him. The blond easily caught the flying object and gave the pinkett a confused look.

"You are going to be the referee." she said casually flashing him a bright smile. "M'kay?"

"Hai…" Naruto said uncertainly biting the inside of his cheek.

"Okay rules are simple." Sakura said raising her voice so that everyone could hear. "You can use taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu along with any weapons you have at your disposal. First one to render their opponent's unable to continue looses. Agreed?"

Karin gave a swift nod.

"Alright. Naruto, we're ready when you are." Sakura said signaling the blond.

"Gotcha!" he grabbed a kunai from his holster, "Ready…" he threw the kunai, "Set… GO!" he yelled as the kunai landed in between the two with a soft thunk.

Both disappeared in a blur.

Sakura ran through the trees as she quickly calculated how far away Karin was.

'_Five… ten… there!' _she immediately halted on a branch.

She quickly made hand seals.

**(Tiger, dragon, rabbit, tiger)**

'_Sakura Shinkirou no jutsu!' _she thought in her mind and instantly the leaves in the tree began to shift making a light breezing nose before falling and turning into harmless cherry blossom petals. The petals enshrouded her a few times before they disbanded and disappeared.

A smile appeared on her lips before sitting back down _'Let the games begin.' _

She took one of her kunai and shattered it with one punch creating little bits of shards behind. She quickly used her charka to manipulate the shards into her hands.

Sakura knew from long ago that Karin possessed the the Mind's Eye of the Kagura and her"healing" abilities . Other then that, Karin was just like any other nin.

'_I wonder how strong she's gotten…' _Sakura absentmindedly thought.

Sakura ran through the trees as she quickly calculated how far away Karin was.

'_Five… ten… there!' _she immediately halted on a branch.

She quickly made hand seals.

**(Tiger, dragon, rabbit, tiger)**

'_Sakura Shinkirou no jutsu!' _she thought in her mind and instantly the leaves in the tree began to shift making a light breezing nose before falling and turning into harmless cherry blossom petals. The petals enshrouded her a few times before they disbanded and disappeared.

A smile appeared on her lips before sitting back down _'Let the games begin' _

-

Karin hopped along the top of the tree canopy trying to get a better view on the terrain She knew that she had a home field disadvantage but that didn't mean she couldn't adapt. She jumped off the branch and leapt on to a higher one. Satisfied with what she was seeing she immediately closed her eyes and used a hand seal whispering a soft, "Kai (release)"

She did have to give credit to Sakura. She knew the pink-haired bitch must have gotten stronger since the last time they met. But that didn't mean that she's been laying down not doing anything. She's spent these last three years training her heart out and now Sakura will be the first to taste the fruits of her labor.

Karin searched the area around her using her infamous tracking abilities.

"Hm. Little forehead decided to go all the way to the outer rim of the training field." she whispered. Then started to do another set of hand seals. "Time for her to taste her own medication."

-

Sakura watched the girl from a safe—but close—distance. She saw that Karin had taped into her tracking abilities to try and find her.

'_Too predictable.'_ she thought rolling her viridian eyes.

The last time that she had personally fought the girl was three years ago. It was a pathetic fight and down right annoying to begin with but it was a favor request from Sasuke himself; following with the fact that he wanted her to throw the match. Sakura didn't really care much about the fight so it had to be believable. Before that match between her and Karin three years ago, she had asked Neji and Shikamaru to spar with her to ware her out leaving her with less then twenty percent of her chakra when she left to fight Karin and a few wounds giving Karin a major handicap for their spar.

This time was much different. She was fully rested and no wounds to slow down her movements. But then again. She did give Karin a handicap. If the girl actually shows that she is a worthy opponent, them maybe she'll get rid of the handicap. So far the only thing that was different was the charka levels and the small advancement of her jutsus.

'_At least this time she's thinking…'_ she thought at the memory of their last fight where Karin entered with a superiority notation and thought that her opponent was not one to be taken seriously. _'Big mistake on her part.'_

She recalled how she decided at the last moment in the battle to hospitalize the girl for a few days. Hey Sasuke only said to loose the match that didn't mean that she couldn't hospitalize the girl like she deserved.

Sakura attention refocused on the red-head nuisance when she saw the girl start to do some hand seal which she recognized as a genjutsu style. Probably making and illusion. Sakura rolled her eyes at the weak defenses her opponent displayed.

Not that it had surprised her that the girl had yet to find out that she was not more then fifteen feet away.

If this had been for real Sakura would have already taken bottle-cap out of the picture. But at alas. This is only a game—for her anyway, for Karin it was for real. Well she better make some contact or this fight will last until sundown.

Sakura opened her hand holding the hand that held onto the kunai shards. Then she held the shards near her face before she blew the shards into the air.

By now, the shards were little more than fine powder that glistened in the air. She had applied a microscopic amount of charka to the powder before blowing them into the air and was able to manipulate the powder to invisibly surround the unexpected victim.

Then with a small flick of her finger bits of the powder clumped together and flew towards Karin's figure.

-

Karin stood there quickly finishing her hand seals. When she felt a something gently touch her cheek. It felt like a breeze but then came the prick feeling at the same place and she smelled it.

'_Blood?'_

She looked around no there was no one there. But the smell was definite. Being and assassin made her senses acute to that particular smell.

**(drip)**

She heard the drip fall to the ground where she stood. She looked down and saw the small droplets. Freezing for a second before she reached up to her face. Her left cheek was wet.

Staring at her hand she knew why. The blood was coming from her.

**

* * *

**

Attacks:

**Sakura Shinkirou no jutsu**--the art of cherry blossom mirage-- simple jutsu that is meant to enhance the genjutsu of the owner and meant to fool the opponent by helping cover the strength of the attacks used against the opponent. Can also be used to manipulate the setting of the area.

**Mind's Eye of the Kagura**--Karin's special ability that allows her to track specific people.

* * *

YoungLove: ha! all done!! I hate to leave this chapter like this, but I'm having issues coming up with names for battle moves and for Sakura's bloodline!! But mostly finding a name for Sakura's eyes!!! **(pulls on hair)** it's driving me CRAZY!!

YoungLove: so anyways… this chapter was a little hard to make… I hope it turned out alright… the next chapter will be harder to write but hey I hope in the end you the reviewers will like them. :D

YoungLove: AND SO I wish to thank these totally fabulous reviews for totally inspiring me to continue writing this chapter!! **22shot , katara Y.O.U. , YinYang-Animal , Ayake Rin , Pouncey , jesselovemeto , AnimeFreak218 , Animeluv-chan , **and** Kaydreams**!! Thanks a bunch guys!!

YoungLove: well it looks like I better get to the next chapter!! Keep cheering me on by leaving a review!! Okay? And as usual I'm open to any suggestions, comments and questions!! :D chao for now!! (Hey that rhymed!! Lol!) see ya!

-

-


End file.
